The Fact that we're a Couple
by Strangershadow
Summary: "Usui, you idiot!"- a common phrase used in Misaki and Usui's relationship. Be it in the zoo, at home, dinner with the parents, school, cafe-they're always fighting, yet still couldn't be happier with each other. Light, fluffy one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so first of all, I just wanna say that this fic is just for the fun of it, and for random stuff about Usui and Misaki that I come up with. I'm working on another fic so this is just a…timepass, or I dunno, something like that, I'm not good at explaining myself.**

**Basically, whenever I come up with a random thing of UsuixMisa, I'll update it here and so this will always be in-progress. Don't expect quick updates, you'll disappoint yourself. Well, despite all the discouraging, I hope you enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Follow You Home (Misaki's POV)<strong>_

I hated him. I kept on chanting the words "You perverted alien! You stupid! I hate you so much!" knowing all along that I didn't mean them.

He always loved me, and kept on teasing, flirting with me, and I remained clueless until the day he kissed me and told me he loved me and we started going out.

Right now, I was heading home, and as usual, he was following me.

"Leave me alone and go home, you stalker!" I said angrily.

"Don't wanna" he said casually.

"What's with you!?"

Okay, so maybe sometimes, secretly, I liked the fact that he could be so pushy- that he didn't give up. It just showed how serious he was when he said that he wanted to be with me.

" I just wan to spend time with my girlfriend…" he came up behind me and embraced me, whispering in my ear "Do you think your house will be empty?"

"You perverted alien!" I cried, red on the face, pushing him away

"Let's go to the park then." He said, holding my hand.

I sighed "No, Usui. I'm going home."

"Are you sleepy?"

I heaved another sigh "Yes, I'm sleepy."

"Then I'll stay by Ayuzawa's bed and watch her sleep." He said simply, pocketing his hands,

"No! Suzuna's home!"

He smirked "So if she wasn't there, you would-"

"Aargh, shut up, you perv!"

"I'm your best friend, Misa. Atleast in front of your sister. A best friend can watch his best friend sleep, right?" he grinned "I don't care if she misunderstands _things_."

We reached home, and I looked at him, expecting him to stand there and wave at me before turning. I opened the gate and nodded at him.

"Bye then."

Instead, he enterred my house.

"H-hey, wait a second!" I cried but he was deaf to my words.

Suzuna opened the door as he reached while I was busy closing the outside gate.

With her usual blank look, she said "Mom's not here."

Then she looked at Usui- then at me, blinking a little.

"Um…yeah…" I rubbed my hands a little, blushing "Usui's here. Mind if he stays a little bit?"

Usui took my hand, giving my sister a hug smile, but I gripped his hand tightly, hoping to stop the blood flow there. How dare he just barge in there wanting to spend time with me?!

I was hoping Suzuna would say "But I do mind" but all she said was- "Okay. Warn me beforehand if you're planning on making love." And she went off, just like that!

"N-NO! Suzuna!" I cried, but Usui held me and carried me up my bedroom saying "Thankyou, Suzuna."

He opened my door, smiling down at me a little "So…you sister didn't seem to mind."

"Let go off me, you idiot!"

"As you wish"

He put me on my bed, lowering his head and gently putting his lips on the nape of my neck. I squirmed and then sighed as I smelt his expensive cologne. Damn hormones…

He bit, then softly licked the part to soothe me as I let out a small gasp. I knew he was smirking his head off.

I pushed him off "U-Usui, I c-can't-"

He looked down "What? I'm your boyfriend. I can give my girlfriend a hickey."

"What if Suzuna came up suddenly?"

"So what? She doesn't-"

"It's embarrassing!"

He scoffed "Fine, I won't do that again. Goodnight, then." And he turned to get out of the house.

It was quite sudden and hard to process what I had done. I didn't want him to go. Hell knows why, but I didn't.

I had upset him.

He was such a child.

"Hey, come one. Turn around." I caught his wrist.

He stopped and scowled "I won't."

"Usui, when I said it was embarrassing, I meant it in a good way."

"..You liked it!"He cried, whizzing around and smirking at me.

I blushed and looked away "Okay, so I didn't hate it."

"Want me to do it again?"

I pushed him away "PERVERT!"

He laughed, then took my back and pulling me towards him, kissed me on the lips.

We stayed in each others arms like that for a long time. Then he backed away, and put his palm on my cheek, smirking "Goodnight, Misaki."

I had his shirt in my fists and was blushing furiously as he smiled down at me, still holding me in his embrace.

"Good night, Takumi…" I managed to say.

He laughed as he got out of my bedroom door "I'll follow you home every day from now, Misa. The results are splendid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'kay, so here it is. Usui the stalker and Misaki the stalkee, or whatever you call it. Reviews would be highly appreciated and if you have any ideas for the next story, don't hesitate to PM me, I'll give it a thought because these are just random things that come and go.**

**~Until next time :)**


	2. Down the Alleyway

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, people :) **

**Here's another fic that came to me when I was surrounded by this gang of stupid skaters ( I kicked ass, by the way, with the help of a few friends ;) **

**Although I hardly think that someone should think of a Maid-sama fic while fighting. **

**Don't judge me..*growls* _-bark bark._**

**'Kay, I went crazy-**

**Hope you find this descriptive! ~**

**Down The Alleyway (_3rd Person POV)_**

Misaki heaved a relieved sigh. Finally, the day was over and she was free to leave. The next day was Sunday, which meant 24 hours of doing nothing but relax. She quickly changed from her maid uniform and came out into the open night sky. It was a full moon night and the sidewalk street was lit up by streetlamps as she walked home. Everything was surprisingly quiet.

Misaki felt a pang of sadness and worry shoot through her. Usui hadn't waited for her to finish her work like he usually did. Did something happen to him, or was he suddenly not interested in her anymore? It made sense- after all, she was poor and all she did was yell and hit him anyway.

She kept on walking, thinking about him. Damn that alien! Now he couldn't even stay out of her thoughts? Was she that dependant on him?

_Keep away…distract yourself_….her mind cried, but his smirking face would keep on coming back to her mind.

Then a distraction came. She could hear distant yells and the voice of some people laughing ruthlessly. It came from down an alleyway, she was sure it was one of those rowdy boy-gangs picking on some helpless pedestrian again and she fastened her pace, walking towards the alleyway with no fear.

It wasn't until she saw a crowd of well-dressed high-school boys surrounding someone she couldn't see that she stopped.

A familiar voice said "And you're Misaki's boyfriend, aren't you…?

She froze. The voice was undoubtedly Tora Igarashi's, and he'd said "Misaki's boyfriend", so the one they'd be surrounding must be….

"Usui!" she cried.

Igarashi turned and looked at Misaki with his piercing eyes and smirked "Ah….the sweet little maid is here to save the day!"

Now that Igarashi had moved, she could see Usui standing there, his face unmistakeably handsome- only now he supported a deep purple bruise on his left cheek.

He looked at Misaki and sighed "You're so troublesome, my Misa" he mumbeled "Always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wha-what do you mean? They hit you!" she cried indignantly.

Usui smiled and leaned back coolly against the wall- Misaki caught his ever so slight wince and knew he was in pain- and said "Well, I figured since they were plotting on taking you on while you came out of your café in that beautiful, revealing dress, I had to do something as your boyfriend."

She gritted her teeth, slightly pink, and turned around with her fist raised to punch Igarashi but he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.

He grinned and lowered his head, his lips almost touching hers and a death grip on her waist when came Usui's quiet growl "Very wrong move, Igarashi." And out of nowhere came a fist and knocked Igarashi out cold.

"Ta-Takumi.." Misaki stuttered, looking up at the blonde boy who pulled her tightly against his chest, smiling (and slightly wincing), and saying "Yep. You are just so troublesome."

She went red.

"You will not get away after hitting our president like that!" the horde of Miyabigowka boys advanced onto the two.

Usui smirked "It seems, my Misa, that we'll have to kick some major ass."

Misaki smirked back "I agree whole-heartedly…"

XXX

The streetlight flickered onto the sidewalk as two people walked on the lonely street. It was dark and the clock was striking ten. Misaki helped Usui to walk, his right arm was around her neck and she put her left arm behind his back to support him.

"Usui, you idiot." She hissed, panting.

"Are you tired?" he asked, worry flashing across his green eyes "Let's sit sown for a while, come on-"

She helped him onto the bench that stood directly under the streetlamp, and then sat down next to him. He was breathing heavily, extremely bruised and felt hot: _literally_ hot. She was sure he had developed fever.

Although they had been able to defeat those Miyabigowka boys, he hadn't been able to go unharmed. Misaki looked down at the ground guiltily. It was her fault again. Every time someone would advance on her to punch or hurt her, Usui would shield her and take the hit himself so she could be safe. It was as if Usui was the one who saved her day all the time.

He sat there right now, bruises all over him and a limp in his right ankle. It was all her fault.

"Usui..I-I'm so- so sorry..and-"she mumbeled, choking on tears."-and - thank-you.."

She was answered with a soft moan. She looked up at him to find his eyes closed and head nodding off.

"U-Usui..get up! I-I'll take you back to-to your place, you shouldn't- I can't- but I-" she stammered helplessly, but his head nodded off and he fell on her shoulder softly, breathing deeply.

His hot breath fell on her arm and he had a possessive arm around her clumsily. She smiled as she watched his lips turn into a comical 'O' shape. His blonde hair swayed to the breeze gently, and he let out a small snore.

She laughed, and gazed at him, eyes softened.

"You know what- on second thoughts, let's just stay like this for sometime…"

XXX

**A/N: There it is. Hope u liked it, and please review, as always!  
>If you have any suggestions, PM if you want (your ideas matter, although I have a few storylines of my own, but still)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**~ Sayonara! XD**


	3. You are Mine

**A/N: Thnx a LOT for the reviews, guys. Can't believe it!**

**To **sweetH34R7**- I'm working on a chap where Misa takes care of Usui. I'll update it after a few more chaps or something- thnx for your idea! :)**

**Hope all of you enjoy this one-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You are mine (3rd Person's POV)<em>**

It was well past the school hours, and yet Misaki sat there on her desk in the Student council room, clutching her head over a heap of papers. Her head was aching as her eyes darted over the papers. Usui sat close to her, on top of the desk, his legs crossed and green eyes watching her every move, smiling. Not far off sat Yukimurs, wailing and crying about how useless he was-which only worsened her headache- and Kanou was trying unsuccessfully to quiet him down, because he knew Misaki might burst out any moment.

"Yukimura, I appreciate your uselessness, but you don't have to cry about it all the time." Usui said with a sigh.

"B-but I- but I- I MESSED-UP AGAIN!" Yukimura started to flood the room with his tears as Kanou gave up and looked at the papers Yukimura had been working with.

"Whoa, you are really bad at this." He told the vice-president, who flung his arms around Kanou's neck and began to shake him violently.

Misaki was trying to concentrate on her paperwork, and Yukimura's words slipped past her ears, until Usui smirked and nudged her softly "Yo, prez, Yukimura messed-up with the school budgets."

"What!" Misaki burst out of her chair, eyes glittering red fiercely and hair rippling in her typical demonic way "YUKIMURA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO USE A CALCULATOR, THEY ARE NOT SOME SMALL ADDITION SUMS THAT YOU CAN-"

She was shouting derisively at the vice-president, who was hiccoughing and seemed to shrink under he glare. He held Kanou's collar like a frightened girl, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Our lovely Misaki is shouting!" cried the Idiot Trio, entering the Student Council Room, showering flowers around.

Usui blinked up at the madness without interest. Misaki looked mad, but madly cute, so it was okay.

"Misaki, your voice is so melodious!"

"That shout- it brings tear to my eyes!"

"Oh, my Misaki you have such nice devil horns!"

-the Idiot trio cried.

Usui was still staring when a high-pitched voice came from the entrance of the room "Misaki, are you there?"

Usui spun around to find Hinata Shintani blinking at the chaos from the door.

"Hello, Shintani. What brings you here?" Usui asked cordially, but his insides were boiling. Was Shintani here to talk to _his _Misaki?

Shintani looked at Usui "I heard her shout, I thought she was in danger.."

"And you think you could save her?" Usui asked, eyebrows raised with a smirk.

Shintani's face contorted with rage "Why do you always think you're so powerful, huh, blonde boy?"

Usui's body stiffened. He didn't like the way Shintani was talking to him, but if he knocked him out now, then Misaki will start yelling at Usui and he wasn't in the mood.

"Well if you're oblivious to reality, then it's not my fault. And I'd prefer if you didn't call me 'blonde boy'. Blondes can be such spoilt brats, you know, and I'm just a perverted alien."

"what are you talking about? You are always following Misaki like you were her boyfriend or something!"

The words could have easily been drowned by the yells of Misaki, Yukimura bawling his head off and The Idiot Trio singing opera horribly, but Usui heard them perfectly.

He got off the desk and walked to Shintani coolly, a smirk growing in his lips.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kanou could witness the whole situation, although he was a little dizzy with Yukimura clutching and shaking him all the time. He was sure Usui and Hinata were arguing about Misaki, even if he couldn't hear them.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Usui went, smiling "Is it that disturbing; watching her fall in love with someone else?" his face was close to Shintani and his voice was low, but clearly audible.

Shintani flushed and looked away "She is not yours!"

"She is not your either." Usui said threateningly.

"You watch her fall in love with someone else then you'll know how it feels!" and with that, Shintani ran out, sniffing.

Usui rolled his eyes and went back to the desk._ What a baby…_

Misaki was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed with anger. She sat down, closing her eyes to calm herself down "Sorry I started yelling at you again. I couldn't get a hold on myself, Yukimura."

The vice-president trembled, and looked jittery as he sat down, his eyes watery and hands clasped together. Kanou was looking curiously at Usui and Misaki.

Usui smiled and gave Misaki a one-arm hug, squeezing her tightly to his chest.

She went red and pushed him away "Y-you idiot! What was that for?"

He bent down to her level and whispered in her ear softly "I will never let you fall in love with anyone else but me. You are mine, Ayuzawa, and I'm not giving you away."

**A/N: The Idiot Trio are seriously retarded XD.I had fun with this chap, I don't know about you guys so tell me, OK?  
><strong>

**Poor Hinata, although he gotta realize Misa can never be his :(**

**Well, plz review and I'm open to any ideas.**

**~ Adios!**


	4. Shopping

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, guys! Srry for updating late, but I've landed myself in a summer job (it's summer hols here where I live)**

**Here's the next chap (excuse any grammatical errors I may have made) -**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shopping (Misaki's POV)<em>**

"Misaki! Try this on!" cried Satsuke, handing me a short strapless black dress; low-cut and revealing.

I _knew_ coming shopping would be a very bad idea, but Aoi had been pestering me to buy more feminine clothes and I really needed more stuff to wear, so I had agreed. Satsuki had also wanted to come with us, and of all the people she could've invited, she had to call Usui to tag along.

"I think it'll look super-cute on you." He said, smiling.

"Who asked you!" I yelled at him while he grinned nonchalantly. That idiot.

"Trying won't hurt, Misa." Aoi said. He was dressed like a girl as usual, and was looking at me sternly.

Muttering, I took the dress and made for the changing rooms. It was so stupid. Clothes are supposed to hide all the stuff this dress seemed to be showing off. I'll never understand fashion.

There was a knock on my door, and Usui's teasing voice came from outside "Hey, Ayuzawa, need help with the undressing?"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I looked at myself in the mirror that was all around me. No offence, but I did looke cute in that dress. It was like I had suddenly transformed from being a girl to also looking like one. Well, it was showing a lot of stuff to prove my gender, for one thing. I was just glad Usui couldn't see this. I didn't even want to imagine what he'd say.

I made to unzip the back of the dress. There was no way I was going out and showing myself wearing it, even if I did look nice. The zipper slid down 'til my hip, when it stuck. I pushed at it. Oh God…it was stuck…I tried to pull at it to make it come back up..but it just wouldn't budge! The dress was completely skin-fit and I couldn't even squeeze out..now what was I supposed to do! I couldn't wear the dress fully, or take it off fully. No way…

"Sa-Satsuke..?' I called out meekly. Maybe she could help me. I started to relax a little... yeah, everything would be fine...

"Yes, Misaki? Any problem?" Usui's voice came instead.

"Uhh…y-yeah..can you please call Stasuke….?" I stuttered.

"She's gone to the Ladies Room" Usui said, his voice changing from its usual teasing tone to a worried one " Is something wrong, Misa?"

"Not- not quite..I'll just wait until she-"

The lights suddenly went out. I froze, my voice dying in my lips. I was starting to panick.

"Misaki, stay that way!" Usui hissed at once. I guess he knew I was afraid of the dark. My knees were giving out and I fell on the floor softly, my heart pounding against my chest as I clutched my dress tightly. I wanted to get out. I couldn't stay this way in a room completely dark all alone!

From outside, I could hear the reassuring voice of the staff telling everyone to come down and that the back-up would be there, but it wasn't doing anything to calm me down.

"Misa…can you wear your normal clothes in the dark?" Usui called again.

Of course. Sadly, that wasn't the problem in this case.

"Y-Yeah.." I went.

"Okay, I want you to change and come out slowly, and I'll take your hand. Can you do that for me?"

I was flattered to hear that he hadn't wanted me to come out wearing that ridiculous dress after all, but this wasn't the time to be thinking that way.

"Uh…I…" I was getting freaked out. It was dark all aroung and I was sweating badly. I could hear a small _tick…tick.._ of the clock nearby.  
><em>I can't go out with my zipper open and stuck till my hips! What if the light suddenly comes back on!<em>

I could wait for Satsuki…I just needed to stay calm….

_Tick…tick…TICK..TICK..TICK…_

My mind traveled towards the story of a couple and the girl diving in the sea and then crawling back up. The thoughts of her crawling up behind me and getting holf of my neck startedto form in my head. It was a dumb thing to think.._but just what if she was lurking...ready to touch me...?_

"Usui! _Usui!_" I cried, my heart clenching.

"What is it? Misaki, what's wrong!" his alarmed shout came from the other side. He was pounding his fist on the door. If not for the fact that the people in the mall were talking loudly, everyone would've heard him easily.

I had no other choice. I just wanted to be in his arms that time. I didn't want to be alone.

"Usui, I'm going to open the door! Please come in!" I said, my voice choking.

"….Misa-ki…?" he went quietly.

"_Please_!"

"Okay, okay! Open the door, then-"

I opened it and felt him come in, locking it after him.

The first thing he did was wrap me in a hug tightly, rubbing my bare back, murmuring comfortingly "It's okay…I'm here., it's fine.."

I clutched his torso, blinking away tears. I didn't care if I was showing him my vulnerable side or that he'd tease me afterwards, I just wanted him to be there right then.

I felt his warmth flood through me.

"Usui,,,,m-my zipper's stuck…" I whispered.

He had his chin softly on my head as I was still in his embrace.

"That's all? That's got you so scared?" he chuckled, breaking away from gently "C'mon, turn around. I'll set it right."

Blushing, I turned and felt his hands slide down my bare back to my hips to touch my zipper. It sent shivers down my spine, and I stiffened. After a few tugs , the zipper broke free and the dress slid down my body on the floor. Right on cue, the light clicked back on.

I felt the heat creep up my face as I realized my situation. Why does this always happen to me!

But then I looked at the mirror in front of me. I stood there in my undergarments with Usui right behind me, his eyes tightly shut, not peeking one bit. I felt affection for him flood through me.

Flustered, I quickly put on my normal clothes, and said "You can open your eyes now.

He smiled and opened them while I made to open the door when he caught my wrist.

I was already blushing, god damn it! He smiled softly, and wrapping his arms around my waist, brought my body closer to his. I stood on tiptoes- I did want to kiss him. He hadn't been that perverted after all. He took my face and put his lips on mine, leaning on the door, while I leaned onto him.

We kept on kissing until we were out of breath, and he slowly pulled back, his warm breath falling on my nose.

He smiled "You didn't fight back this time."

"What? You know I don't hate you!" I cried, reddening. I kicked the door open and was out of the door fuming as he laughed at me. I went right past Aoi who was smirking lightly.

"Misaki..are you okay? You're sweating.." Satsuke came up to me worriedly.

"You took advantage of the dark, I see…" I heard him (or shall I say her) tell Usui, who laughed, patted him on the head, and walked off to where I was heading..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now, I suppose. Hope you liked it. Please review, I'm open to your ideas, like I said, and I will be doing a jealous Misaki soon ;) thankyou MaidSamaFangirl.**

**Until next time~**


	5. Accident

**A/N: WHOOP! Osama Bin Laden's dead! Go America! :D**

**A million thanks to everyone who reviewed and suggested, thanks Iris petals :)**

**Okay, this one's for sweetH34R7 who gave me the idea for it-**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Accident (3rd Person POV<em>**)

Her phone rang. Misaki looked at the Caller ID irritably, who was calling her at about ten in the night? Of course, Usui Takumi.

At first, she thought of ignoring at, but then couldn't resist picking up- there must be a reason why he was calling her. Usually, he just sent texts about how cute shewas and crap like that.

"What is it?" she barked into the phone.

His low voice came from the other side "How about a 'hello'?"

Misai clutched her phone tightly "Usui…what's wrong?" his voice sounded frail, not exactly low "I wanted to tell you I won't be coming to school tomorrow" Usui said casually "Pass on the message to the teachers."

"Why? Usui, are you okay?" his voice was definitely not Misaki wondered how she could tell things by just looking into his eyes or listening to his voice, this had never happened before with her "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry, my dear Misa, I just had an accident."

"WHAT!" she yelled, jumping out of her seat. Suzuna and her mother looked up at Misaki as she hung up and burst out of the room, clutching her handbag, wearing her sandals and shooting out of the main door "I'll be gone for a while, don't mind me I'll be safe!" she cried and disappeared around the bend of the road.

* * *

><p>Misaki banged on Usui's door, waiting for him to open the door so she could hit him. She doubled over, panting, then banged again. Usui could be in a hospital, but knowing him, he would've run away the minute he got the chance, so she was pretty sure he was at his place.<p>

Finally, he opened the door and she raised her fist to hit him, but froze at one glance at him. His eyes were wide behind his spectacles, a thick bandage wrapped around his head and a cast in his left arm. She just stood there, staring at him for a while.

He smirked, and made way for her to enter "Hey, sweetheart. I'm flattered to see-"

"Shut up, I don't have the least bit intention of caring about you!" she began angrily as he closed the door behind her. She set her handbag down and turned to send him an icy glare, hands on hips "You're an idiot, you know that!"

He chuckled, closing in on her "Yep, prez. I do"

There was something odd about his movement…he was walking stiffly, trying not to move his upper waist much. She grabbed his wrist and lifted his shirt up, and gasped.

"Usui, you-!"

"Now, now, Misa. That is really sly of you "he grinned.

"You _idiot_! Do you take _anything_ seriously!" she cried.

There was a bandaging done around his lower abdomen, and it was soaked in blood.

"How- why- you _stupid_!"

"Misaki- that's enough" he said through serious eyes "Sit down- I'll get you something-"

"No- YOU sit down!" she cried and pushed him by the shoulders down on the couch "Did you have dinner?"

"Yes. And I wouldn't risk myself with your cooking anyway, but-"

:Shut up!" Misaki said angrily, when he eyed her with his sharp eyes.

"Misaki, is this really how you react when you can't show your feelings?"

She stared at him, eyes wide "Wha- what?"

"All you have done up until now is shout at me. I know you and I enjoy it-"

He smiled teasingly, and she went red "-but I know you care about me. So why pretend the other way? If you want to be close to me, then just say so. It's not embarrassing."

She looked down at the ground, cheeks flaming, then walked up to him and touched his shirt softly "Take it off"

He smirked "Whoa, didn't expect that from you-"

"Just do it, you pervert!"

"Yes, mistress!"

"I'll get a wet towel, and some fresh bandages. You're honestly such a mess, Usui" she huffed, looking for the bandages.

"They're in the closet next to that one" Usui said, unbuttoning his shirt and taking the sleeves off. A stab of pain hit his stomach, he winced, but then threw the sweaty shirt aside and leaned back when Misaki returned with a tub of cool water and the other necessary things.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting on his lap gingerly and cutting off the current bandage cautiously, and unwrapping it.

He smiled, examining her flustered expression "I saw a child run across the road, and this car come out of nowhere. Well, since I'm not particularly made of stone, I had to do something, and I threw myself in front of the kid. Simple. Really."

His hands clutched the towel as she wiped his wound gently. He let out a soft moan as the coolness of the water touched the skin. She looke dup to meet his eyes, before he looked away, a little pink himself.

"So you're not made of stone, huh?" she went, applying the tube of medicine and wrapping the bandage around the place.

"You give me really less credit, Misaki" he said.

"There." She backed away and got off his lap to sit next to him, smiling. He did look cute when shirtless "Now your bandage is not sticking to you with all that blood."

Usui looked at her through intense eyes "Misa..did you really come here to see me?"

She leaned back "Of course, you alien! I'm not made of stone either."

"Oh"

There was silence, when a loud rumble filled it. Misaki stared at her boyfriend, who looked away again.

"You didn't have anything to eat after all! You're such a liar!" she cried angrily.

"I didn't want you taking all the burden-"

"You mean you didn't want to eat the crap I made!"

"Well, that too-"

"That's it! I'm making you dinner!" and she stomped away to the kitchen.

"Misa…? Just don't burn it down " he called.

"I- WON'T!"

Half an hour later there sat Usui, sipping the edible tomato soup Misaki had made for her while she stared out at the city lights from his big window, hands on the glass and face pressed against it. Her expression bore a childlike wonder and delight as she gazed at her town.

"The soup's really good, Misaki." Usui smiled.

"Hn" was all she said.

He chuckled and after finishinf it quickly, got up tp join her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's- It's amazing.." she whispered in awe, looking up at him with glittering eyes "You're so lucky, Usui- you get to look at this everyday!"

He smiled softly and caressed her cheek "Do you want to see this throughout the night for today?"

She looked up at him, startled "Wh-what…?"

"You heard me" he said, shrugging, putting one arm around her waist "C'mon, spend the night here; let's call you mom"

"You're- you're such a pervert! Ofcourse I won't stay the night!" Misaki sid, blushing.

Usui laughed "I promise I won't try anything. Not in my current state, at least. I wouldn't want a few more bone broken, now, would I?"

She seemed satisfied with that answer.

* * *

><p>You're sleeping on the couch, that's that!" Misaki said angrily.<p>

Usui frowned "But, Misa-"

"_Usui Takumi, you're sleeping on the couch if you wanna live_!" she began, eyes on fire.

"Bit I'm the guy here, I'm meant to be chivalrous-"

"Damn your chivalry! Look at you, you're broken to pieces!" her eyes softened "You can be such a thickhead sometimes. You first tell me to show my emotions instead of shout at you, then you act like this. I'm worried about you, Usui…because I- because I love you" she said hastily.

His eyes widened, then he lay down on the couch, pulling up his sheets "Wow, Misa, I thought I'd never hear it from you. My final dying wish has been fulfilled!"

"Shut up!" she said, reddening.

"I love you too, Misaki" he said smirking.

She hesitated, then went over and kneeled down at his couch, her face hovering over his as they locked eyes. The clock struck twelve and they could see each other clearly in the moonlight that flooded through the window.

She bent down and closed the gap between their lips in a passionate kiss. He stroked her neck with his right hand and she was bent gingerly so that her weight won't crush him.

She felt his tongue meet her lips for the first time, and she opened her lips without a second thought, pressing her face tightly against his to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke away,breathless, and he ran his free hand through her hair, smiling. She blushed and murmured "Goodnight"

He laughed "You're so cute, Misa!"

She settled back onto the floor and lay down "Cut the crap, and if you need anything, tell me, ok? Don't you even think of getting it by yourself, you alien."

"Yes, mistress!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew, that was really long, Or maybe just the fact that I had to delete every now and then because I type too fast and miss out the spellings. And I don't learn, of course. **

**So! Tell me if you liked it, sweetH34R7! And jealous Misa's next , MaidSamaFanGirl !:)**

**And Iris petals, I got your idea, tell me what you think about my reply ;)**

**Please R&R. Until then, bye!**


	6. Jealousy

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, people, don't know what I'll do without you guys. :D**

**This one is for MaidSamaFanGirl, who suggested it. Thankyou! :)**

** Hope you enjoy-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jealousy (3rd Person POV)<em>**

"Okay, students- I want everyone in a line! Now!" cried the P.E. teacher "The School Festival is coming up and we'll be holding up a dance this time! Of course, you'll be given the choice to choose your partners for the real thing, but for now while we practice the waltz, I will be grouping all of you!"

Misaki looked at the senior class from the corner of her eye in the gym where Usui stood, looking bored. He stood across from her, next to a beautiful auburn-haired girl with…large blessings.

Misaki could see the girl trying to flirt with Usui and she found her fists clenching, then Usui caught her eye and Misaki looked away. He'd tease her for this….damn that stupid alien, she was not going to do anything!

The majority of the Student Coucil had come up with a School Dance as a means for the boys and girls of Seika High to gel up and become more friendly towards each other. Misaki hadn't liked the idea, but surprisingly, everyone apart from her had loved it- even the girls- so she couldn't've have just gone ahead and spoiled their fun.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, with Shintani Hinata!" barked the teacher.

Hinata was blushing to the roots of his hair, and Misaki gritted her teeth. Great- Hinata, of all people? Who'd expressed his undying love for her in front of the whole school…? Many students wolf-whistled, but it died on their lips once they got The Eye from Misaki.

The teacher kept on naming the partners- some boys even had to 'share' a girl because the female population was so less…

Misaki heard the teacher go "Usui Takumi, with Midori Kotobuki!"

The auburn girl next to him squealed and jumped onto Usui, almost stuffing his face in her massive breasts as she hugged him.

"M-M-Misaki…? Hinata stammered, looking at her with pleading eyes and gestured to his hand. Misaki looked down to see that she had clutched his hand and squeezed the blood out of it in her anger at Midori, and was still crushing it in her grip.

She backed away "Oh, I'm s-sorry!" she cried as he clutched his hand to his chest and began to jump in pain, lips pressed tightly together.

"Ok, in you positions!" cried the teacher "Boys, arms around your girl!"

_Your_ girl? _Midori_ was not Usui's girl, nor was Misaki Shintani's! Misaki thought furiously, then went red. She could feel Usui's eyes bearing into her, and looked away as Hinata's arm slithered around her waist. It felt wrong.. This was Usui's place to touch. She couldn't help glance at Midori, who was giggling. Usui smiled charmingly and wrapped a firm arm around her hips, bringing her closer to him. Midori twirled a lock of his blonde locks, biting her lips.

_"Wha-that…that witch!"_

What was she doing? And why was Usui smiling and looking so happy!  
>Misaki looked away bitterly, and didn't catch the way Usui cleverly pushed Midori away from being so tightly stuck to him.<p>

"Girls- hands on your patners' shoulders! Clasp you free hands together.."

Shintani was blushing and Misaki looked down on the ground. She could clearly see Usui and Midori form behind Hinata.

The music started playing slowly and the horde of students started dancing in their wild manner. The girls were squealing as the boys flew them round and round and round and round….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU IDIOTS!" yelled the teacher and Misaki at the same time, and the males shrunk, shivering.

Only Usui was leading his partner on with that sickening sweet smile of his. She gritted her teeth and continued to dance, try to act non-chalant about it all.

The dance proceeded, and people got better at it and the boys even started to enjoy and started to make steps of their own- until the teacher threatened them again. Misaki was finding it harder and harder to just stand there and watch

Usui and Midori instead of doing anything. Midori's hand had slid down Usui's chest twice, she had leaned on him and their lips had almost touched…and all Usui did was SMILE! He wasn't doing anything at all! Misaki was going crazy at that maddening smirk, and how his hand seemed to be glued to Midori's hips.

When finally she thought she would burst, the P.E. teacher blew her whistle "Okay , folks that was….good. Tomorrow- same time, same place. Be late and you will regret it!"

"Hey, Misaki! Let's go to Maid L-latte t-togetherrrr…."Shinata's cheerful voice trailed away as Misaki stood there, her hair clouding her face and a dark aura surrounding her. Something was gonna explode. And he'd better go, because it was definitely NOT the ideal time for him to ask her out.

"I'll see you later Shintani.." Misaki said in a quiet, threatening voice.

Soon, the Gym was completely empty except for Misaki, Usui and Midori, who was clinging to Usui's arm and giggling girlishly, chattering non-stop as the two made their way over to the president. Usui, hands in his pocket, looked casually at her "Oh, hi Misa."

That was it. _Oh, hi Misa?_ That was what he was saying after what he had done?  
>She didn't even know why it bothered her so much! Yeah, he was her boyfriend. Whatever! But the way Midori was…urrghh! It sickened Misaki!<p>

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. DOING?" she looked up at Midori with fire in her eyes, then rounded up on Usui "AND YOU, YOU ALIEN! DON'T YOU GO AROUND INFECTING EVERY OTHER GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CARRY THEM AROUND AND PLAY WITH THEM- HOW MANY…!"

She turned away, tears in her eyes.

"Usui- whose eyes were wide with shock- shook off Midori's arm roughly and gave the auburn woman the coldest glare he possibly could "Get out."

Midori looked from Misaki to Usui, then back again, scowled, and left the gymnasium, straightening her skirt haughtily.

Usui turned back to take Misaki's arm "Misa, I-"

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!" she shouted and shook his hand away "You're such an idiot! Those girls are- you hypnotize them! I don't want the girls of Seika High to be with some-"

"You mean you were jealous of her right now." Usui smirked.

"No, I was not!" she choked, her tone contradicting what she had said.

He smiled "I'm glad anyway." He came closer to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace from behind. She tried to shake him away but he tightened his grip "That means you must love me atleast a _little_ bit." He whispered in her ear.

She went red "I- All you care about is- is looks, isn't it? You're just a perverted stalker! I can't believe I fell for your innocence- you're a hypnotist!"

He laughed, holding her "So I'm a pervert, an alien, your boyfriend, a stalker, and a hypnotist now?" he rested his chin on her shoulder and for once, she didn't hit him, just sank in the sensation of his breath falling on her neck as he breathed deeply. His expression became serious. "Don't be ridiculous, Misa. I love you. The way you felt about that woman…was how I feel about Hinata everyday. I don't care how someone looks…..because _you're _the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

She blushed even more and rested her hands on his arms that were around her waist possessively.

"Why did you do all that flirting then?"

He chuckled "To see whether you'll be jealous or not."

She stared at him...He felt it coming…her fist made contact with his face.

"YOU- _IDIOT_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, so that was it.**

**Personally, I think it was kinda dull, but I've grown wild coz of children (yes, I got a job at a bloody DAYCARE) so hopefully, I'm wrong about it. :/**

**I can do a sequel of this- when the school dance takes place- if you want me to.**

**Of course, it'll have to be after the next story, which is yours, Iris Petals. :D**

**Tell me how this one was, MaidSamaFanGirl, and all of you awesome people out there!**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'll be pleased to listen to them. **

**I'll be waiting :)**

**Do svidaniya!**

**~SS~**


	7. The Date

**A/N: Like I always say- thanks for the amazing reviews, and I'll try to make my endings better from now on :)**

**Sunday…no howling kids running around…peace and quiet..*sighs with relief***

**So, I have managed to update this _very_ quickly, but I can't assure you that I'll be able to do it throughout, I'm sorry :(**

**This chap's for the one who suggested it- Iris Petals :D**

**Thankyou, and enjoy reading-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Date (Misaki's POV)<em>**

I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. I mean, yeah- coming to a 5-star hotel for a date with your boyfriend was one thing, but suddenly being informed that his _parents_- multi-BILLIONAIRE Mr. Walker and his wife wanted to see- a poor girl who worked at a maid café- can be SCARY.

I didn't have any specific table manners- I could barely hold a fork because I was used to chopsticks and now I had to see one of the world's richest men?

Idiot, IDIOT USUI! I wanted to execute him!

"Do you have any idea that my reputation can be completely ruined? I'm not that rich or…civilized to go to a-" I started to shout at Usui, who had been waiting for me outside the hotel to tell me before I enterred. He had wanted to pick me up but like I would ever let that happen.

"You're completely civilized. And your reputation has nothing to do with this. Just remember, don't let my stepfather dominate you." Usui took me by the arm and began leading the way inside the hotel.

"What do you-?"

"Good evening, _Father. _This is my girlfriend- Ayuzawa Misaki."

I winced. Formal. Too formal. I could see clearly that Usui hated that man.

Mr. Walker examined me from up to down "You look…._nice_. Good Evening, have a seat, Miss Ayuzawa" he smiled sarcastically. He had chilling blue eyes- they just froze you up.

"G-Good Evening" I said and sat down. He had already insulted me.I was wearing an oversized jacket unzipped over a loose white T-shirt which still had the tag on and cargos- kind of casual for a date, but apparently not for meeting the parents.

The waiter came at once and I ordered Chinese while everyone ordered unpronounceable names. Usui smiled and said he'd eat Chinese with me, but I was in NO mood for his sympathies- I wanted to KILL him. That complete STUPID!

His mother smiled "So, you're the student council president?"

I nodded.

Mr. Walker laughed "What- that school filled with those rowdies..? A girl manages them?"

"I-"

"So, what business is your father in?"

Oh crap, why did this always happen with me?

"Uh…I just-"

"Their father ran away." Usui said quietly.

Mr. Walker stared at me looking horrified. Not like '_Oh god what kind of father is he_?' but rather like '_what did you do to him_?' Which only made me angrier.

"Who supported you?"

"My mother….and well….me.." I mumbeled.

Usui squeezed my hand from under the table. I gave him a kick.

"You? What do you do?"

"I-I work at a café…"

"What's the name?"

God! What did he want to do with me? Write a thesis? And what was MY life any business of _his_?

"M-Maid Latte.." I said in a small voice.

Mr. Walker was deranged. "You're a _maid_?"

I didn't say anything while the waiter arrived with the food. I tried to get the noodles to hang onto the fork long enough for me to bring it to my lips but it kept on sliding down. Mr. Walker stared at me with disgust and began to eat his whatever-he-had-ordered.

I was really nervous, and the continuous _clink_ of the fork hitting the plate….it was driving me mad..I was ruining myself...it was getting so embarrassing- I wanted to hide my face under the table and never get up. They kept on glancing at me with is-she-civilized-at-all? looks.

"We'll be paying for that, so don't worry." Mr. Walker smirked "This _is_ a rather expensive hotel."

"Father." Usui warned.

"What?" Mr. Walker rounded up on him, voice raised "Her father's run away- she works at a maid café seducing her customers and you tell me she's the President of those bunch of delinquents? You should've gone to Miyabigaoka, their-"

"Miyabigaoka's president tried to hit on me!" I said angrily. I couldn't hold it in. What right did this man have to scold Usui when he hadn't cared for him at all unless it had something to do with his money?

Mr. Walker sent me a glare filled with loathing "Who wouldn't hit on you? That's what you do, don't-"

"That's enough, father!" Usui said loudly.

"I didn't expect this from you, Takumi. Going around picking up maids from-"

I stood up- this man had just insulted my family, my school, my job, my boyfriend, but most importantly- _me_.

I looked up at him angrily "I love my job, and I don't care what you think about it! And Seika high is _not_ filled with delinquents- it's the best school I've ever been to! As for my family, I wouldn't want _you_ to talk about it- you never cared about Usui yourself because he wouldn't do your bidding! Usui deserves much better that you and you know it! With all those failures, who cares if you're running a business worth millions?"

And just like that, I was out of there.

* * *

><p>It took Usui a while to catch up with me because I was running with all I'd got and ignoring his calls. I didn't want to see his face again- that IDIOT! I-I just hated him!<p>

I reached my house and was about to get in, when he called behind me.

"Misa, wait-!"

Suzuna had gone to some sleepover at her friends' place and mom was sleeping because she had had a headache- she'd given me the keys so that I could come in without having to wake her up. I knew Usui was angry at me for shouting like that and I didn't want him telling me what to do and how to behave. Not at that moment.

Then he said the most shocking thing "I'm sorry."

I turned around and stared at him "What are _you_ sorry about? I should be the one apologizing for-"

He laughed and enterred my house.

"H-Hey!"

He was surveying the living room "You shifted the T.V. set."

"Yeah." I said, then looked away "Listen, Usui, _I'm_ sorry."

He turned to smile at me "Stop acting silly, Misa. It's not your fault " he came closer to me when I stopped him.

"Whoa, you're _not _doing anything here, my mom's sleeping in the next room." I warned.

"What do you mean _anything_?" he asked huskily, breath falling on my face when I pushed him.

"Pervert!"

But he pinned me to the wall and before I could make sense of anything- he was lowering his lips on mine, and I suddenly didn't want to hit him at all. That damn alien.

The next thing I knew, he was kissing me, one hand holding both my wrists clasped together and the other stroking my back gently. His lips came tracing down to my jawline, then nuzzled my neck and I just stood there like an idiot.

I couldn't believe I was letting a boy breathe down my neck and kiss me there while he held me so tightly against him. I couldn't believe Usui had the nerve to do all this after ruining our date. Not that I had wanted it. Not that I hadn't wanted it, but not that I- gah!

I was tilting my head to allow him access- I felt like I had been given so much alcohol my head was spinning round as he bit me softly. I gasped and pushed him away, and he smirked.

"I thought you could do with a little pain?"

"You-" I touched the spot where he'd given me the hickey. I felt drunk. What was with him? These were one of the few times I allowed him to kiss me- did he have to ruin the moment? I hated him so much! "My mom's in the next room, you idiot!"

"Doesn't she know about our relationship now?"

"I- yes, but that's not the point! And after everything with your dad- you have the- how _dare_ you even try to touch me in that way! It's all you fault!"

He raised his eyebrows "Oh, so you were saying sorry before, and now it's my fault?"

Oh the urge to squeeze the life out of him and hang him to dry like those clothes in my backyard…..

He sighed "Yes, it was my fault, I shouldn't have gone along with the date just to show you off"

"Wha-"

"But I'm glad" he said happily "You didn't let him dominate you!"

"Shut up" I muttered.

"Just next time..do some physical damage…" he smirked "Just enough to encourage him to follow the path of enlightenment, you know-"

I couldn't help smiling in spite of myself. I walked him to my front gate. It was very dark and silent- I guess it was well past ten-thirty. I had school tomorrow, damn this idiot he made me stay up so late!

"Goodnight, then" I said when he turned to look at me, pouting.

"What about my goodnight kiss?"

"Shut up- you've had enough kisses to last a century! That's your punishment for giving me a hickey _again_ and all that fiasco at the hotel! Get the hell out!" I said angrily.

He laughed and walked out the gate, left arm raised "Goodnight, sweetheart. Thanks for the entertaining evening." and disappeared into the dead of the night.

I stood there, staring at the place where he had been, a small smile across my lips.

"Entertaining evening, my butt. Alien Takumi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, tell me how this was, Iris Petals, and everyone else who read with this story and, hopefully, still like it :)**

**I wanted to write "Entertaining evening, my ass" but that wouldn't be much like our polite Misa. :P**

**Also, while I managed to update this within a day, that's only because it's Sunday and I have absolutely nothing to do, thank God. Tomorrow, I kick back into my stupid job again, so bear with me if it takes me a while to update chap 8 :)**

**Btw, for Vividpixie- thnx for telling me the spelling of Miyabigaoka- it was long back in a review for the 2nd chapter, but as you can see, it helped. :)**

**Whoa, that was long.**

**Okay, so see you next time!**

**~SS~**


	8. The school Dance

**A/N: Gotcha, Iris Petals and MaidSamaFanGirl :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys and you know it! :D**

**Sorry I couldn't update earlier- I had this story written in MS Word yesterday but the internet died :(**

**I'll be working on baking the cake, schooltrip and impressing the parents and update it as soon as I can!**

**Meanwhile, here's the school dance- the sequel to Jealousy-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The School Dance (3rd Person POV)<strong>_

"I'm-not-going-to-the-dance-with-anyone!" Misaki said angrily, stamping on purpose so Usui would know she was irritated. But of course, he just enjoyed it too damn much. School was over and she was making her way home while Usui Takumi followed her, continuously asking her to go to the School Dance with him, to which she kept on refusing.

First of all, that would spark rumors about them. Second, she was the School President. She had a reputation to keep and a responsibility to take. And third….well, it was embarrassing. The times they had spent practicing the waltz was enough dancing for Misaki. All that practice would just have to go to waste.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

She turned around, grabbing Usui's collar "How many times do I have to tell you? NO!"

He blinked at her "…Please?"

"Aaargh!" she consumed her walking and he, stalking her. She was blushing, but that didn't stop her from being angry. Usui laughed to himself.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing."

"God, you're such an alien! Go, now! I'm going to work!"

"I'm going there too."

"No, you're not! You can't go around following me like a puppy!"

He smirked "Who said I'm going because of you?" He knew there wasn't any other reason, but hey, she looked beyond angry, and it was super cute.

She turned a brilliant shade of purple and stomped off.

* * *

><p>Misaki entered the Student Council Room. It was Thursday- one day before the School Festival, and everyone sat in their seats doing their work except for two boys, whispering to themselves in a corner, eyes glinting.<p>

A tick mark appeared on her head.

"…What's the secret, huh?" she asked, making her way towards them "Mind sharing…?"

They yelped and ran out.

She sighed and Yukimura let out a nervous laugh. Her head shot in his direction "What is it?"

He started "H-Huh? N-nothing! They were asking these- they were planning to ask these two girls out to the dance!" he laughed loudly "So! Who are you going with?"

Misaki looked away. Suddenly, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she gazed out the window into the school grounds where Usui stood, helping out the baseball Club members with their fielding.

Her eyes softened.

"I'm going with no one."

Yukimura stared "Really? I thought Shintani or- or Usui would ask you.."

Shintani had asked her- in fact, begged her to come with him, but Misaki had refused. It had just made her feel even worse knowing that she wouldn't be going with Usui, to her surprise. Of course it was entirely up to her, but then she was the president, wasn't she?

She couldn't take a break, she was the one responsible for the School Fest, she had to look after every stall and organize everything…she didn't have time for stupid dances…

Yukimura looked thoughtful "I guess you guys are only friends after all…"

Misaki said nothing.

* * *

><p>Usui caught the ball and threw it back, his face lined with determination, but frowning and dull.<p>

"Why the long face, man?" the player who had caught the ball asked him, throwing it back "Any girl reject you? Ha! I can't think of- OW!" he cried out in pain as Usui threw the ball straight at his face and it hit his nose. The player clutched his nose, kneeling down as it started to bleed "Whad da hell, man!" he cried, his mouth filling up with blood.

Usui picked up the ball and looked at him coldly "Focus on the game. No wonder all of you are terrible."

…Why? Why did Misaki have to be so stubborn? Didn't she love him? Well, she'd said so a couple of times, not more than that_.. Is her 'reputation' as Council president more important to her than me?  
><em>"Of course not!" Misaki's voice broke through his thoughts. He stared at her. How had she been able to read his thoughts? But then he saw she hadn't answered his question at all, but was kneeling down in front of the bleeding player, handing him a tissue "Of course it's not broken, get a hold of yourself!"

She stood up and glared at Usui "What is wrong with you! Can't you go around not hurting people all the time- breaking guys' noses and girl's hearts! Honestly-!" and she turned to go away when his next line stopped her.

"And what about you, Misa? Can't you go around not breaking my heart and hurting me?" he said seriously.

She blushed and stared at him, her mouth wide open. He took her hand, eyes dark and clouded as he looked at her "Will you please come to the dance with me?"

She took her hand off his grip, looking away "Usui…I- I'm the Student Council president…I mean, how ironic- the girl who goes around kicking stalkers' butts and punishing boys because they're chasing girls all the time is in a- a relationship herself…?" she said, her face burning "I'm sorry.."

And she was gone.

Usui stood there looking into the sky. An idea was coming to him…a way that would ensure she wouldn't refuse to dance with him- either because she'd be too embarrassed or really touched- and which will not exactly shatter her 'reputation'.

* * *

><p>Misaki stood at the corner of the hall, her arms folded as she looked out at the couples dancing happily. It was hard to believe that just one week ago these same boys had been flinging their partners around. She sighed. She was there just because, of course, she was the organizer of the School Fest and she couldn't possibly leave those hooligans alone with the girls in a room with <em>really<em> dim lightings. Plus, not all the girls were of Seika High- some of them were ones who had come to the Fest and wanted to try the dance out because apparently, it sounded 'fun'.

"Misaki, let's dance!" Shintani cried, coming over to her. She shook her head.

"No, you go ahead and enjoy." She smiled. He frowned.

"It's that Usui-"

"Hinata, I told you. Enjoy." She snapped. He looked taken aback and disappeared into the crowd, frowning.

"Awwwww, Misaki, you have to dance!" Sakura cried, coming over, all clad in pink. She looked straight from the sets of Barbie "You look too cute to let it go to waste, Misa!"

It was true. Misaki did look cute in a simple halter-top red dress that brought out her complexion and made her eyes stand out along with her hair. Cute was an understatement. She looked simply beautiful- even the boys who had hated the prez seemed to be flocking to her all the time now.

"No I'm fine, Sakura. Really-" somehow she managed to force Sakura to go back to the dance. Her expression darkened again.

Usui hadn't come. She didn't know what she had expected, probably a perverted letter or consistent e-mails or hundred missed calls- but nothing. It made her feel uncomfortable. It was like she hated him when he was there, and at the same time, when he wasn't, she couldn't help missing him.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"Attention, please" came a loud voice from where the DJ was. Her eyes shot up to see who the hell it was- and there stood Usui Takumi, looking straight at her with a smile as the girls squealed and fainted. He held up a mike, and wore a sleek black tux, a tilted smile and ruffled up collar.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was on her and she found herself blushing furiously.

"First of all, I would like to tell everyone that the Prez and I are _not_ in a relationship. Happy now, my Misa?" he smirked at her as he said into the mike. The crowd's gaze intensified. She gritted her teeth. Oh great- so now everyone was going to wonder about their relationship and why he'd said that. That IDIOT!

"Glad we made that clear." Then he went forward to her and offered her a hand. All the surrounding people seemed to be holding their breath as they watched.

"Misaki-" Usui had eyes only for her "Will you dance with me?"

She looked at him, irises wide. She didn't know what it was- the fact that he hadn't said 'please' this time or that he had just made an idiot of himself in front of everyone by asking the demon president to the dance, or that he had risked his 306 bones being broken by her…..just to dance with her.

And, well, what about the rest of the school? They'd pester her to ask if she was going out with Usui or not. Well, it wasn't like they already did, but-

"Misa-" Usui smiled and said to her, putting the mike away so that only she could hear him "You think too much."

She laughed- she didn't even know why, and then took his hand, letting him pull her and come swishing to his chest as he swirled her effortlessly. The crowd cheered- except for Usui and Misaki's fans, but that was just a minor setback.

For the first time, Misaki didn't care about what others would think, and danced, even smiled.

She couldn't keep on acting that carefree, of course- but even for once, if she could be indifferent like Usui, she had to enjoy it to her fullest, right?

* * *

><p>Misaki sank into the chair holding out her high heels. Her ankles ached from all that dancing. Usui had gone to get some cold drinks and it hadn't been one minute before Shintani dropped down next to her with a big scowl. Amidst the music and lights, he said loudly "Why did you dance with Usui?"<br>Misaki had already been irritated with Hinata ever since he had asked her to the dance and she'd refused. Smiling tiredly, she said "Because he asked me to." _And because I wanted to_…she hated that fact, but what could she do? It was true- she loved Usui.

Shintani went away again as Usui returned and handed Misaki a glass, smiling.

"You look beautiful."

She went red "Shut up, you've already said that a hundred times!"

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her when a loud voice sounded from the DJ.

"AYUZAWA MISAKI, WILL YOU PLEASE DANCE WITH ME?" Shintani yelled into the mike.

Misaki was staring at the boy with horror, and Usui stood up, walking slowly towards him…

The crowd was silent again, staring at Misaki once more. Sakura's glittery-eyed face was visible from a corner- she looked delighted that her best friend had been asked twice so romantically! Misaki grimaced. This was not romantic- this was torture.

She didn't know what to do. Everyone expected a big drama now and she didn't want exactly that! But of course, our Usui was far too possessive.

He stood in front of Shintani "She's not dancing with you."

Hinata was going red from embarrassment "Who are you to say that!"

"_I_ am Misaki's partner for…_today._ And I'd really like it if you came up with more original ideas of proposing something, and not copy me." Usui said coldly.

His words were going through Shintani, not affecting him one bit as he stared at him furiously.

"Stop it you both!" Misaki came in between, looking pink "I'm-I'm not dancing with any of you!"

"Misaki, I love you!" Shintani cried into the mike all of a sudden, tears falling down his face.

Everything seemed to go on mute as Misaki stared at him through the neon lights of the Dance hall. Then a swish of blonde and Shintani was knocked down.

Her eyes went wide.

"USUI!"

* * *

><p>Misaki was tired and irritated. Why did things have to go so wrong everytime? Usui sat next to her, looking content as he sipped his drink. Shintani was being offered water and an ice pack on another chair- his cheek swollen where Usui had hit him.<p>

"Why did you have to hit him?" Misaki asked angrily.

Usui frowned "He said he loved you. Only I'm supposed to say that."

"You're an alien, Takumi Usui! It's not his fault that he- likes me!"

"If he knew tact at all he would know you don't."

Misaki stared down at her high heeled shoes that had made her ankles red. She'd been forced to wear them by Aoi, and Misaki had agreed only to shut Aoi up.

She stood up, looking angry.

"Get up." She ordered Usui, who stared up at her.

"Misaki, wha-"

"Get up and dance with me!" she said angrily. His eyes went wide. She was blushing, but didn't show her embarrassment as she looked at him with hatred "I didn't wear these painful shoes for nothing, you got that? Get the hell up!" She hated him. Hated the fact that he made her heart beat so wildly, made her feel so vulnerable and like it, she hated him so damn much!

He smiled and stood up "Let's go then, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so that was the sequel, people. It became a sort of a wreck, but I hope you liked it, and well, there's always room for improvement.**

**Long one, but couldn't help with the details. Here's Misaki's dress, if you'd like to check it out – . .**

**I thought red and black would match, and since Usui couldn't possibly come in a red tux…;)**

**I considered that since this was the sequel to a fic to Jealousy- it'd be kinda cool to have Usui getting jealous in this one. And well…offensive ;D**

**Thank you for reading and please review! ^^**

**So long,**

**~SS~**


	9. Painting

**A/N: I LOVE SUNDAYS!**

**Hey there! Thankyou for all the awesome reviews, as always, and the suggestion on what to improve :)**

**This is another random chapter. The first one in Usui's POV!**

**Okay, so here goes-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Painting (Usui's POV)<em>**

It was an exciting day for me. The day I had been looking forward to since I ever asked Misaki to join me for dinner. Usually, I woke up from my morning slumber at noon on weekends due to several calls from those charming fangirls of mine…*sigh*. If even one of these calls came from my Misa, all the waking up would be worthwhile.

To be honest, when I had first asked her if she wanted to have dinner at my apartment, I knew she'd hit me. Considering a perverted alien like me whose mind was strictly fixed on harassing my girlfriend (well, that's what she said), she must've thought inviting her over at my place would only end up with both of us in bed together.  
>My Ayuzawa doesn't trust me at all. Even after staying the night at my place once before…she still didn't trust me…? How sad…<p>

But then after all, she had agreed, and hurried away, telling me she'd meet me on Sunday evening.

Ever since then, I had been put to test- when I seriously had to control my excitement and gain control over myself.

Sunday evening arrived, and I neatly put down my sketchbooks (I like to draw once in a while) and made my way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I had to make something that Misaki didn't find too sophisticated.. I laughed at the memory of her dinner with my….parents. She had been so nervous when they said names of dishes in French. Honestly, my Misa…

Just then, the doorbell rang and I opened the door to find her standing there, pink in the face. She looked beautiful always in her typical oversized clothes.

I smiled and let her enter.

"Good evening." She said, still blushing.

I wanted to kiss her right there and then, but unfortunately she had that resolved look that said I would be dead if I tried anything. And if I died, then who would make her dinner?

"Make yourself comfortable- I'll join you in a minute" I said, going back to the kitchen as she sat on the couch, putting her handbag down, eyeing my sketchbooks- the one where I had drawn none other than my Ayuzawa in various dresses- her casual attire, school uniform, Maid Latte uniform (my favourite!) and so on and so forth.I smirked and went away.

I chopped the onions and fried the rice quickly, my hands a mere blur. What can I say? I wanted to go to her as soon as possible- my heart was beating wildly.

After putting everything, I took my apron off. Now we just had to wait for the rice to cook properly, and I could spend those divine minutes with my wonderful Misaki!

"Usui!" she cried.

Alarmed, I went over to where she sat looking down at a replica of herself in my book. The picture showed her turning around and scowling at me. The way she was blushing right now made me smile wider.

"Yes?" I smirked, sitting next to her on the couch, closing the gap between us.

"This book- you've drawn my faces in it! What the heck do you-!" she cried.

I laughed. She glared at me. How cute!

"What exactly do you mean by this, Usui!" she started to shout "You're such an alien! Who goes around making pictures of girls all the timed,huh? Pervert!"

"If you would notice, I've only drawn you- my special Ayuzawa!"

She blushed further more "Why do you keep on doing this stupid stuff?"

I laughed softly and put my arm around her back "I want to look at you all the time, Misaki. So I draw lots of pictures of you. Then I can look at you whenever I want to!"

"You're- you're just so weird!" but her blush told a different story.

"Why don't you do a portrait of me?" I asked suddenly.

She stared at me, horrified "No! I came here for dinner, Usui, just get it over with-"

"My Misa doesn't want to spend time with me" I pouted. It's one of my necessities for living now- teasing her. I absolutely am dependant on her constant cuteness! If Misaki was a net-idol then she'd easily give Aoi a run for her (or his…?) money.

"I'd want a piece of your handiwork." I said, smirking "I'm just your boyfriend- or is the reason you don't want to draw me because you're afraid you won't be able to put my dashing good looks on a mere piece of paper?"

Of course, competitive little Ayuzawa-always embarrassed whenever I mentioned her love for me- went "You wish, you alien! I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>I closed the door after Misaki left, sighing happily. 2 hours of complete bliss spent in the company of the one girl I loved more than life itself.<p>

I looked down at the folded piece of paper in my fist and made to open it.

_"Can I see it now?" I asked._

_She quietly folded the paper and handed it to me "H-Here.."_

_I smiled, and began to unfold it when she caught my wrist in alarm. I looked up at her "What is it?"_

_"D-don't – don't open it now" she said, red in the face, tightening her grip on my hand…just her touch..it made me want to do oh so much more to her.. "Please. Open it after I leave. Then you can laugh as much as you like, you alien…"_

_My eyes went wide at her furiously red face, then I smiled "Fine. If that's what you want."_

Finally, the paper was unfolded and the portrait of me done by my Misa revealed. I stared at it for a while, then covered my mouth, trying my best not to laugh.

My, my! Misaki, the daring, amazing Council President- who could punch a bunch of bullying boys and win every race for the sake of one girl and transform herself into a man to enter into a Butler's competition- couldn't paint!

It was no use- I had to burst out laughing. The painting was such a messy drawing of me only my Misa could've done it!

I gazed at the painting where I sat, my blonde hair a little green because somehow she'd mixed my eye color with my hair- there was no hint of any pupils in my eyes- resulting in them looking blankly green, and my skin- which was green, red and yellow all at once. This was a miracle of art- she'd managed to mix everything together! I couldn't believe a portrait of my face could be so unrecognizable! I even looked a little like an alien!

Well, I'm living up to the reputation of it after all.

I smiled and found some duct tape and stuck the portrait up on the wall opposite to where I slept, so that I would see it the first thing in the morning when I woke up and the last thing in the night when I slept.

The portrait was a mess- nothing but a blonde grassy furball.

And yet, despite everything, it was the most beautiful painting I'd ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not that good, in my opinion. I though I was kind of repeating things or I dunno.**

**Anway! Thankyou for reading and please review.**

**Iris Petals and MaidSamaFanGirl- I've finished writing the stories for your ideas and I'll be updating it one by one :)**

**The next one is going to be the cake one.**

**_Alvida!_**

**~SS~**


	10. Birthday Cake

**A/N: Thankyou for your reviews, as always! :)**

**This one is for Iris Petals, who suggested it- **

**I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Birthday Cake (3rd Person POV)<em>**

"Misaki!" Erika hissed, hiding behind the curtain that led to the passage to the Staff Only room.

Misaki, who was serving Usui, looked at the woman "What is it?"

Erika gestured for her to come quickly. Blinking, Misa walked over inside the room, where Aoi, Subaru and Honoka were already present.

"What are you all doing here?" Misaki asked "Who's serving the customers?"

"There are not many, so Satsuke will manage." Erika waved off casually "But Aoi, you can go help."

Aoi sighed, took a tray and disappeared. Erika turned to Misaki, Subaru and Honoka, hands on hips "Satsukes' birthday's coming up. And we have to make it special, guys!"

"How exactly?" Misaki asked.

"Of course, Misaki's so helpful, but when it comes to this she doesn't have any ideas. It's so depressing when everybody depends on her and she disappoints everyone and we can't…" Honoka started to rattle off, emitting a dark aura.

Erika, Subaru and Misaki sighed and ignored her.

"So I was thinking we decorate the whole of the café and celebrate it right here at Maid Latte!" Erika said happily.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Usui's head popped out behind Misa, who spun around, glaring at him.

"Wha- what are you doing here! This is for staff only, you stalker, get out!"

Erika looked at Usui with shining eyes "You can make the cake!"

Both Usui and Misaki who were busy with each other, stared at her.

"Really? I'd love to!" Usui smiled.

"No! What if he messes up?" Misaki protested "He's an alien- what if- what if he poisons it? You can't-"

"Misa, you can't deny he's the best cook we have. Satsuke will like it." Subaru said.

Usui smirked and eyed his girlfriend "Have a little faith, honey. I'm your boyfriend."

She went red and went away, fuming.

* * *

><p>"I'm all set up!" Misa smiled, tying her hair up. It was a Saturday, Satsuke's birthday, and she had come to Maid Latte early- 3 hours infact- before opening hours to decorate the café in Satsuke's absence. Aoi had assured them he'd distract her as long as he could in case she 'felt like coming early'. In other words, Aoi had left them to do all the hard work.<p>

"Okay!" Erika cried happily, looking around "Usui, you can bake the cake!"

"Subaru and I will decorate the first floor." Misaki said, smiling.

Erika nodded "Then Honoka and I will be down here-"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be needing my partner" Usui smirked.

Misaki went pink. That creep…

Erika smiled knowingly and winked "You can have Misaki, then-"

"N-No! No way- I refuse! I decline!" Misaki cried but Usui carried her away.

"Let's go, sweetheart"

"They're really perfect" Subaru said.

"Ofcourse Usui had to go for Misakis' lack of feminism . I mean, she never wears outfits that girls do. It's almost as if she was a boy who grew his hair long because…." Honoka started babbling again.

Subaru adjusted her glasses and went away, avoiding her.

Erika sighed "I hate when Honoka gets this way…"

* * *

><p>"Put me down, you alien!"<p>

"Yep. We're all good" Usui set Misaki down, washed his hands and began sorting through the ingredients.

"What do you mean? YOU CAN'T GO AROUND PICKING ME EVERYTIME YOU…"

"Hmmm….chocolate or vanilla? I guess I'll go for strawberry" Usui said thoughtfully, then threw a bowl at Misaki, who caught it, looking surprised "Get me some cake flour in it, will you? Thank you"

Boiling with rage, grinding the bowl in her grip, Misaki walked away to the closet and filled it with cake flour. _The nerve of him….._

"_There_!" she smashed the filled bowl down on the table with all the force she had in fury. There was a shatter, a _poof!_ and both their faces were filled with flour, the bowl broken in her hands.

"Now, now. You are a disaster" he sighed, cleaning his eyes and mouth. He made to brush the flour off her face but she shook him away and did it herself, teeth gritted.

They started again with another bowl.

"I want you to separate the whites of the egg now, and do it carefully. Like this" He demonstrated with swift and easy hands. Misaki thought it was quite easy…

She nodded, took an egg, and broke it. Before she had any time to close it again it so that only the light part of it- the egg white- would come out, the whole yolk plopped down into the empty bowl where Usui had separated the egg white successfully.

"Try another one." Usui smiled.

After 7 eggs and continuous failure, he broke the silence "You know what? Just let me do that-" he took the tray of eggs "Who don't you go add the baking powder and the flavour in it?"

Misaki stared at his hands, which were a mere blur as he took the eggs and cracked them open, then another one- then another one- she felt pathetic.

"Where did you learn all this from?" she gaped.

He smirked, handing her the bowl "Beat the egg white in one direction. I'll get some butter."

He walked out of the kitchen to the refrigerator, a smile tugging at his lips.

"How're you guys doing?" Erika came up to him, her hands strongly smelling of glue.

Usui took the butter and they made their way back to the kitchen. "Everything's fine. Misa's not that bad, I suppooooo…." A screech, a cry and a bang. His voice trailed away as both Erika and him stared at Misaki.

He had only been gone for one minute….what could've possibly gone wrong in 60 seconds..? And yet still, Misaki lay there on the floor, the bowl on top of her head with all the egg white dripping off her hair and down her face. She looked shocked and close to tears.

Erika whipped around and walked away without another word except for "I trust you, Usui…"

Usui walked upto Misaki "Misa-" he pulled her up "Mind explaining?"

She looked away, bitterly "I-I slipped-"

He sighed "Yes, of course."

He looked at her fiery red face, her cute pout and the way she looked so disappointed with herself. He chuckled softly, taking the sleeves of his full-sleeved white shirt and wiping her face gently.

"Why are you laughing?" she went angrily "You can make a very good cake- I'm just hopeless, happy?"

He looked at her fondly "Yep, you are my Misaki Ayuzawa. Come on- wash your face and get back in here."

She clenched her fists "You don't need me! I'm only going to make things worse!"

He laughed "No, you just need supervision. Now do you know what happens when I leave you out of my sight for one minute? I always look after you, you've gotten used to it." He grinned at her blush "Go now."

She went, and he made to break the eggs and do everything again, laughing to himself.

Overall, it wasn't that bad. They managed to make the batter, pour it out and put it in the oven without any more accidents.

The oven gave a _ping!_ around half-an-hour later. Misaki leapt up to see her first ever own-made cake.

Erika, Honoka and Subaru, who had finished decorating by then, sighed with dreamy eyes, losing themselves in the fragrance as Usui brought the cake out.

"Time for the icing. Misa, if you would do the honors" Usui smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is the best birthday ever!" Satsuke squealed. The customers were clapping, smiling at the close friendship between the staff of their favourite cafe. Satsuke flung her arms around Usui and Misaki, her face smeared with icing "Thankyou, guys! The cake looks sooooo cute! And I just tasted it- It's amazing! And Erika and Subaru and Honoka! How can I forget you!"<p>

"MISAKI BAKED A CAKE! IT LOOKS YUMMMYYYYYY…" cried the Idiot trio.

Amidst all the yells and celebrations, Misaki smiled down at the pink cake- her first one. It had the picture of a blue-haired maid (who was supposed to be Satsuke, according to Misa) and a '_Happy Birthday Satsuke'_ written with tiny purple-pink rosettes adorning the periphery of the circular cake (courtesy of Usui).

Usui smiled, took Misaki's arm and pulled….

Erika was smiling, Aoi was going blue because Satsuke was hugging him too tightly, Honoka holding up the cake knife to Satsuke and Subaru wiping her glasses that were smeared with icing during the time when the maids had tried to paint Satsuke's face with the icing.

And just at the corner, if you looked carefully, stood a blonde boy, eyes closed, his lips locked intensely with a blushing, black-haired maid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I managed to update really quickly again, but don't get used to it; I might not be able to later on :(  
><strong>

**I'd give up this stupid summer job if not fot the fact that I need the money. Why couldn't I just get a normal job at McDonald's like everyone else?**

**Okay, so tell me how this one was, Iris Petals- and everyone of you guys out there who are reading this! :)  
><strong>

**Impressing the parents will be next, MaidSamaFanGirl, and then the School Trip, Iris Petals. :D  
><strong>

**I'll be open to any of your ideas, as always ^^**

**Oh, and I got the perfect way to end this fic! Don't worry, it won't be anywhere soon, though.**

**Thankyou for reading and please review!**

**~SS~ **


	11. Poison

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews everyone, and yeah, it's Satsuk_i. _Thanx for correcting that ****:)**

**This fic is for MaidSamaFanGirl, who came up with it. I made it from 'impressing the parents' to 'impressing the _father' _since his mother didn't really have a role and she seemed content with Misa in it's previous fic (_The Date_) and Mr. Walker was the one who was pissed at Misa and all…so yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. This takes place in Miyabigaoka. I'm not sure whether I mentioned it or not in the story, so I just wanna make sure ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poison (Misaki's POV)<em>**

"So, we meet again" Mr. Walker smiled. I could see he didn't mean anything by that smile- actually, he looked ready to bite me, which wouldn't be surprising considering I had shouted at him about how pathetic he was the first and last time we'd met.

We were at this really absurd meeting Tora Igarashi had initiated. He'd wanted me to come as President of Seika High…but what was Mr. Walker doing here? This was supposed to be a meeting of all the representatives of different schools around the town, right? We'd held a joint session so we could decide and probably do some functions or host some games- stuff like that.

This didn't seem a meeting to me in the first place, more like a business party. People were drinking wine and discussing quietly- the men wore suits and women were in gowns- well, except for me.

How was I supposed to know we'd be having a party at a large banquet hall that had its' own mini-bar; and not a meeting in a small Student Council Room…?

There were more than a hundred people out here!

"You represent that delinquent school, don't you?" Mr. Walker asked, beckoning me to sit next to him in the bar sort of place. He took a sip of his drink, then said something to the 'bartender', who nodded and took his drink away.

"Aah…Ayuzawa Misaki. You came" smiled Tora Igarashi, coming over to us.

Those eyes…Even his smirk was maddening…

But, it was my fault, I shouldn't have come here in the first place.

"Where's you partner…?" Tora asked me innocently "Mr. Walker here is one of our major sponsors- I thought Takumi Walker would be here."

So this was why Mr. Walker was here? Apparently he was some sponsor of Miyabigaoka.

"Takumi _Usui_ is not-" I began when Mr. Walker interrupted me and said, smirking "My _son_ will be arriving shortly."

I stared at him. Usui was coming? Why was- this was a President's Joint Session, for God's sake!

"Misaki Ayuzawa is here as the Council President of Seika High." Tora smiled "Of course, after seeing our agendas, hopefully she'll agree transferring schools. She'll not be charged- she'll be on full scholarship, obviously."

I gritted my teeth "Never…" I said.

"I would send in Takumi to keep you company" smirked Mr. Walker. He basically wanted me to transfer to Miyabigaoka so that Usui'd automatically agree to transfer schools to be with me..? What a sick man.

The bartender returned with Mr. Walkers' drink and put it on the counter. I was still glaring at Mr. Walker, but out of the corner of my eyes, I could watch the bartender who was just behind the counter, out of Mr. Walker's sight.

Then the bartender did the strangest thing. He took out a small packet, cut it and poured a white powder in the drink.

My eyes shot at him…._what the heck was he doing?_

He looked taken aback at me and threw the empty packet away. And then, he turned the drink to mix the white stuff in it with it's stirrer and made to serve Mr. Walker!

_Wait- what- what had he done just then…? What had he mixed?_

_…Could it possibly be poison…?_

The bartender handed the drink to Mr. Walker..

_How absurd..this couldn't be poison, yeah sure Mr. Walker was a renowned businessman..one of the World's Top 10 Richest Men…okay…he must have enemies…But who in Miyabigaoka would want to kill him? Tora..? No way, Mr. Walker was their school's sponsor.._

Mr. Walker smiled and took it…

_Maybe I was getting paranoid…yeah, maybe it was just a medication, Mr. Walker must have told the bartender to add it…but why didn't he add it himself..? Okay, stop thinking, Misaki. It's nothing- stop thinking-_

He brought the glass to his lips…

_But what if it is poison..? Just in case…? It can't- He can't- No! Wait!_

"Don't drink that!" I yelled, and threw the glass out of his grip. It was like as if everything was on slow motion. The glass flew in the air, the drink splashing onto Tora Igarashi's suit- the glass shattered on the floor with an ear-splitting crash.

I stood there, my arm outstretched as everyone in the hall stared at me.

"What is wrong with you?" Mr. Walker hissed.

"It's- that drink's poisoned- I saw that guy mix some white- some-" I panted. I couldn't make track of things. Igarashi threw off his drenched coat, teeth gritted, glaring at me.

"That was _sugar_. Powdered _sugar_." Mr. Walker said out loud as if he wanted everyone to hear. And, well, all of the 152 people in the hall had eyes and ears only for me. It was so silent, and I felt myself going red as I looked down "That was _lemonade_. I don't drink alcohol, for your information, Misaki _Ayuzawa_. I told the guy to add some more _sugar_." He said in a loud growl.

Every word felt like a stab. I had made a fool of myself in front of not only him but the presidents of possibly the whole school in this city, especially Tora Igarashi…

I've never been so humiliated in my life before. I slowly started walking backwards..and then ran out of the hall for the restrooms.

On my way out, I crashed into a blonde guy.

"M-Misaki…?" It was Usui.

But I paid no heed and hurried out.

* * *

><p>The rest of the meeting was disastrous but with Usui, I found everything surprisingly…tolerable. I hadn't been more thankful to him for being there- even if I would die than admit it.<p>

He was the only one who talked to me probably without adding any jibes and made my presence known in the meeting (which we finally held). But the strange thing was that I caught Mr. Walker sending me looks throughout the day.

It wasn't until everything was over and Usui and I were heading home when Mr. Walker appeared.

He cleared his throat.

"Miss- Ayuzawa" he said quietly.

I felt the color rush upto my face once again. What did he have to say to me now?"

"Yes?"

Usui was quiet, but I knew he was waiting for Mr. Walker to dare throw in an insult to have a go at him.

Mr. Walker's next words astonished me.

"Thankyou" he said hoarsely.

I was caught completely off guard.

"_H-huh_?"

"I got angry with you for spilling my drink- but now that I think of it- if my drink had actually been poisoned, I would be leaving dead now if not for your impulsive act." He said hastily, but then sent an awkward smile- it looked like a cross between a grimace and trying to look grateful, then looked at Usui "Takumi, I'll give you a lift back home…"

"No thanks, I'd rather go with my girlfriend" he said stiffly.

Mr. Walker scowled, and sent me a mild irritated look. Not like he was disgusted with me….but as if he was still trying to understand who and how I was.

I smirked at him. He smiled uneasily, looking at me like I was the weird one. Well, maybe I was. But I can only be myself, right?

And then he left back to the entry gate of Miyabigaoka where his car stood waiting for him.

Usui and I were alone again. I was kind of exhausted and irritated with the day's events and leaned against his shoulder catching hold of his arm. I was sleepy, ok?

He smirked down at me "Being affectionate, are we?"

"Shut up" I muttered. I was just tired. It had nothing to do with how I wanted to be close to him. Even if he smelt nice. _Really_ nice.

His arm slithered around my waist, but I slapped it away.

"Don't even try it" I said, my eyes narrowed.

He chuckled, and looked in front of him "You really are a noble person- saving someone who hates you."

"I didn't save him."

"It's not your fault the drink wasn't poisoned."

I looked at him "What do you mean!"

He laughed "Nothing. He seemed grateful though."

"Well, I would be. If the drink had been poisoned, obviously."

"Wanna try it?"

"No!"

Mr. Walker didn't hate me. Particularly anyway.

I think I could live with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made so many damn changes in this fic before I finally seemed satisfied. **

**I think.**

**Gah- whatever.**

**So tell me how it was everyone, and you too, MaidSamaFanGirl! I'm open to any ideas.**

**And thankyou for everyone who have added this story to their faves or alerts, I'm truly grateful! :D  
>Thankyou for tuning-in! <strong>**J**

**Afscheid!**

**~SS~**


	12. The School Trip

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late! I'm already working on another fic and now my eyesight is decreasing rapidly according to my optician so I'm trying to avoid the system too often.**

**Yeah well, anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews and yes I've gotten your suggestions, Iris Petals and Chizuru, and I will be working on both of them ****:)**

**Thanks a whole lot everyone for reading, reviewing and adding this to your fave's or alert's!**

**Something I've not done at all since this fic started so-**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Maid-sama, only the plots of this story. Except for the plots that my reviewers have suggested to me, of course ****:)**

**Here's the School Trip, for Iris Petals –**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The School Trip (3rd Person POV)<em>**

Misaki was pissed. She sat next to Usui (who sat near the window, head laid back and mouth open, green in the face), gritting her teeth. Of all the places to come to, they had decided to come to the beach house because of a majority vote.

All the boys had voted for the beach- even that idiot Usui ("I just want to say my Misa in a bikini!"). With 90% of the school population voting for the beach, there was no chance for the girls to win.

"I'll get you back for this, you perverts…." Misaki muttered.

Usui sighed next to her, head falling on her shoulder. He was pale in the face "Give it a rest, Misa" and closed his eyes.

She stared at him, slightly pink "What's with you? You look sick!"

His mouth was wide open "I have problems with traveling for too long…" his voice trailed away.

She smirked. She had never seen him so weak and vulnerable. Just then, his lips brushed against hers softly and he laid back, breathing deeply "That was so much better"

A couple of boys had taken it into their heads to yell out songs just then.

"Shut up before I get my hands on you!" Misaki shouted at them, then turned to Usui, blushing furiously " And you! Stop going around kissing me in front of so many people!" she scoffed and went off to sit with Shizuko and Suzuna.

God, he could be such a pain in the neck sometimes.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>"N-No way…."<p>

Misaki and Usui stared at the two- storey building in front of her that was meant for their stay as the sun shone harshly above their heads. The waves broke down on the beach behind them that faced the balconies of the beach house. The saltiness of the sea could be smelt, and the air was humid, but getting cooler as evening arrived.

There was another beach house not long off for the teachers, and the Student Council had been given duty to take care of the students at night time.

"No way…the boys and girls can't stay in one building!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usui smiled. Once off the bus, he had been looking a lot better and acting a nit like his old self "You scared?" he asked her.

"Of course not!" she said haughtily, heading to the front of the students "Okay! Girls will follow and the boys will wait!"

Shintani made his way to Usui, his eyes not leaving Misaki "She's so amazing.."

Usui scowled. This was definitely going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>The excitement in the Boys' room couldn't be contained. All of them seemed to be talking about how the girls would turn up in revealing swimsuits and that there'd be no teachers around the ocean…..<p>

"We could trip them in the water and just as they're about to crash- _voila!_ We sweep them off their feet!"

"And then they will realize our worth and to heel with the demon prez!"

Usui surveyed the guys around him lazily as they changed into their swimming trunks, talking excitedly and babbling off. As they made their way out of the building onto the beach, Usui found himself being in Shintani's company every time- wherever he went. It was getting irritating. The sun beat down as some of them ran into the sea, yelling about and diving, splashing around.

"The water's cool! Come in!: yelled someone at Usui, but he shook his head and gazed up at the building, waiting for the girls to come out.

It was around six in the evening, and even if the boys had freshened up quickly and headed downstairs, the girls obviously seemed to be taking a hell lot of time.

He pictured Misaki in a bikini, with her dark hair open, softly swaying to the breeze…her golden eyes glittering in the sun with her rare fun-loving smile. He blushed, then smiled. If the prez knew what he was thinking he would be dead by now..

"I wonder how Misaki looks in a bikini?" Shintani wondered out loud.

Usui's irritation came back, and he looked at Shintani with a cold eye "You are being a pervert, aren't you?"

Hinata went red "No, that's not true! Besides, she's calling you a pervert all the time!"

Usui smirked "I have the license to be her pervert. You don't."

Before Shintani could realize the meaning behind Usui's words, there was a yell from a random boy, and the males braced themselves to attack as they heard the giggling of the girls.

"ANYONE LAYS A HAND ON THEM AND THEY DIE!" came Misaki's typical yell and Usui and Shintani leaned eagerly to see her enter- to see what she was wearing. Usui nudged Shintani so that the boy fell face-first into the sand with a cry. Happy that he was down and Usui was the only one looking, Usui raised his head to eagerly see Misaki come out into the blazing sun.

His expression went blank when he saw what she was wearing.

No bikini.

Ofcourse, the girls that came running out, squealing and tried flocking to Usui were wearing skimpy outfits and trying to get him to notice them but the girl who mattered to him- Ayuzawa Misaki, was clad in a T-Shirt and shorts upto her mid-thigh. Her hair were tied up and she wore a stern expression.

"That was disappointing." He mumbeled as Shintani got up with an eager face and looked at Misaki, then his face fell at her covering clothes, and he dragged his feet to the ocean where the boys were splashing around and the teachers were trying to tone down the risks of accidental death.

Misaki was walking upto Usui "Why are you shirtless?" she asked, blushing.

He stared at her "That's because we're on a beach. Which makes me wonder, why is Ayuzawa not wearing a bikini? It is a beach, right?"

She reddened "Shut up, you pervert and out a shirt on!"

"If Misaki kisses me then I will!" Usui sat up cheerfully.

"No way!" Misaki gritted her teeth.

"Misaki the water's cold! Come in!" came Sakura's enthusiastic cry and Misaki went off to join them.

He sighed. Well, atleast he'd be able to see her t-shirt sticking to her.

Oh who cared? He just wanted to be alone with her.

* * *

><p>Dinner. Complete bore and utter waste of time.<p>

Why was Shintani always with Usui anyway? He was there with him in the beach, in the room, during dinnertime.

How had Misaki tolerated him as a child anyway?

The boys and finished their meal and were talking out loudly about their 'awesome' day at the beach. The next day they were supposed to be camping in the woods nearby and the third they'd be doing some water surfing and learn how to ride a motorboat (with an instructor of course) and the fourth day would be spent relaxing till five in the evening when they will head back home.

"Okay! It's time for bed!" Misaki's voice came from the door. Usui turned and looked at her. She felt his eyes bearing into her and reddened, avoiding his eyes "You have the ground and first floor to yourselves! I've stuck the schedule that had the names of boys who'll be sharing one room on the bulletin board in the corridors. Yukimura, you're incharge for the boys!"

The vice-prez trembled and nodded.

And she was out of there.

Usui wanted to reach out and grab her hand. 12 hours…he hadn't touché dher for 12 hours- ever since they had reached the place. He couldn't live like this for the next 4 days and 3 nights of the trip.

To worsen things, Shintani and the Idiot Trio turned out to be his roommates.

* * *

><p>Misaki couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about the look Usui had given her, and the completely sickened he had worn throughout the day. What was wrong with him?<p>

She heard a creak and jumped up. Everything was dark and Sakura and Shizuko were fast asleep on the beds next to Misaki.

"W-who is it?" she called out. Another creak- then running footsteps and then-

"TAKU-!" she made to scream for help (looking back, why did she yell Usui's name?) when the person pinned her to the wall and covered her a mouth.

The scent of the person was very familiar…..in the nightlamp, Misaki caught the sight of blonde hair. It was Usui.

She tried to hit him, but he gripped her wrists, resting his forehead on hers. His breath hit her lips and she blushed at the sudden closeness.

"I'm so glad to be with you…" he whispered, wrapping a tight arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"W-what?"

"I haven't been with you for more than 12 hours. Do you know how much that is in Usui years?"

"What are you talking about, you alien? Look, get ba-"

But his lips crashed onto hers and he brought her so close she could feel his heartbeat. She could feel he was desperate- he seemed drunk; as if her absence had left him confused, from the way he was kissing her so fiercely, moving her lips in a thirsty. yet gentle shut her eyes tightly, it was the first time he had kissed her this way, and she seemed to enjoy it.

Usui felt so much better and he smiled against her lips.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Misaki sank down on the floor, flushed and gasping for breath while Usui slumped against the wall.<p>

"Go back, you alien, before Sakura or Shizuko wake up. Or anyone from your room, you'll be severely punished." She said, panting.

He smirked "So Misaki doesn't want to punish me?"

She went redder "I just don't want them to- to know what you were doing here!"

He laughed at her red face "Ayuzawa's so cute!"

"Shut up!"

Okay, then, I guess I should go" he smiled, walking over to the balcony of the second floor and leaning over the railings to see the height of the building. Apparently it wasn't he swung his legs over the rails.

"Wait- what are you doing!" Misaki cried, alarmed, running to him, but he had jumped down the building onto the beach sand below of the beach house.

"WHAT KIND OF CREATURE ARE YOU? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him as he got up, brushing the sand off his clothes. The sand had taken most of the shock of his jump and he was unharmed.

"CAN'T YOU GO OUT THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?"

He looked up and grinned at her, waved and disappeared into the ground floor of the building.

Misaki was fuming as she looked at where he had been.

"That _alien_!"

"Hmmm…M-Misa…what's the maaaaattter…?" came Sakura's voice, heavy with sleep as she sat up in her bed and yawned.

Misaki looked back and Sakura's droopy eyelids, then back at where usui ahd stood minutes ago, a small smile on her face.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, it came out more like a make out session rather than a school trip. Pardon any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I was kinda disappointed, but not bad. I'm so writing a sequel to this, though, I havea pretty good idea for it!**

**Okay, then, tell me how it was, Iris Petals, and everyone who are reading. ****J**

**Don't expect any quick updates, I'm really sorry ****L**

**Thankyou.**

**~SS~**


	13. The Sub

**A/N: Been a while since I updated. Sorry about that ): **

**Thankyou for the suggestions, Raina Rasberry (:**

**And Tiggy, I was really touched by your review- thankyou!**

**This chapter's for Chizuru –**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Maid-sama**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Sub (3<strong>__**rd**__** Person POV)**_

"Good afternoon, class." said a heavily accented voice. The speech was distorted and the students looked up to see a man with Caucasian skin enter the classroom, wearing thick horn-rimmed glasses.

He seemed like an Indian or someone from the West, definitely, as the students tried to stifle their laughs. The man was need, with clear brown eyes and he surveyed the class, a small frown built on his lips.

"My name is Jay- and I'm going to be your Substitute Maths teacher for today." He said in, looking at everyone and walking by every student, examining and taking in the surroundings of the class as he moved towards the front.

"Before I start with my lessons today, I want everyone to submit their homework that your teacher set you with yesterday. Whoever hasn't done it, please stand up."

Misaki smirked as around 5 boys stood up, their heads hung down as they hid their amused expressions- it was all a joke for them.

Jay stared at them. His angular face with his brown hair falling in curls till his ears, was etched with a scowl "And why didn't you do it?"

All the boys mumbeled inaudibly and muttered awful excuses.

The teacher's expression became sterner "Out of my class, now!"

They boys stared up at him, then went out of the classroom door without another word.

Misaki looked smug, as if her birthday had come earlier "That'll teach them, those miscreants…"

Usui smiled on the desk next to hers, and leaned forward "Don't you think that's a little harsh, prez?"  
>She sent him a glare as she handed her book to Jay "They are who they are."<p>

"Who exactly, Miss Ayuzawa?" came Jay's questioning voice.

Misaki looked up, startled "H-How do- do you know my name…?"  
>Jay gestured to her maths notebook "It's written right here." He threw the book on her desk after giving it a tick mark "Impressive, Miss Ayuzawa. You got all of that right. The curve of the 8's was kind of misleading- I took them as P's, but that's okay."<p>

Misaki gave a weak smile at him, but Jay gave her a weird look and moved on to the next desk.

She searched his face- he was in his late twenties and seemed like he was new in his teaching career.

"Terrible handwriting!" he exclaimed as he looked down at the book of another boy. "Really, the 4's look like A's….and such messy work!" he sent the student a glare "I will be giving you two pages of handwriting improvement and I want you to take this business very seriously!"

The student stared at him, and the other boys looked indignant as Jay moved on to the next person.

"Such disgrace! You seem to be truly the students of Seika High- no good at all except some of you- what do the others do? Follow Miss Ayuzawa's example, look at her work-"

Misaki, who had had a scowl building up in her face, brightened as jay said it and immediately a small smile came up to her, as she shook her head, flustered "N-no- it's nothing!"

The males sent her a glare-except for Usui and she glared right back until they shrank and looked back in distaste.

Jay continued to check everyone's homework. Instead of collecting the books and proceeding with the class lessons, he kept on checking each book and making jibe comments.

"Hey, you- tuck your shirt and button up your top button!" he shot at a boy.

"But it's so hot!" the student cried.

Jay looked at him, eyebrows raised "Oh, so it's _hot. _Well, tucking up your shirt and trying to be neat will not kill you, young man! Filthy- and just look at those hair! I want them cut by tomorrow!"

No one said anything as the boy scowled and tucked his shirt, and buttoned up his button.

"Bastard." He muttered.

Jay shot around "What did you say?" he said sharply

"Nothing"

"What is your name? You want me to take you to the principle, huh?" Jay asked threateningly.

"I'm Kazuki- and try doing anything to me!" the boy burst out angrily.

"Out of my class. Go to the principle's office! Detention for you!"  
>"Yeah, whatever!" Kazuki strode out, glaring at Jay.<p>

Misaki shot out of her desk "Kazuki, you'll be meeting me after detention at the Council Room!" she felt beyond angry at the way Kazuki was behaving in front of their substitute teacher "I will not have you talking such language-"

"Yeah, yeah, prez. I don't care." Kazuki sent her an indifferent look and went out.

Misaki stared until Jay cried out "You-! Get me some white chalk!"

"But there are chalks there-"

"They're not white! You think I'll scribble down in coloured chalks like this is kindergarten?" Jay spat. Misaki sat down, concentrating on the way Kazuki had looked at her. It was as if he thought she was hopeless.

_Really?..._ She thought as a boy went out to get some chalks, muttering…._Do they really think I'm hopeless? But it's not me- it's- it's them! They way they behave in front of everyone- they refuse to learn! How is it my-?..._

Misaki scowled and Usui smirked at her cute expression. He knew what she was thinking- it was one of the things he liked best about Misaki. Whenever she did something wrong- she would always realize it and do something about it, even if it meant she had to put her reputation at stake. He knew she was thinking about how Kazuki looked like he knew she wouldn't help him.

_Am I really that bad….? _Misaki thought about what she'd do if Jay had bullied the girls like this. Would she still sit there watching and being smug about it all? _Of course not!_ Suddenly she felt really guilty. She _was _being one-sided- she somehow seemed to have forgotten that sometimes, maybe the boys could be right. And the way Jay was treating them wasn't exactly fair either.

"Okay, who can answer this question?" came Jay's voice and interrupted her thoughts as he shot down an equation on the board with a white chalk and turned around to look at the students expectedly. Some of the girls raised their hands- and the only boys who had their hands raised was Usui, Shintani and Yukimura.

Jay's brows furrowed, and he pointed over at Yukimura "Okay, you tell me"

"I-It's- it's _'x'_ equals t-to-" Yukimura stammered under Jay's intense gaze "I m-m-mean it's- I- _'x'_ is- I- '_x_' is- it's- it-s- I can't do it!" Yukimura wailed as Jay's eyes slowly went up in flames.

"Yukimura what are-?" Misaki said, and Usui shook his head, smiling his alien-ish smile again.

"Why did you raise your hand then?" Jay asked in his queer accent, frowning. He then looked up at the students "What a bunch of students are you! You-! Tell me the answer to this!" He pointed at a random boy who stood up, scowling.

Shuddering and sniffing really loudly, Yukimura made to sit down when Jay's arm shot at him "Why are you sitting, huh? I didn't tell you to sit down! Raise your arms above your head and stay like that!"

Misaki's brow furrowed and she looked at Jay's face as he glared at Yukimura.

The vice- president trembled and raised two shaking arms and stood up, tears ready to spill out.

!5 minutes later, Jay stood in front of the class, erasing the equation that the students hadn't been able to solve. His face was red and half the boys were standing with their arms above their heads.

Jay hadn't asked any of the girls, or the boys who knew the solution. Instead, he kept on pointing out the people who didn't know.

Now he was muttering exceptionally loudly, in rage "Don't know what your teachers have been doing all this time…one sum! One sum you can't get! _One sum!_ Seika High does live up to it's reputation, filthy children- don't know how to dress, don't study, what do they-"

Misaki's insides were starting to boil. She watched the boys wince as their arms started to hurt and how they were muttering cuss words at Jay, and looking in her direction with disgust.

She looked down; she had smirked at them when Jay had punished them, but now it all seemed too wrong.

Jay's words were still audible clearly- "No morals, nothing! I don't know _what _these teachers have been doing to you- how will they ever be prepared for their yearlies..? These staff.."

That was it. Misaki slammed her fist down on her desk and stood up, glaring at Jay

"You want to know what the other teachers have been doing?" she said loudly. Usui smiled proudly next to her. That was his Misaki, al right.

"They've been teaching us subjects and sticking to them- not fussing over the color of chalk! They have been teaching us to follow our teachers, like we are doing right now even if you don't deserve it one bit! You've wasted 40 MINUTES groaning about the COLOR of chalks, commenting on other people's HANDWRITING and giving them lines! And Yukimura hasn't even done anything! He just got nervous because you were-"

"Miss Ayuzawa, you-" Jay began threateningly.

"You can't go around punishing the students in this manner HERE at Seika High! OUR teachers have NEVER treated us this way! Now, Mr. Jay, since I've told you what the teachers _here_ at _Seika High _do-" Misaki took a deep breath and looked at the substitute teacher with determined eyes "- I suggest you stop asking about that and start teaching us something _yourself_." She finished, glaring at Jay who looked like he didn't know what to say.

After a long silence where the students held their breath, waiting for Misaki to be sentenced to detention, Jay cleared his throat "Everyone sit down, please." He said and turned around to ignore everyone's looks.

The boys' arms went limp by their side as they stared at Jay, who was writing down sums and their solutions on the board furiously without any word, and then at Misaki, who sat down with a dignified face and started to copy it down.

Usui smiled as the boys smiled at Misaki's direction, sitting down on their seats and whispering, astonished.

As the mood of the class came down back to normal, a boy leaned to whisper into her ear "Hey, prez… thanks"

"I'm not done with you" she mumbeled "Meet me at the Council Room- all of you who didn't get that sum."

The male grinned and exchanged knowing glances with his fellow friends, then went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was….I don't know. *shrug* I hope you liked it Chizuru. It took me literally 7 days to write this out- I had a major writer's block :P**

**Well, I've seen some Indian movies where the students were punished this way, so I put it in here. I hope it didn't cause any offence to my Indian readers- I thought Indians are all disciplined and stuff- like Japanese ninjas- so I made the Sub that way (:**

**Ok, I started babbling again.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! ^^**

**Iris Petals- Ill Misaki is next. I kind of liked the way I wrote that ;)**

**Adios!**

**~SS~**


	14. Babysitting Misaki

**A/N: Whoa….a 100+ reviews…*stares blankly at the screen*...I could get used to this though...  
><strong>

**Thankyou all of you for reading, suggesting, reviewing and liking this story! I love all you guys! (:**

**To Lornaa223- I have read your suggestion, and I will definitely work on it- it sounds good :D Thankyou.**

**Now, this chapter is for you, Iris Petals. Hope all of you guys enjoy (: -**

**P.S. I still don't own Maid-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Babysitting Misaki (3rd Person POV)<em>**

"Good afternoon, Miss Ayuzawa. Is Misaki there-? I was worried as she missed school today..." Usui smiled, his hands in his pocket with a cool expression on his face, despite the fact that he was anxious beyond anything. He stood in front of the Ayuzawa house, Misaki's mother having opened the door, her purse around her shoulders.

"Aah! Usui, just when I needed someone to look after Misaki!"

Usui's head immediately went on full alert "What's wrong?"

She rolled his eyes, smiling wearily "Oh, the usual, you know…she never listens to me- always puts in too much effort- ultimately effecting her health. Usui- this is a huge favor- but could you look after Misaki just for a while? I have to go grocery shopping"

"Of course" he smiled, walking in. Suzuna sat in the dining room- stiff, upright and eyes glued to the T.V.

"I know Suzuna will be there, but-" Minako said, looking sorry "-but she's a bit…blank about it all, really. And what with Misaki temporarily being extremely out of her character, I'm not sure Suzuna is going to understand her…." she gave Usui an apologetic smile "I won't be gone long- Misaki's upstairs. Feel free to have anything to eat or watch T.V." and Minako walked out the house, waving gratefully at him.

"Oh, it's fine" Usui smiled and walked up the stairs to Misaki's room, trying to not look as worried and nervous as he was. He opened the door and found Misaki lying on the bed, flushed and breathing deeply. Her hair were messed up and she had the cutest pout on her face that made him take his breath away.

It was quiet as he closed the door behind him- but the soft _click!_ seemed to be enough to make her eyes flutter open and look towards at him.

Misaki had no clue what or how Usui was in her room- all she cared about was that she felt dizzy and wanted really badly for someone to hold onto.

Usui smiled at her weakened state. He placed her homework assignments of that day on her table and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Wow, you really messed-up this time, huh, Ayuzawa?" he said softly, placing his palm on her burning forehead. She felt like she'd been baked alive- his hand was so irresistably chilled and cool against her skin, and moaning, she put her hands on his over her forehead.

"Stay like that..you're so cold…" she whispered.

He chuckled "I supposed you're the one who's hot in here."

"Hmmm…" she pulled off her covers, brushing her hair out of the way that stuck to her. She was sweating very badly- the cool breeze flew from the window next to her and she felt herself drifting away in it.

Suddenly, she leapt up on her bed and leaned forward against the window-sill.

"This is so amazing!" she said out loud.

Usui shot up from the chair "Misaki-!" He tried to pull her back- she was far too close to the window, one slip and she's be down on the road below and then he won't ever be able to forgive himself if she hurt herself, especially in that crazed state she was in.

"Misaki, come down!" he said, climbing on the bed himself, trying to tug her down without being rough.

She shook him away irritably and leaning even further out of the window, her face glowering dangerously, she screamed out "I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!" a big lopsided grin on her face.

Bewildered passers-by looked up at her as she flailed her arms around.

"YES, FEAR ME!"

"Misaki, get down!" Usui grabbed her waist with both of his arms and pulled her down with him on the bed.

He gritted his teeth, she was going mad- or maybe it was one of those rare times when she actually didn't mind being out of control.

It would sure give her a break from the kind of life she led.

They were lying on the bed, Misaki on top of Usui and she turned to face him, looking at him with drawn, innocent eyes, heavy with sleep.

He resisted a strong urge to kiss her- she was not herself right then.

His grip on her waist slackened and he gently pushed her so she rolled to his side. He made to get up but she grabbed his wrist, looking pleading.

Unable to stop himself, Usui blurted "You look so cute." He smiled, head tilted to one side as he looked at her fondly.

She gave him an aloof grin "You look cute too, you know! Especially when you're shirtless- I can never shake your picture off my mind when you're that way…" she said dreamily "But then those girls are looking at you and I become restless ..You are mine!" she said decisively, beaming, then took a big gulp of breath and closed her eyes, her hands still clutching his wrist while he looked at her, shocked at her statement.

Then she opened her eyes again, golden eyes glittering drunkenly and said "Kiss me"

He blinked up at her, then looked away. He knew if he sat there gazing at her any longer he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"You should rest, Misa"

"You don't love me" she pouted.

He cast her a sideways glance. It felt like that time Kanou had hypnotized her all over again.

He looked away again, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Of course I love you, don't be ridiculous"

"Then kiss me!" she cried.

He smirked "How ironic _you're_ asking that of _me_." He gently took his hands away from her grip "Well I'll be downstairs if you need anything…"

She made a noise like an angry cat and disappeared under her covers after sticking her tongue out at him "I _hate_ you! _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_!"

He stared at her, then chuckling, began to walk over to her

"Now what to do with you…"

* * *

><p>Minako Ayuzawa was returning from the grocery store to her house that appeared in her sight, when-<p>

"WE ARE THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" yelled two voices from the first floor of her house. She looked up to find Usui and Misaki- Misaki who was flushed red in the face due to her temperature, looking ecstatic- and Usui playing along.

Minako laughed and hurried inside the house.

Back in Misaki's room, Misaki broke out laughing "This is my kingdom! I am stronger than you!"

Usui smirked "You have power over me, sure, sweetie, but other than that- I doubt so"

"Ha!" she laughed.

Usui looked at her cute face and unable to control himself any longer, brought her closer to him and put his lips on hers with everything he'd got. She responded instantly- Usui had never kissed her this way except for that time during their school trip. Her lips tasted exceptionally sweet against his.

"Mmm…" she murmured, burying herself in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling. She was unbearably exhausted with all the shouting and laughing they had done- and had finally fallen asleep, breathing deeply against his chest- he could fell her heartbeat. Finally she was resting- his plan had worked.

How cute she was, he chuckled and lay her down gently on her bed, covering her with the blanket, brushing the hair off her face fondly.  
>Quietly he made his way out of the room, where he met with Minako.<p>

"I heard you claiming your thrones" she said, smiling.

Usui laughed.

"Why were you doing all that again?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Misaki was indeed very much out of control- so I simply thought that the easiest way to control her was to be uncontrollable myself." They walked towards the front door of the house "I happened to have a lot of fun though. I hope she goes mad again- without the fever of course."

Minako laughed softly "Thankyou, Usui. How can I ever repay you?"

"You already have" he smiled. Having Misaki as his girlfriend was the best thing he could have ever had, and Minako hadn't minded at all. In fact, she had been ecstatic to have found out Misaki got herself such a caring boyfriend.

"Was Suzuna any trouble?" Minako asked.

"She barely intruded."

"Oh, well, thankyou again, Usui. You're welcome to visit anytime you'd like."

"I'll be glad to"

He smiled and left the house, giving Misaki's bedroom window a last, affectionate glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I enjoyed making Misaki this Ooc! Raina Rasberry, your story (one of them) is next ^^**

**And of course, I will be working on everyone else's suggestions- it might take me some time to update all of them, though, but I'll try my best, I hope you understand :)  
><strong>

**I'd love to know your opinions on this, Iris Petals and all of you who're following this story! Thankyou for reading ^^  
><strong>

**Sayonara.**

**~SS~**


	15. The 8 Hour Breakup

**A/N: Hey guys- my deepest apologies for updating late- I got caught up with a lot of things ):**

**Thankyou for all the amazing reviews- this story'd be nowhere without them!**

**For an ran chan- I'm sorry if ch13 [The Sub] hurt your sentiments. I have nothing against Indians and I said that about their discipline in a nice way.**

**However, if you want me to change the origin of the substitute teacher I will gladly do so. Thanks for voicing your opinion to me.**

**This chapter now is for Raina Rasberry- Thankyou for suggesting this idea and the song (:**

**The song mentioned in this chapter is Broken by Seether acoustic version, and not featuring Amy Lee. It'd make a nice effect if you listen to it while reading.**

**Hit Play after you've read '_the strumming of a guitar_' in the chapter.**

**Phew, long A/N.**

**Well, enjoy-!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything over here.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The 8-hour Break-Up (3rd Person POV<em>**)

"Leave me alone, Usui!" Misaki said angrily, but the blonde boy wouldn't listen. He just smiled.

"Tell me what is bothering my Misaki. I will set it straight!" he said confidently.

"It's you, you alien!" she shot back.

From the past one week, Usui had been unbearable.

The fact that they were a couple now hadn't yet registered in his head, and if it had, then he still wasn't over it, for he continuously sent her chits throughout class, followed her everywhere she went, called her just to tell her how cute she was and how much he was missing her, addressed her as his 'personal maid' just to see her blush. He was driving her insane.  
>Then there were the Student Council meetings, homework, her job at Maid Latte….she didn't need him to make her life more complicated.<p>

"Oh, come on, Ayuzawa, I know you love me." He teased, but this time, instead of going red, Misaki huffed and stomped away.

* * *

><p><em>'You okay? :3'<em>

Misaki crumpled up the paper and gritted her teeth. Her head was swimming, and aching so badly she felt like ripping it apart and throwing it out. She saw Usui smiling at her from two desks away as he pointing at the chit he'd thrown at her and which now rested in her fist like the rest of the ones he'd thrown.

She had a splitting headache, and felt nausea wave through her. It wasn't too strong, but enough to make her mind dizzy.

Oh what a time to fall ill.

A ball of paper hit her head. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was from Usui. Again.

_'You don't look good, Misa. Tell me what's wrong? I'm your boyfriend. :3'_

She glared at him as she looked up. Her eyes were watering because of her headache, but she knew she had to go through this class somehow.

He smiled at her, and blew her a kiss. It made her so angry- to see him acting that silly way. Was this all he saw in her? Looks- her blushes? Was that the only thing he had ever cared about?

She again buried her head in her book, not answering when another ball of crumpled paper plonked on her head.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she burst out. She was going to barf- she hadn't been able to eat her breakfast that day, been late to the class, lost her sock (she was wearing mismatched socks) and now Usui….?

The teacher blinked up at her "Uh….anything wrong, Miss Ayuzawa?"

"I-I..No.." Misaki mumbeled and sat down again, ignoring Usui altogether. She felt terrible. _Just…..make it through school….just manage to not end up fainting, Misaki…_she thought to herself.

She didn't catch Usui's glance at all. He looked worried sick.

* * *

><p>"Will you go away?" Misaki said through gritted teeth, making her way to the Council room.<p>

Usui behind her shook his head "I always come here with you."

"You're not part of the Student Coucil! You are forbidden to enter the room, Usui!" she said angrily. Her face was flushed and eyes starry, and her movements had become more stiff. She was definitely ill. Usui sighed and put an arm around her shoulders when she shook it away "Don't touch me!"

"Misaki, I-"

"Really, Usui- just go away!"she said angrily "I'm done with all the stalking part of it, okay? I'll see you later!" she said firmly. She knew she'd burst if she saw his irritating face one more time.

"I think you don't get it, Misaki" he said. His tone of voice had suddenly become serious, and much less teasing or honeyed. Instead, he sounded like an overprotective brother "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong with you" he said firmly.

She saw his set jaw, then turned around and walked away "Fine!"

Usui watched her go away, then sighing, followed her. Sometimes, she could be real irritating.

He enterred the Student Council Room and saw Yukimura there, looking anxiously at Misaki who had thundered in, crashed into her chair and was flipping through the paperwork furiously, turning every page so violently it was a miracle it didn't tear.

"Hello again, prez." He said, smiling at her.

She looked up at him "So you're still here? Why can't you leave me alone?" she said and then continued to look at the paperwork.

"I cannot leave my Ayuzawa alone just like that, now can I?" he smiled, sitting down on he desk, then looked down at what she had been reading. "Hmm..dull work, isn't it?"

"Stop your commenting, Usui, or I will make it hell for you." She muttered.

She felt terrible- just terrible. She felt like she could sleep for an eternity and never be tired of it. Her legs, hands, head, stomach- everything ached. If this wasn't enough to irritate her, her anger was growing more and more as she read the suggestions the Seika High students had made to improve their school.

One said that the students should 'dress like hookers on a particular day to make education more exciting'.

_Rejected._

Then there was another suggestion about how the girls should volunteer to give the boys extra tutory classes wearing Hello Kitty dresses and bond with them and live in harmony.

_Rejected._

Misaki felt anger boil inside her. Didn't anyone ever care at all?

"Misaki looks so cute!" Usui smiled.

She didn't say anything. Didn't anyone get it? She spent all her time, heart and soul into trying to make this school more organized! She had a job, she had her exams, extra-curricular activities, homework…and yet she gave her everything to make Seika High's reputation what it was now. She did all this- and the boys still refused to learn!

"Misa- no need to be angry, they are just papers."Usui said anxiously "Do take a break and enjoy-"

"They are NOT just papers!" she shouted. The boys still wouldn't behave- she had to do everything, and they still remained the same. It drove her mad. On top of that her head was aching, and spinning around while she glared at Usui. Her body shivered, and she felt like fainting.

Usui smiled at her flushed expression. He couldn't resist it "You look too cute, my Misa." He said, expecting her to blush.

"You just don't get it, do you, Usui?" she barked. Yukimura and Kanou froze, and so did the rest of the Student Council members that were present "I'm always cute for you! I work day and night and these people refuse to improve! And you-! I blush and I stutter and I look good- that's all that matters to you!"

Usui looked at her, eyes wide "Misaki, I-"

"When will you stop acting like a child all the time! If you think it's highly amusing then you're wrong! In the end, you don't get me, do you?" she said, breathing heavily. She felt demented, not in her own mind but like something else had taken over her- "Yeah, you save my day and everything- you're always stalking me- but I can't help thinking that the only reason you're there is because I'm just another cute maid to you!"

"Misaki, you're completely wrong. Please-" he went but she interrupted him again.

"You know what, Usui? I can't deal with this. I don't want you going around me telling me how cute I look and watching me while I do my work, because as far as I've noticed, you don't even breathe a word about how you like apart from my blushes. It's over between us." She held her head. She felt like crying- so badly, and started to walk towards the door "I don't even want to justify myself!"

Usui watched her go, frozen to the ground.

"Was that what I think it was about?" Kanou asked numbly while Yukimura began to scribble on a paper fiercely, trying to ignore everything.

"It was nothing." Usui muttered and walked out as well.

* * *

><p>Misaki lay in her bed, flushed and sweating. She had gone to Maid Latte, but the manager had ordered her to leave after she almost fainted, if it hadn't been for Erika who had caught her in time. Usui hadn't visited the café that day.<p>

Just thinking about it made Misaki angrier…and more sad.

A part of her was furious. She had done so much- she never asked for anything in return, but she did need some compliments in her work from time to time. All he did was chuckle and kiss her and tell her how cute she was.

Didn't he care about her at all?

And then there was the sad part of her. She regretted saying all those words to him. It felt so wrong. She missed him so much- she wanted him back, and at the same time, didn't want to go back to him to be showered with compliments about her looks.

Maybe she was just obsessed. Misaki closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She would most probably be skipping school, and after that, she hardly thought Usui would even want to talk to her. It was midnight now when there was a shuffle and a soft thud right beside her.

Startled she opened her eyes, and just then, heard the strumming of a guitar. Usui sat there on her window-sill, playing the guitar, smiling up at her under a patch of moonlight. His hair were swaying gently in the breeze and he looked so…sad and gentle at the same time. His gaze not only looked like, but also felt like he truly cared for her. She didn't know whether she was imagining- and the sound of that guitar- it filled her with such a warm feeling..she wanted to bury herself in his warmth, just remain there and hug him to make him smile happily again. For the first time, he looked broken-

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

Misaki's eyes went wide as she stared at him..

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

Usui was singing with his heart, his eyes never leaving hers. They were a strange, deep emerald green. He looked solemn, and so desperate. He didn't know how to tell her- how to tell her that what he was singing was not even one-hundreth of what he felt for her? That he wanted her back so badly- that he wanted to hold her in his arms and never, ever let go…

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

Usui stopped and looked at her.

Misaki didn't know what to say- she didn't know what to do…but this sudden feeling of affection was flooding through her as she looked at his smiling face, and his blonde hair that blew in the wind while he put his guitar on the bedside, kneeling down next to her.

"Did you just sing that for…me?" she asked, shocked.

He smiled sadly "I suppose- you're the only one apart from me present."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

There was silence when he began again-

"Misa…"

"Shut up" she snapped "How did you come up the window?"

"By a ladder" he said simply.

"With a guitar in hand? You could've gotten killed! Anything could've happened to you- are you mad, Usui?" she asked angrily, sitting up in bed.

"Misaki, I'm here to say sorry- I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that only your looks were important to me. They're not, you know" He said softly "I know it's late in the night- actually- early in the morning- but I couldn't sleep. I had to come here."

Misaki looked at his green eyes that were sparkling with something she'd quite never noticed before…they had a hopeful spark, and it looked so meek that it might just shatter if she said anything wrong.

Only she wanted to stay like that forever, looking at him.

"I can be annoying at times, Misaki- because I love you so much" he said "You'll have to forgive me those times when I'll be unbearable and irritating-so….can you forgive me now?" he asked.

Misaki was going red by every word he spoke and looked away at the bright moon outside, under that patch of moonlight where he had just sang for her.

"You're an idiot" she muttered and allowed him to laugh and embrace her.

Slowly, the embrace turned into a sweet kiss.

Misaki and Usui were perfect for each other. But as individuals, they were imperfect- they had something lacking- they were still humans after all.

But as Misaki felt his lips move against hers, and felt the rush of happiness at finally getting him back- the agony of losing him even for just 8 hours…..she knew that even if he seemed to be good at everything, that he seemed to be almost like an alien, he would also need forgiving sometimes.

And that she wouldn't mind forgiving him that time.

She was his girlfriend. She was probably the only one who he ever listened to. She was proud of him- and she was proud of herself, for finally admitting that she did love him. Beyond anything in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cheesy, but I happened to like it :D**

**Tell me guys, I will be waiting especially Raina Rasberry (:**

**I'm again really sorry for updating so damn late ):**

**Thankyou**

**~SS~**


	16. The Big Confession

**A/N: Really very, very sorry for updating so late- days are passing within minutes and it's more than a week before I know it.**

**Thankyou for all your reviews- I appreciated every one of them (:**

**This chapter is for DeathBySugarCube, who made the suggestion. Again, a big thanks.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Big Confession (3rd Person POV)<em>**

It was funny how Misaki wanted to hide her relationship with Usui so badly from everyone.

Sometimes, Usui thought she was ashamed of him. Or maybe she felt pathetic that she had ended up liking him, like every other girl.

That time he'd give her a big hug- not letting go of her until she screamed out that she was fine, blushing to the roots of her hair, hoping no one saw the two of them. Whenever he'd ask her when she'd tell everyone that they were going out, she'd just say that the time would come.

"Well, it better be quick-" he'd wink "I need to marry you someday, you know."

Of course, she'd resort to violence then and he'd laugh at how inside, she wasn't so against the idea as much as she acted like.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, prez" came Usui smiling, walking up to her in the corridors of the school one day.<p>

"Hi" she said, acting non-chalant.

But she was curious. Usui hadn't met her in front of her house, hadn't stalked her, hadn't called her in the middle of the night the previous day..

"Are you okay?" she asked him out of the corner of her eyes, in a painfully casual voice.

"Oh, of course I am." He smiled, hands in pockets "Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason" she muttered, looking back and walking away.

"Remember Misaki, you promised me you'd tell everyone about our relationship?" he called out loudly behind her on purpose, and several students froze.

She gritted her teeth.

Yes, so he had been killing her the day before yesterday and had kept on complaining on how he never got enough time with her on account of the fact that no one knew about them, and he had to be extra careful. And yes, she'd told him that she'd tell everyone the next day- which she hadn't, naturally.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Misaki said flatly, and stomped away.

"Riiiiiiiiight.." he called after her- knowing it'd annoy the heck out of her. She was just too cute!

The hours passed and Misaki grew restless.

Usui was being too frank about everything- he knew Misaki wouldn't say a word about their relationship to anyone, so he kept on mentioning it whenever he had the chance to do so.

Like the time when the boy threw the book at her when she asked for it.

Usui had said "Don't flip it like that to my girlfriend! My girlfriend will get hurt!"

The students didn't take it too seriously, knowing how Usui was.

Misaki was too embarrassed about it to say anything, but then she stopped talking to him altogether.

"Oh come oooon, prez…do you want me to sing to you again?" he asked, pouting.

"Shut up, alien!" she shouted, blushing "Will you stop telling everyone you're my boyfriend, Usui?"

"Why, Misa?" he asked softly "Are you ashamed of me?"

Misaki stared at him "W-wha- _No_! Of course not! I just- I don't know if I'm ready yet, Usui." She said "Can you please wait for..some more time?" she asked, in a small voice.

Usui smiled at her cute expression "Anything for you, beautiful!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>The next day arrived and Usui enterred school, looking out for Misaki. She had tactfully avoided him the previous day at Maid Latte, and refused to have anything to do with him.<p>

Just then he saw a huge crowd around a bunch of punching and fighting males in the front grounds. Everyone was shouting and the girls sobbing at a corner. Usui smiled, Misaki was going to go mad when she saw this.

After getting closer by fighting his way through, Usui saw two burly men easily more that 6 foot, one with long blonde hair tied in a pony and the other with waist-length brown hair beating up the Seika High boys.

So what had the miscreants of Seika High done this time to displease these men who looked like official boxing champions?.

"What's happening?" came the stern voice of The Most Beautiful Girl In the World and Usui smiled as he watched Misaki walk over to the thugs, hands on hips, gaze crackling dangerously.

"They were misbehaving with the girls!" one of the boys yelled furiously, pointing dramatically in the thugs' direction. "_Our_ girls!"

Misaki's eyes went wide and she stared at the boys who had once found pleasure in scaring the girls by flinging insects at their direction. Now they were defending these girls.

Misaki flushed with rage and drawing herself up to her full height, looked at the thugs with bloodshot eyes, demonic aura appearing. Usui quietly came up to her side, she was attracting danger yet again.

"That sort of behavior is unacceptable over here! WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she shouted at the thugs.

"And how exactly is that any of your business, poppet?" the blonde thug said, snorting.

"It happens to be- I am their Student Council president!" she said angrily, her gaze crackling with electricity.

"A _girl_ president? Now that's hot!"

Usui stepped forward "I suggest you stop talking that way about my girl-" he hesitated "- about my friend." He corrected himself. Misaki stared at him- she hadn't missed his hesitation.

"Oh really…? What can you do about it, huh?" the blonde asked, grinning. Usui's eyes were darkening, and the crowd held their breath.

"I'll call her hot whenever I wan' to, got it? And you better get back if yeh wan' your golden hair on yer head, lad"

Usui smirked, looking up, eyes on fire "You'll just have to try to do that"

The thug growled and before anyone could make out of what had happened- he had leapt forward and kicked Usui- who expertly dodged it.

"Usui!" Misaki cried, but he held her back, glaring at the thug. Nobody got away with talking about his Misaki like that.

The second thug was about to help his friend in beating up Usui when there was a harsh cry and the whole of Shintani Hinata's weight fell on the thug "DON'T DARE TALK ABOUT MISAKI LIKE THAT!"

Usui sighed. Shintani was here, of all the people to help.

The fight wasn't as simple as the one with the Miyabigaoka boys. These thugs were strong and burly, and seemed to feel no pain. Usui did manage to land a few punches that hurt, but he got his share of bruises too.

A few other boys did try to join in and help Shintani and Usui, but they were incomparable. Only Usui seemd strong enough to stand their blows. He was panting as he glared at the blonde thug.

Misaki was kicking and wrenching the thug away, trying to make him let go of Usui, but Usui pushed her away.

"Do get away, Misaki!" he hissed at her.

"Shut the hell up! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THEM!" Misaki yelled, breaking Usui and the thug away. The second one with which Shintani was fighting also stopped "STOP NOW OR I'LL HAVE YOU REPORTED TO OUR TEACHERS!"

The thugs hesitated after hearing her threat, and then let go of Usui's collar roughly "Whatever. We're not done with _you_, pretty boy" he spat at Usui, but before Usui could do anything, Misaki had stamped in front of him, and punched the thug across the cheek. The man fell on the ground with an _oof!_ And the other thug cried and bent down, dragging his friend away.

"I suggest you stop talking that way about my BOYFRIEND!" she said loudly, panting as she took Usui's arm possessively.

Everyone froze.

Usui's eyes went wide as he stared at her, shocked. Her chest was heaving and eyes were blood shot.

There was silence, the whole crowd stared at them, aghast.

"You- you're going out…?" Shintani whispered, backing away.

Misaki heaved a sigh and turned to him.

She couldn't really say anything to comfort him, but then, it was nobody's fault "I'm sorry, Shintani" she said quietly.

Usui turned Misaki's cheek gingerly to face him.

"Misa…did you just..?" he stuttered- caught off guard the way only Misaki could catch him off guard.

Misaki smiled, despite herself. Usui had a deep cut across his arm, and his nose was bleeding.

Then, loud cheers erupted from the Student Council, and Misaki's friends.

"Talk about that-! Our own president- dating _Usui_!"

Some of the girls sat in a corner crying, and the Idiot Trio were bawling their eyes out.

"I always knew they were dating…" Kanou muttered. Yukimura and Sakura stood side by side, eyes watery, and glittering as they gazed at Usui and Misaki. "_Awwwwwww!"_

"_He_ is dating the pres?"

"The prez is dating _him_?"

"He and the prez are _DATING_?"

The color was rushing up Misaki's face and she hid herself in Usui's embrace, unknowingly.

"Misa..?" he asked softly, smiling.

"Hm?" she looked up.

"You do know the reason I wanted you to tell everyone about our relationship, don't you?"

She looked away, blushing "So you could show me off" she mumbeled,

He chuckled "No….so I could kiss you anytime I want" he said, and then bent his face down closer to her…..

"Oh no- hey guys! They're gonna kiss! Switch the camera on- QUICK!" someone cried

"ONE…..TWO…THREE…._ACTION!"_

Usui's and Misaki's lips finally met, her in his arms, held tightly.

The students wolf-whistled.

"WHOOOOOT! DEMON PREZ AND ALIEN TAKUMI!"

A smile A smile grew on Misaki's lips, and she stood on her tiptoes, so that she could kiss Usui without any difficulties. It felt so nice- to not have to hide anything

Usui held her close to him, and saw Shintani standing away from the group, his hair clouding his face. Well, there were two sides to every coin. You couldn't please everyone.

"I'm glad you did that" Usui smiled at Misaki as the bell rang and everyone made their way to the building, chatting about what they had just found out.

Of course, there would be a lot of hate mail from students, to both Usui and Misaki, but their relationship was bound to come out one day anywayS.

Misaki and Usui held their hands together- entwined and she smiled.

"I'm glad I did it too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was it. I was listening to music while typing this out and there are equations running in my head- so this chap feels like a complete wreck **

**I hope DeathBySugarCube liked it. Really, cause it's below my expectations. I'm sorry ):**

**I'll update sooner this time, somehow- and I'll try making it better. **

**~SS~**


	17. At The Zoo

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**An chan ran****- That's okay, I'm glad you understand and weren't hurt (:**

**Hmmmm…..around one week since I updated…..sorry :P**

**This chapter is for Lornaa223.  Thanks for your suggestion ^^**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Maid-sama.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>At The Zoo (3rd Person POV)<em>**

"HEEEEEERE kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_?" Misaki yelled at the Seika High boys, who were offering bits of their sandwiches to a tiger, their hands outstretched "GET BACK- YOU'RE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

She pulled them back violently so that they collided with the ground and stood over them, her hands on hips, in her typical Misaki way.

Usui watched the scene with a smirk on his face. It seemed like wherever they went, the prez only ended up yelling at everyone for behaving like animals. Now they were at the zoo to look at animals apart from the boys of Seika High, for a change. And still- all she was doing was yell.

Yukimura stood far off watching Kanou, who was trying to hypnotize a Chinese Mikak.

"Misaki, _Misaki!_" Sakura cried, her one hand clasped to her chest- her pink ponytails bobbing up and down as she looked over at the president. She was pointing at the koala exhibit "Look over here, Misaki! It's so _cute_!"

"We had to come here…" Misaki muttered, walking over to the Idiot trio, who were dancing in front of the chimpanzee cage "What are you doing exactly?"

Usui followed her, hands in pockets as the three idiots blinked at Misaki.

"They're not waking up-" they pointed at the asleep chimpanzees.

"Just get back with everyone before the Zoo staff kick you out!"

"Misaki, Misaki!" Sakura's voice came yet again and Misaki turned.

"We are here to look at animals, you know, Misa." Usui said "Give the others a break and let them get kicked out if they want to."

Misaki sighed and started walking over to Sakura and Shizuko's direction "I guess you're right- but that's not all I do- yell at everyone all the time, you know."

Usui raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

She hesitated "It's _not-_ well, it pretty much is, apart from the paperwork…but I don't enjoy it-!"

Usui smiled and followed her as they made their way to Sakura and Shizuko "My, it indeed is cute" he said, looking over at the koalas.

"I _knowww_, isn't it!" Sakura squealed and rambling off dreamily, she walked away with Shizuko.

Misaki looked at Usui's childishly happy face for a moment, smiling at how cute her boyfriend looked, gazing at the koala. The animals' grayish brown fur looked so soft she wanted to reach out and cuddle it, and it's black stubby nose sniffed up at her, beady eyes confused.

Unlike the other animals which were held in a cage, this exhibit had a moat that was built to separate the animals from the people who came to watch. The moat was filled with water and there was land in between where the animals hung around- it was like an island.

Misaki leaned forward onto the railings, smiling at a particular baby koala, which was rolling around with it's brothers and sisters.

"Aww..prez has become a softie.." Usui laughed as Misaki hit him on his chest lightly, her gaze not shaking away from the animal.

But something struck her as odd- one of the adult koalas was making a loud yowling noise. At first, it had been a soft whine- but then it grew louder and louder until it was echoing off the whole zoo.

"What's happening?" Misaki asked, startled. She looked around desperately as people started to pay attention, confused and curious.

"Maybe it's hungry" Usui said, frowning.

Misaki turned to look at the koala- it's yowls were heartbreaking- painful, shrill and loud. Usui watched Misaki gaze at the koala, her golden eyes having a glimmer of vulnerability in them. He just wanted to see her, but he was aware of the line of Seika High students disappearing.

"We're falling behind, Misa-" he said softly.

"Oh-yea- I-I'm sorry…" Misaki shook her head and they started to walk after the students. "Kanou..! I think that's enough hypnotizing for today…!" she dragged the young hypnotist away while he cursed "Damn that monkey- he took all of my change- acting all hypnotized- DAMN YOU!"

The passers-by blinked at Kanou who, realizing at the final moment what he was doing, straightened up, clearing his throat and brushed his hair "Er- ahem, I-"

"Hey, _someone_-! _Help the poor_- SOMEONE CALL THE ZOO STAFF-!" came a scream.

Misaki's head shot over to where the shrieks were coming from- the lion exhibit.

"Quick- _help_! GET _HELP_!"

Misaki started to run abruptly, Usui and Kanou on her heels calling for her to slow down, but she didn't pay attention and didn't stop until she reached the lion's exhibit, clutching the railings. Her stomach flipped over at what she saw. She felt sick-

There sat a baby koala on the edge of the ground playing with the grass, while a big fierce lion stood behind it, slowly walking over to the baby, eyes wide and hungry.

People were gathered around the exhibit "How on earth did it get in there?" someone shouted.

The baby koala looked at Misaki with it's big black starry eyes, no idea of the lion behind it. It's head was tilted to it's side and it looked at Misaki with a blank innocence. Misaki's heart clenched- no one was doing _anything _except staring!

She had to do something-! She had to save the koala herself!

Yes, probably this could be her biggest mistake, but if she didn't do something- then she knew she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt-

With this on her mind, Misaki jumped over the railings and dived into the water of the moat without thinking.

"MISAKI!" Usui raced after her. His voice was panicked- it had lost all of it's usual cool- he sounded frantic as he watched her dive and the lion-distracted- watch her with it's piercing cat eyes.

Before anyone could do anything, he had jumped down into the water as well.

"USUI-! Prez- what are you-!" Kanou shouted, his eyes wide as he leaned on the railings and saw them into the water- right into the lions' exhibit. There were three lions in there in actual- one was asleep, the second was watching them lazily- only the third looked threatening. Well, if provoked- the three lions against Usui, Misaki and a baby koala- the latter didn't stand a chance. Kanou stood there, shocked, then spun around, pushing the crowd "MOVE! MAKE WAY-!" and he raced over to find one of the zoo staff.

Meanwhile, Usui was swimming, a few paces behind his girlfriend "Misa- _please stop_-!"

But she didn't listen- the only thing in her head was the innocent face of the baby koala looking at her as it picked on a blade of grass, the lion descending behind it slowly…

One step…two….

Misaki swan faster, teeth gritted, her hair sticking to her face. She had to reach for the koala- she had to.._had to-_

"Misaki- DON'T!" Usui yelled, reaching out for her, but she had jumped up onto the land and grabbed the koala right when the lion pounced on it. Misaki rolled away from under it, eyes shut tight and fell on the other side of the "island".

The lion sent a mighty roar, Misaki clutched the baby koala tightly to her chest, dirt smeared on her face, her face down on the ground. Her heart was beating wildly as the second lion jumped to its feet, roaring too.

Misaki had never felt so frightened and relieved in her life. The koala had it's claws tangled in her hair, and half-crawling, half-dragging herself, Misaki managed to fall into the water of the moat on the other side. The lions glared at her and was about to jump into the water when another yell-

"MISA!"

"Usui- d-d-don't get into the water- I'm f-fine- I'M HERE-!" she cried. The water was freezing. The lion turned its large mane over to Usui's side. Usui finally saw Misaki on the other side of the moat and let out a loud breath, swimming over to her "Get out of the water, quick! Lions can swim- the depth of he water- it- it isn't too deep, it-" he said, gasping as the freezing water clenched his chest.

The lions roared behind them. He knew he had to do something fast.._but what?_

"H-how are we supposed to g-go up?" Misaki stammered in the cold, holding on to him, shivering. There was a large drop in the height and then there was a moat- so that even if the animals could swim- they couldn't climb up. They had no idea how they were going to climb up in such a slide- diving had been so easy, and _this_-

"I don't know…"Usui said, and just then a rope dropped down and they looked up to see the frantic face of Kanou and some of the zoo staff members.

"Come on up! Prez- I need to say this-I don't care if you punish me or what-" Kanou yelled "YOU ARE DEAD CRAZY!"

Misaki laughed, shivering and looked at the baby koala that hugged her, catching hold of the rope.

* * *

><p>Paul- the member of the zoo staff handed the baby koala to the adult koala who had been yowling earlier "There you go. Turns out this lady was the little guy's mother- that's why she was screaming her heads off- she found that her baby was missing."<p>

Misaki and Usui stood next to each other, blankets wrapped around each other, shivering and dripping on the ground.

"H-h-how exactly did the baby get in the l-lion exhibit?" Misaki asked, hugging the blanket to her and involuntarily snuggling closer to Usui.

"It must've gotten out when we were there to feed the koalas and landed itself inside the basket where we put the lion's food…anyway, that doesn't matter right now-" Paul turned to look strictly at the two of them "That was really brave of you, kids- what you did, but I want you to promise me to _never_ do that again, got me?" Misaki nodded as Usui smiled and snaked his arms around her waist until she frowned and shook it away, glaring at him "We're in a zoo!"

"So what? I can't hold you? Everyone knows we're in a-"

"PREZ! THAT WAS _SOOOO_ COOL!" the Idiot trio yelled and had launched themselves on Misaki, along with Shintani.

Sakura was sobbing "_I'm so glad you're okay, M-M-M-Misaki_!" she cried.

"Wha-! I'm-I'm alright- I just…I couldn't-" Misaki tumbled back

Usui shook the boys off her irritably "I think she need space to breathe, people-"

"Ayuzawa-! Are you alright?" came the teachers running up to the demon prez, who laughed nervously.

"Ah-haha- I'm f-fine, honestly-"

There was a soft whine and a small claw held her finger. Misaki turned around to see the baby koala's claw outstretched towards her, holding out a blade of grass for her. The baby's eyes were round, dark and solemn, and Misaki took the grass gingerly from the koala, smiling. It almost looked like as if the koala was offering it to her as a token of thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, that's it for now. I made it the best I could, so I hope all of you guys liked it, especially you, Lornaa223.  
>I'll do my best on updating soon. Meanwhile, thankyou for making my day with all your reviews!<strong>

**Tell me what I need to improve and I'll try making it better, people. Yeah…and then there are the spelling mistakes occasionally…:P**

**Anyway, thanks for tuning in! (:**

**~SS~**


	18. Cookery Lessons

**A/N: Definitely been some while since I updated- I am soooooo sorry! :((((((**

**I hope you didn't lose interest, that would be really, really bad, and insensitive on my part, since I didn't update at all from the past three weeks! o.O**

**Here's the next chapter, for Raina Rasberry,**

**I hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I definitely do not own Maid-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cookery Lessons (Misaki's POV)<em>**

I almost killed Suzuna and Mom.

Mom had been ill, and I had insisted on making dinner for them, but it had turned into a big disaster when I added ketchup thinking it was the chilli sauce and made it worse by adding more salt to it, thinking it'll make it better.

Even Suzuna, who normally wears a carefully blank expression while tasting something I had made, was gagging and running to the bathroom while Mom said "Honey, it's delicious!" and then ran for the washbasin.

It was so humiliating!

That was when I had decided I would learn how to cook, come hell or high water.

Ofcourse, It had to be _Usui _of all the people who suggested to help me.

Okay, so it was not as bad as I acted like it would be- but just imagine how embarrasing it will be for one who's boyfriend knows how to cook and _she_ doesn't! And you can bet anything Usui's wasn't going to let it pass him so easily. He was going to make my life a living hell.

Turned out I was exxagerating a little bit. When I enterred his place, he had been ready with the aprons, and the pans and stuff like that and we had set to work in his kitchen.

It felt sort of bad to be ruining such a perfect kitchen as that, but then his comments were enough to make me want to wreck the place, so we compromised.

"Now, now, Misaki- that's sugar you're adding. Try salt for a change?" he said, smiling and handing the salt to me. I glared at him.

I don't even know what I was making- I think it was mixed vegetable...or well, something that had all the vegetables in it, I figured.

"Okay, good-" he said "Now take a pan, pour some oil into it-"

"..Are you sure?" I looke at him skeptically.

He smirked "You shouldn't be questioning my methods. You're the one who almost poisoned your family, sweetheart-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point!" I said angrily, slamming down the pan on the stove so hard I thought it'd crack and pouring oil into it.

"Are you planning on breaking my pan, Misaki?"

"Shut up, I've had enough of your rantings! Just teach me!" I snapped.

He stood up to his full height and saluted "Yes, ma'am!"

Oh man, when is he _ever_ going to learn?

"Now, put the onion rings in it and let it fry until they're golden-brown. After that, add all the other vegetables." he instructed, folding his arms and leaning over the slab to smile at me as I concentrated on the pan.

"No need to stir it, by the way. Aww, isn't my Misaki determined to learn how to cook? She'll make such a perfect housewife!"

"SHUT UP!" I cried loudly, blushing to the roots of my hair. Why can't this guy just stand there like any other normal person and not try my patience so much? If it wasn't for the fact that I really wanted so badly to learn, then I wouldn't be here following what he said and instead banging his head with that pan.

I sat down on a stool, watching the onion making a sizzling noise and there was silence in the kitchen, thank God for that. This had been so easy! I mean, all the cooking and stuff- now I was beginning to wonder how in the name of Christ I had ever been able to go wrong in such simple dishes.

"Okay, I'll take over and add the vegetables now and do the other necessary things." Usui said, leaning off the spotless slab (how did it manage to remain so clean?) and smiling "You can go and set the table."

I nodded, undoing my apron. I heard a loud sizzle erupt from the kitchen and half the place engulfed in smoke when I looked back. Usui was standing behind, adding the vegetables, carefully protecting his eyes from watering. Maybe this was why he'd told me to go- I would make everything a lot more complicating if I stayed in the kitchen in all that smoke. And I don't think Usui wanted any chances of the kitchen burning down.

Oh how I hate him.

There was a heavenly smell coming over from the kitchen. Well, I was impressed, despite myself.

Usui had managed to make me make something worth eating. I really only just remember one time when I managed to make soup without his help, but that too was only because I just had to add water and heat it and all that stuff.

After some minutes, Usui came in with the dish "Let's eat!"

It-was-_delicious! _

I could not believe I had made this! Well, technically, Usui had. He had added all the right proportions of salt and everything(after I was about to mistakenly add sugar) and cut up the vegetables neatly. I had just poured oil and put onions in it and waited them to go golden-brown.

Still. I _had_ made it, right?

We took a bite.

"This is really good" he smiled.

I swelled in pride inside, but just mumbelled "Thanks"

"Ayuzawa's so cute!"

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Kirahara, an old and pleasant couple who happened to be our neighbours were coming over to my place for lunch that weekend. They had always given us cake, or pie, or any new dish Mrs. Kirahara had tried, so me, Mom and Suzuna had felt that...well, we owed them a lot. I don't really know about how Suzuna felt. She had the same expression for everything.<p>

Anyway,I wanted to make lunch for the Kiraharas.

"Misaki...you shouldn't- I'm alright now-" Mom said, but I interrupted her "No, but Mom, I know how to do it! Usui gave me some lessons on it- I'm fine- trust me!" I pleaded.

She looked skeptical at first, but then gave in and said "Okay then, if you're sure. I'll be going over to the Laundry place- they didn't give a shirt of mine- oh, and don't disturb Suzuna, will you? She's studying."

I rolled my eyes "Yes, Mom." Of all the times to disturb Suzuna, I'd want to do that now when I wanted to cook a decent meal and had to have my mind focused.

Enterring the kitchen, I set to work, cutting up onions, capsicum, tomatoes- pretty much everything I could get my hands on. It felt great-! To be able to cook! I was so proud of myself, and I couldn't help feeling a rush of affection for Usui for teaching me. I set the other things out and took out a pan, lighting up the stove and setting it on top. I took the oil from the cupboard behind- only I took it upside down, so some of it fell on the floor.

"Oh, damn" I said wearily, walking over to the stove to pour it in the pan "Why does this always happen to mee_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_...!"

Before I knew it I had slipped on the oil on the floor and the packet downed inside the pan, making the pan overflow. The oil fell inside the flame of the stove and there was a loud crackling noise. I wrenched the overflowing pan off the stove and it shook violently, the oil spilling on the stove.

WHOOSSHH! The flame roared upwards right where my face had been, and I was thrown backwards.

"Wha-!" the pan flung out of my hands and downed on the stove. With an almighty roar, the flame exploded upwards, becoming a fairly enormous fire that touched the ceiling and I defended myself from it, falling on the floor and quicly standing up, staring at it, my eyes wide with shock

"..Sis?" I turned to see Suzuna blinking at the entrance of the kitchen.

"What are you staring there for?" I shouted "Get something to stop it!" I dropped to the ground, making my way to the gas cylinder and switching it off.

Well, it was worth a try, but the fire had grown too much to stop it now. Suzuna had disappered out the door. Well, I was thankful she was helping. And then I looked at what she was doing and my gratitude turned to dread.

There she was coming, holding a bucket full of water in an attacking position, running towards the the fire.

"Suzuna- DON'T-!" I screamed, jumping towards her, but it was no use.

BOOM!

The water fell on the fire and fuelled it right up to the top of the kitchen. I honestly thought the kitchen had exploded.

"_DON'T YOU KNOW YOU DON'T POUR WATER WHEN YOU HAVE A KITCHEN FIRE?" _I screamed at Suzuna, my eyes watering because of the smoke that had rapidly spread around.

Suzuna blinked at me with a blank expression, holding the bucket limply in her hands and walking out of the kitchen carefully. I coughed, pushing the window open and running out in the bedroom, taking hold of a blanket and running in the kitchen once again.

I couldn't believe her! I thought everyone knew you poured sand or wrapped a blanket over the fire whenever there was a fire caused by the stove, because the water most likely always feuls the fire, causing it to grow even fierce. Even_I_know that- which counts for something, since I hardly know anything about the kitchen.

I had no choice but to leave. I had tried to wrap it up in the thick blanket, but it had grown too big for it to stop by the piece of cloth. It engulfed the blanket inside, and I ran out, calling the fire brigade on my mobile and screaming at Suzuna to leave the house.

I looked back at my house, and the smoke coming from the kitchen window. I was never going to cook again.

* * *

><p>"Misaki-!" What is-?" Mom cried. I stood there amongst the crowd that had gathered around, looking at the firemen put the fire out in my house.<p>

Suzuna stared at me with accusing eyes as she stood there.

"Don't look at me that way!" I cried indignantly, blushing with embarrassment, folding my arms "You were the one who brought the water in!"

Mom looked as if she had just remembered something "Oh yes..you _did_ mention you were going to cook for the Kiraharas...Well, I _did_ expect something of this sort..."

I gaped at her from beside the Kiraharas, who were gaping at the house, looking as if they were having second thoughts about coming in for lunch.

I don't really blame them. Man, I was pathetic.

"Misaki?" came Usui's amused eyes and I turned to look at him, smiling and trying not to laugh.

Oh great. Of all the people, _him._

"May I ask what went wrong?" he asked, gazon gup at black smoke leaving my kitchen window, the fire finally down.

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively.

"You were trying to cook, weren't you?" he asked, chuckling "So then- what went wrong?"

"_Nothing_! It wasn't my fault! I slipped and fell and the oil spilled on the fire of the stove!" I snapped at him "And a fat load of help Suzuna was!" I added, glaring at my sister.

"Awareness and caution is the first step to being a good cook" he said wisely.

"Oh shut up" I looked sourly at him while he wrapped his arms around me, laughing. I let him, I was seething with anger anyway- atleast if I thought of hitting or knocking something out, he was at close range.

He quickly pecked me on my cheek and dodged as I dashed at him.

"Misaki has learnt her lesson!" he said happily, then pinched my cheek fondly "And don't worry, hon, I'll take care of the cooking after marriage."

"COME BACK YOU-!" I shouted at him as he laughed and hid beside my Mom.

This time, when I turned around, I found the Kiraharas gaping at me in shock.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I think you'll have to wait a little longer for lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we go. Hope you liked it, Raina Rasberry!**

**Tell me ALL your views, okay, guys?**

**I needed something oily, which would catch fire, because bread, or pasta or something like that catching fire would be just plain wierd :P**

**And again, I'm really, really sorry for updating so late- I'll definitely update sooner next time :)**

**Cheerio then,**

**~SS~**


	19. The Terrorist Attack

**A/N: Sorry- it's been MONTHS since I updated...:( I know some of you must've left this story- but for those of you who are following, thankyou from the depth of my heart..**

**A special thanks to Kayla12000 :)**

**Here we go, this one's for Raina Rasberry, thanks for your suggestion, and hope you like it!-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Terrorist Attack (3rd Person POV)<em>**

Usui glanced out the school window, green eyes scanning the road desperately, hoping...hoping so badly someone would see his desperate face. A crowd had gathered around the school, news reporters surrounding the area rattling off into the cameras in their respective language about how the infamous Seika High school had been hijacked by terrorists, and the students were being held hostage inside.

Usui gritted his teeth in tension- wasn't the mayor doing anything? He glanced at his girlfriend, who sat a few rows in front of him. Misaki looked ready to fight.

Three masked men roamed the classroom, eyes darting to every student. They held big guns that threatened to be used anytime.

It had all started with any normal school day until 4th period, when an announcement had gone off the speaker.

In a thick foreign accent, a cold voice boomed- _'Attention all students and staff alike..Do not leave your seats, just listen.._' the voice was oddly calm, as if the person was smirking behind the microphone "-_Your school has has just been hijacked. You Japanese are stubborn, aren't you? Constant attacks to our holy country..and you think we're too under-developed to fight back...By the time word spreads out you are being held hostage, the mayor would've agreed..to share his provision, perhaps?If not, well then_-' The man laughed..Misaki's blood ran cold at the sound of that cruel, mirthless laughter "- _the school goes boom..Or better still, one student at a time..one by one...The mayor knows what we want, and if he is wise enough, he will give it to us..So sit tight and do not fear_!' the speaker crackled '.._or atleaest I hope so.'_

Misaki knew they were serious after they had announced over the radio that they wanted weapons, and 10 million, in cash. Every hour, the mount would rise by a million, and by the end of four hours...one student would be dead.

She felt sick. Her stomach was churning and fists clenched in fear- fear not for her, she was hardly ever afraid, but fear for her fellow students. Silence filled the classrooms, it was surprising what a gun could do.

The class had never been so quiet before, but who dared make any noise?

The maths teacher sat on his desk, swallowing- beady eyes on his table in front of him..He sat straight with his arms reasting on his thighs, so stiff and rigid you'd think he was a statue. Only the footsteps of the men in black echoed through the building, their guns in hands.

The whole building- all the classes had been held hostage- the lives of hundreds of students was in danger- what _was_ the mayor doing?

MIsaki hated to admit she was starting to panic. Her eyes darted to the clock- it was five minutes to three..the end of the fourth hour. Her legs wriggled nervously and she bit her lip in fury...Anytime now the black-masked men would pick some student and shoot him or her.

She had to do something- she was their President..she couldn't just sit around watching these people go about the way they said they would...and what the heck was the mayor doing? Was he preparing 14 million or secretly launching a secret attack on the school?

"It seems the mayor does not care about his precious _teens_..." the voice who had spoken in the speaker came again and with deep loathing, Misaki looked up to find a silver-haired man, with cold blue eyes, saunter over inside the classroom, smiling at them in amusement "How pitiful...I'll have to kill one of you...Now who would it be...?"

His eyes darted towards Sakura, who was trembling and shaking in silent sobs. Misaki felt her gut wrench in horror as he pointed at her friend.

"How about you, pretty young lady?" he smiled at Sakura.

Misaki looked at Usui, who hadn't looked this sick and pale in the entire time she had known him.

"N-No..."Sakura whimpered, stumbeling backward, trying to get away..tears poured down her eyes "N-no...p-please, I d-don't.."

Usui looked at Misaki- he knew she was going to do something stupid, she had that steely-eyed, hard look on her face..

"Come on, dear..." the man said to Sakura, when Misaki shot up from her chair.

"Leave her alone!"

Usui stared in horror, as the scene came into focus- everyone was quiet, looking up at Misaki who was glaring at the man with red bloodshot eyes.

"Let her go- she didn't do anything to you-!" she cried angrily.

"Misaki, get down!" Usui stood up in panic- he didn't want Misaki in this "I'll handle it- you-"

"_Interesting..."_the man began, smiling, as he started to gain on her "Misaki- is that your name? Why, aren't you such a brave little thing?"

"Misaki.."

"Usui- shut up for once" she snapped back at him, determined. She didn't lose eye contact with the man, golden irises crackled in anger as they stared into his piercing blue ones..

"Yes, let her speak, Usui..." smiled the man "Very courageous of you, young lady, to stand up for your friends like that...she's your best friend, I suppose?"

Sakura was looking up at her with flooding eyes shaking her head, telling Misaki to stop defending her.

"Why don't I make you a deal?" the man took his gun out.

Usui reacted instinctively and leapt out by Misaki's side "Misaki-!"

The man moved fast and pointed the gun at Misaki's head.

"Do not move, or I will shoot her" he said to Usui softly, eyes narrowed "Who are _you_, now? Her boyfriend? My, my- what a touching sotry...worth writing a book...My dear, why don't I make you a deal?" he turned to the President "I will let your precious best friend go...if you come in her place.."

"No- let me-!"

"_Shut up_, Usui!" she said angrily "I accept your offer." she said, unblinkedly, to the man.

The edged of his lips curved into a smile as he put his hands on the trigger...Usui's eyes widened "Misaki- NO...!"...he leapt up to push her away but there was a reasounding _CRACK!_ in the air as the bullet tore through the air from the gun...he looked down- no,he wasn't bleeding...and the person next to him went limp..

He stared at his side- Misaki had been thrust backward by the impact of the bullet, her hair fell back and she was falling...

"Misaki-!" he caught her around the waist, dissolving down into the ground with her in his arms. He shook her desperately, but her eyes were closed, and her stomach was bleeding profusely...

He felt his eyes water and his vision blur...an emptiness filled his heart- Misaki couldn't go...no, she couldn't, could she? There was a reason why she was always such a fighter..because she was meant to survive, right?...Right?

"Misaki- Misaki!' he shook her, shaking violently...someone was laughing...people cried...everything was blurring and he was shaking..shaking...

Someone was shaking him violently- He twisted and turned , muttering her name..then a hand collided with his cheek in a slap "Usui- _get up_! Lunch break is over!"

His eyes shot open and he looked up...There was the clear blue sky staring down at him, light fluffy clouds adorning it..the breeze flowing by..and someone was looking down anxiously at him. His eyes went wide.

"M-Misaki!" He leapt up and crushed her into a hug, clutching onto her. He ran his hands down her back and held her tightly, feeling relieved, closing his eyes at how amazing her scent was..how warm she felt..he loved her so much.. "You're okay...you're okay...oh, I'm so sorry.." he whispered, choking.

Misaki blinked in confusion, knocked out of breath by his sudden hug. They sat on the school terrace, the wind blowing through their hair gently. Distant shouts from the students down in the ground shouting and playing filled their ears..

He must've had some nightmare, she concluded, considering the way he wasn't letting go of her at any cost. She flushed at how good it felt, before pushing him off.

"I-Idiot! What the heck are you d-doing hugging me after sleeping! Break's over- we'll be late for classes!" she stammered, blushing furiously.

He just laughed and stood up, his green eyes twinkling.

"Hey Prez? What would you do if the school was hijacked by terrorists?"

Misaki stared at him in a weird way at the thought of it. Her fingers had intertwined with his naturally without her even realizing it.

"I'd kick their butts"

He chuckled "I thought so"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay...not bad...:P**

**I thought I might've exaggerated it a bit...*shrugs***

**Anyway, sorry again! :(:(:( Dunno when I'll update again, but definitely within a week.**

**Thanks for tuning in, guys! Love to all my readers!**

**~SS~**


	20. Stuck with You

**A/N: Hey, I'm here with another chapter! I think I dragged it a little bit, but hopefully not :P**

**This one is for DeathBySugarCube, who suggested I stick them in a cramped place. It was a suggestion long ago, and this is a late update, but I hope you're still reading!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stuck with You (Misaki's POV)<strong>_

I didn't know Miyabigaoka had been a sponsor of Seika High. Apparently, when Seika High had decided to transform into a Co-Ed school, it had suffered from a huge loss, and supposedly Miyabigaoka had helped them recover from it. So now, when Tora Igarashi sent me an invite to a party to celebrate 25 years of Miyabigaoka, the Seika High staff insisted I attend it.

"I should go with you" Usui said in a matter-of-fact voice as we walked back home "All your encounters in Mayabigaoka have been disastrous, and I really do not trust Tora Igarashi"

"I'm 16, Usui" I said through gritted teeth "I can take care of myself"

"Sure, honey. And the last time you said that, you ended up dressed like a stripper, almost sexually harassed by Igarashi had it not been for my perfectly timed interruption." he smirked.

I went red "Do you have to bring that up? And besides, it's not like I'll be the only one there! It's a party, like the last time where I met your dad there!"

"And that turned out just fine, didn't it? And just to inform you, it was a Meeting, not a party"

I glared at him "Make fun of me all you want, alien! I'm going there just for Seika High, and I will see if anyone dares to touch me!" and I stomped off, fuming.

XXX

It seemed all of Miyabigaoka's get-togethers involved alcohol and sophistication.

Everyone around me wore serious formal clothing and had wine glasses in their hands while I sipped my Coke. I was in a simple black gown- I had even worn it for the School Dance...I blushed at the memory of Usui and me dancing. How can he come in my mind at times like these?

"Good evening, Miss Ayuzawa..." a voice rasped behind me and I turned to find Tora Igarashi, dressed formally in a suit, smile down at me as his eyes surveyed my dress "My, you look beautiful"

I narrowed my eyes at him "You better keep 5 meters away from me, Igarashi, or I swear won't hesitate to unleash hell upon you. Don't think you can repeat what you did to me before" I said in a low growl.

"Oh...and is that a threat?" he smirked, and ran a finger down my cheek smoothly. I caught his hand in a death grip immeditely, anger boiling inside me- who the heck did he think he was- how _dare_ he touch me after that heinous act of his?

"Yes, it is." I said in a low voice. It was satisfying to see his teeth were gritted as I clutched his hand "And if you know what's best for you, you will know what to do."

Letting go, I swiftly turned around, walking to the far end of the banquet hall.

There weren't many people in here, and leaning against the corner wall stood an antique oak wardrobe. I looked at it- it looked immensely old and large. The piano played could not be heard much from here.

Just then, the most freaky thing happened- a hand reached out from nowhere and grabbed my arm.

"_Wha_-!" my coke sloshed onto the glass, spilling onto my dress, and before I knew it, I was being pulled inside the wardrobe with surprising strength and the door was being shut.

_No way...Tora__!_...I was going inside my head...Who else could this person possibly be? I struggled madly in the darkness, making quite loud woodden thudding noises.

"_**HEL**-mmph_!" I made to shout, but a someone covered my mouth and a familiar voice hissed "Sshh!"

I stopped, my eyes going wide. The scent was also familiar..it was musky and warming and comforting...this person- this person was-

"_Usui!" _I rounded up on him angrily "What are you _doing?"_

I could see him from the little light that came in through the slit underneath the wardrobe door. He looked serious and concerned.

"Making sure you are safe and sound. Do you honestly think I would let you go to Miyabigaoka all alone?" he replied, holding my cheeks and looking deeply into my eyes "Thank Goodness you are okay. I couldn't see what Tora was doing to you from my angle- what was he saying? Shall I take care of him?"

I found myself going red under his glare- his touch felt so amazing...some part of me was melting as it realized he had come all the way here just for me...but I pushed that part away forcefully, afraid I would kiss him right then. That is all that alien would want to tease me for decades to come- how I kissed him in a wardrobe.

"What are you _doing_ hiding in a _wardrobe_, you stalker! And I told you I'd be fine, don't you trust me on this? I'm not a _baby_, and I_ definitely_ don't need your help!" I said and turned, pushing the wardrobe door...

Only it wouldn't open.

I froze. _Oh...no way..._

I pushed it again.

It wouldn't budge.

"Oh dear..." Usui sighed from behind me "...I seem to have forgotten not to close it completely"

"_What do you mean_?"

"You see, it lockes automatically once it's closed. As there are no doorknobs or handles on the inside, no one is here to turn it and open the door for us. I had it ajar the whole time because I was spying on you, so it wasn't much of a prob-"

"You mean- I don't- we're locked here? Don't tell me I'm locked in a cupboard!"

"Wardrobe"

"Big difference!" I could hear the faint music of the piano outside, and laughter as the people told each other jokes about the stock market. This one woman earlier had cracked up on a joke she had herself told me,while I had stared at her face blankly.

Why had I even come to this party?

"It's all your fault, you alien! Who told you to stalk me 'til here? And who the heck hides in a wardrobe?"

"My name was not on the list of the invited, so I had to sneak around a little." he mumbeled "C'mon, my Misa, you should appreciate this! I had my life at stake just for my dear girlfriend! Not even a thankyou kiss?" his lips puckered up.

"N-no!" I said, going red and turning to study the door inside. The place smelled of polished wood, I felt like I was in a furniture shop.

"Not even a hug...?"

I looked back at him in the semi-darkness, sighing "_Thankyou_, Usui"

"Awwwww, I can go to the end of the world for that..Now see, wasn't that hard, right? How about a ki-"

"Shut up!" I looked back at the door "I guess we'll just have to bang on the door until they realize we're in here. I don't think theyll notice otherwise, this thing is so far towards the end of the hall..."

"Oh.." Usui found his voice again"-just to remind you, before you bang the place down, your dear boyfriend wasn't invited, so if they open the door and Igarashi finds me here, he will not miss the opportunity to press charges against me for gatecrashing."

"No, he won't. Your dad is major sponsor here" I frowned.

"And my dad would mind if I'm guilty of doing something juveline _why_? It's all the more reason for him to force me out of Seika High."

"I don't care!" I relied shortly, raising my hand up to bang the doors "You brought this upon yourself!"

"Ofcourse I did, honey" he smirked.

I stared into the semi-darkness, my hand still raised. A breeze of cool air flowed inside, hitting my face lightly.

"Call for help, prez. They won't know otherwise." he teased me, stuffed up against behind me.

_Damn_, I cursed. I could imagine Tora's ridiculously smirking face widening as he helped us out of the wardrobe and gave Usui The Evil Eye. And then Mr. Walker announcing loudly how Usui was inflluenced by the boys at Seika High that made him gatecrash in here. And then Tora telling Usui on his face how he was going to sue him for trying to come inside a strictly invited-only party.

I sighed "You win"

I dropped my hand, shifting in the wardrobe against Usui's body. Although it was small, this thing was really comfortable and cozy. I felt Usui's ruffled-up clothes close to me, and went pink in the silence and darkness where the piano played a faded, slow tune and I was crushed against his chest, yet it felt so- it felt so- so...warm.

"I knew my Misa would go soft in the end!"

"Shut up and think of another way to get out!" .

"I already have" he took his phone out. The light lit up his face..for a moment I just crouched there, gazing up at him. He typed a few buttons and then snapped his phone shut "Done. Kanou is on his way over to rescue us"

I blinked "Kanou? Why him?"

"He was the first one I could get my hands on. He seemed to be busy with Yukimura in some way, but I'm sure I wasn't of that much trouble. He says he's coming over to the party as the representative of the male population of Seika High."

Oh...God "You're kidding me."

There was silence as he shifted over, making a soft thud on the hollow wodden doors. I clutched a rod above my head and adjusted my position, only to end up even more closer to him. He was breathing slowly...I could almost hear his heartbeat against my arm in the silence and trapped air inside the wardrobe.

"Who puts a wardrobe in a party hall anyway?" I went bitterly.

"This place does, as we are the living witnesses. All we can do is wait for Kanou to get here, I suppose" Usui said. Our shoulders were crushed against each other's.

I touched my dress gingerly "Oh, God, my dress is all wet and sticky because of the Coke. This is all your fault, Usui! Why did you have to come out here? I was not going to end up murdered!"

"I can expect worse things from Tora" he replied darkly "He gets to one's mind"

"Well, he's definitely gotten into yours." I retorted, wiping the front of my dress.

Usui looked down at my dress from where he was sitting and smirked "You can always remove it if it's bothering you so much. I promise I won't look-"

"P-Pervert!" I went pink and hit him hard on the head, blushing furiously.

"Incidentally, isn't this the dress you wore on our School Dance?" he asked, dodging.

"Yes" I mumbled "I don't have the money to buy different dresses for different occasions. You've ruined it now, so it doesn't really matter…"

"Oh, Misa, I can always buy you a new one! You just have to ask for it- I would _love_ to see you in more of dresses like these, they really do suit you…."

I looked away, blushing. Suddenly it felt very hot in the conjusted atmosphere of the wardrobe as I sat next to him, my legs folded up to my knees. "When is Kanou going to get here?"

"He just texted me." Usui said, raising his phone and read aloud "He saya-'_**Just out of curiosity, how did you end up in a wardrobe?'**"_

"Tell him to mind his own business and come down here!"

Usui chuckled "The story is too long to enclose in a text, I suppose" he said, typing a series of words into his phone and hitting _send._

"I thought you'd be invited" I said, frowning "You're Mr. Walker's son, aren't you?"

"After how I defended you last time and kept such a close eye on everybody, I think Tora prefers it if I do not interfere in his attempts to rape you "

I stared up at him "W-what?"

He shrugged "It's true." And then he wrapped an arm around me "But I can't allow Tora to do that, now would I?"

"Nobody's gonna rape me, you alien!" I cried "I'd like to see them try! I'll be fine, so there's no need to go around hiding in wardrobes to ensure my safety!"

His head tilted to one side as he smiled down at me…sometimes I really do forget just how adorable he looks when he does that, like a small puppy dog it makes all my anger melt away...

"Aww..was Ayuzawa worried I would be caught?"

I looked away.

"I don't need someone else to take care of me. I'm not a baby girl, Usui "

I hated it when people got protective of me, thinking they were the only ones who knew what was best. Why did everyone have to think like they had to take care of me all the time?

"Of course you aren't" he smiled from beside me in the semi-darkness. It was peculiarly peaceful, sitting inside a wardrobe as the music played faintly outside, I felt somewhat distant to the party and more comfy in here, next to the guy I hated to admit I cared about. I could feel his hands slide into mine, but I didn't let go.

Sometimes, I guess, I could give myself a break and let my 'girlish' emotions show.

"You are perfectly capable of looking after yourself, Ayuzawa. But that is not going to stop me from keeping an eye out anyway. It's not my fault I love you"

I was blushing too much!

Well, atleast he couldn't see me.

"And of course that cute blush of yours! I know you are completely red right now."

_Damn!_

"Thanks then" I muttered "Thanks, I…...I…"

"I- what?" he prompted me. I looked up at him with the world full of loathing. His green eyes twinkled from the light flowing in from the creaks of the door- he was enjoying himself, wasn't he? _That stupid_….

"I…" I sighed "I…love you too"

"See? Ah, I am so happy you finally said those words to me, Misa! I can die in peace now. No, no ofcourse not…still so many things to do with you.."

I pushed him off "_Don't you dare-!_" He collided hard with the walls, making a loud thunking sound "God, with all these noises_, still_ no one's realized we're inside? How loud can the piano be?"

Usui shifted , nursing a bruised head and came to wrap an arm around my shoulders. Despite everything, warmth seeped through me...

"I've discovered if one has enough amount of alcohol, and attractive people of the opposite sex, one does not notice the old rickety wardrobe in the corner."

I groaned.

When was Kanou going to come?

XXX

10 attempts by Usui to kiss me and I had finally given in on his 11th attempt.

Usui leaned against the inside of the wall of the wardrobe, kissing me as I gingewrly adjusted myself on his lap. There was a ruffling sound, but I just kissed him back with the same passion, feeling his lips melt against mine. The air was somewhat conjusted inside, but nobody outside had noticed.

We had heard Tora announce that they would be cutting the cake now and everyone, we assumed, would've gone to the centre of the hall, where the huge chandelier hung off the ceiling.

I held Usui close to me as he ran his hands up and down my back. I felt kind of drunk, like I could completely lose myself in the heat, when all of a sudden, there was a loud _click!_ and lights flooded in.

"Uh...guys?"

Kanou stood against the open wardrobe door, blinking up at us.

"...Shall I come back later?"

I broke away from Usui in an instant "Of course not!" I climbed out of the wardrobe "I was dying in there!"

There was a crowd of people busy clapping far off in he center of the hall, we weren't even noticeable.

"Well…"Kanou's skeptical voice sounded "…you didn't particularly look like you were _dying_..."

"Hello, you took your time, didn't you?" Usui smiled, climbing out after me.

Kanou threw him a dark look "Be happy that I came. I had to hypnotize the guards outside. They said only one Seika HIgh representative was on the Invited list, and she was already in. How did _you_ get in if you weren't invited?" he asked Usui.

Usui gestured to his clothes- I looked at his attire- he wore aloose sweatshirt and trackpants "I came before the party started. I said I was the flower guy. Sorry, Misa-" he looked apologetically at me "-I couldn't get a rose for you, all of them were used up for pillars and-"

"I don't care, get out of here before they notice you!"I interrupted, turning around.

I heard Usui sigh behind me and tell Kanou "It's a good thing I'm not paranoid or I would think she was ignoring me"

"You might want to give me some explanations on the way back" Kanou replied.

I was striding my way back to the crowd, my heels clicking behind me as both of them snuck around the corners and slipped away from the back room.

I turned one last time and saw Usui look back, wink at me and then disappear out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:...The End...let me know if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes. I hope it wasn't too long and boring. ****Tell me your suggestions (:**

**Hope you liked it, DeathBySugarCube and thanks everybody for reading!**

**-Until next time!**

**~SS~**


	21. A Day with Misaki's Family

**A/N: Long time no see. I'm so, so, so sorry for all of those who have been waiting. ****I hope most of my reader are still tuned-in!**

****Here's the next chapter, a request from Iris Petals and Devilish Dream. Sorry for the...*ahem* _slightly _delayed update but ********I hope you like it :)****

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Day with Misaki's family.<strong>_

Agreeing to spend time with the Ayuzawas was admittedly an insane thing to do as many agreed, as it was a well-known fact that accidents were pretty common in the Ayuzawa household. But I did find it a little too exaggerating- I like spending the time with them.

So here I am, on a snowy Christmas night, having agreed to spend the holiday with my girlfriend, standing on the foot of her door.

She didn't exactly invite me, but she had blushed and shouted "Spend Christmas with me!" so I suppose it was more of an order.

"Give that back to me!" I can hear Misaki shouting inside and Minako is laughing as I ring the doorbell and Suzuna opens it for me. I have their presents tucked away under my arm.

"Merry Christmas" I smile, getting in.

"Welcome, Usui! Merry Christmas!" Minako calls at me cheerfully as I take my jacket off and hang it on the coat hanger. Misaki is wearing baggy jeans and shirt, and her hair are tucked behind as she wears a cute Santa hat.

I fight the urge to laugh as I notice she's staring at me.

"You're early"

"You sound disappointed" I smile at her, going over and placing the presents under the brightly-lit, decorated Christmas tree in the living room. The ambience in the place has completely changed.

There is a THUD! and I come back to see Misaki's foot stuck in the wodden flooring in the entrance.

"Damn- it broke again! Suzuna, didn't I tell you to repair it?"

"I did. You just broke it" Suzuna says, passing by me and going over to the dining room. She's cutting apples, making the peels pop-out the end so that they look like bunny ears. I remember Misaki having told me that was how they normally ate apples.

"Just cover it with soe newspaper, honey" inako walks over to me "How was the journey? Misaki's told me you live quite far away from here"

"I do. It wasn't any problem though." I smile. I find it really unnecessary to mention that I had to walk all the way 'til I got a cab because the train had been delayed due to heavy snow on the tracks, and I didn't want to arrive late.

"Usui, you were supposed to get presents!" Misaki glides in, chunks of wood stuck on the heel of her trainers "Didn't I tell you I wouldn't allow you in if you didn't get any presents?" she look strangely worked-up.

"I did get them- they are under the tree" I smile.

"Good. And if I don't like them I'm throwing them back at you" she replies satisfied.

"Be my guest" I say, then eye Minako, who's smiling. It's a pleasant transformation- Misaki seems a little more…well, childish.

"Does Christmas bring out the child in her?" I ask Minako as I looke at Misaki, who's busy fussing over the lights that they have decorated the staircase with.

Minako laughs "She tries to be happy at time like these- she knows how much it means to me to see that we're one small, happy family."

I think they are that already.

Titanic is playing in the dining room as I enter, Suzuna is cutting the apples, but her eyes are glued to the television and she is staring unblinkingly as Leonardo DiCaprio makes love to Kate Winslet. I'm surprised Suzuna hasn't cut herself on that knife by now.

"Suzuna put something else- that's disgusting!" Misaki says as she comes in. Suzuna turns her protruding eyes on her sister.

"Mating is a common act done by all living beings."

"Yes, it's nothing to be ashamed of" I smirk.

"That doesn't necessarily mean we should watch it!" Misaki argues, the tip of her Santa hat falling limply by her side adorably as she tilts her head to one side "Besides why do you have to spoil the spirit of Christmas?"

I stare at her "What does mating have to do with Christmas spirit?"

"Misaki- _catch it! _" suddenly comes a shriek and Minako runs into the room.

"Catch wha- WHAT WAS THAT!" Misaki shouts and jumps up as a mouse scuttles across from her and runs over to where I'm standing.

"Usui- catch it!"

"What is a _mouse_ doing in our house on _Christmas?"_

I stare at her again "What does mice have to do with-?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make noise! Confuse it!" Minako says, clashing two steel plates together. Misaki follows suit, banging on the tables as Suzuna throws her knife at the creature.

"No- _don't kill it-!"_

The calm, soothing music of Titanic plays in the back as we're banging and yelling. I don't really know what is wrong with a mous sharing space with us.

The animal runs over to me and I swoop down, catching it by the tail.

Minako, Misaki and Suzuna stop and crash onto the floor, panting.

"….What do I do with it?" I blink at them, the poor creature is squeaking as I hold it by the tail upside-down.

"Throw it outside"

"It's too cold. It'll freeze to death"

"They eat rats in China" Suzuna says.

All three of us stare at her.

"it's Christmas, Suzuna, and no, we're not going to eat rats!" Misaki says.

"I suppose we can leave it around in the house again." I say

* * *

><p>Half-an-hour later, the mouse is peeking out of the walls of a cardboard shoe box frisking it's whiskers as Suzuna feeds it bits of cheese. They have decided to name it 'Captain Jerry' and I find it best not to question.<p>

"It's an excellent meal, Mrs. Ayuzawa" I say as we finish the last bit of chicken roast and the devil's chocolate cake.

She smiles "Misaki helped."

My girlfriend blushes beside me and looks away as I smile at her "I suppose my cookery lessons helped, huh?"

"Oh, please, you taught me less-" she blushes "- and fooled around more."

I smirk. I know exactly what she means by 'fooling around''

"Time for exchanging presents!" Minako saya happily and we make our way to the tree.

"There you go!" smiles Minako to me as she hands an arguably huge present "We couldn't buy you separate presents….but we hope you like it…"

I take it in my hands and open the wrapping paper. There are 5 boxes of imported strawberries.

"I bought them at a lottery" Suzuna explains.

I take them out and find another small box. On opening it, I see an exquisite glass photo-frame, big enough to stand on my bedside table. There are small crystal mistletoes and bells bordering the frame, but the most wonderful thing is the photo that rests there. It is more like a collage- photographs of Minako and Suzuna are stuck on the left as they smile up at me, and on the right is a picture of Me and Misaki. I am smiling and holding her, and she's blushing, of course.

"How is it…?"

I look up at them, realizing that this is the one moment in my whole lifetime when I have truly been touched. I just cannot explain the warmth that is flooding through me.

"It's beautiful"

They beam up at me, and start opening my presents for them- Suzuna seems satisfied by the lottery tickets and Minako is trying on her new heeled shoes. However, Misaki takes one look at the black cute, revealing dress that I have gifted her and throws it at my face.

"I'm _not_ wearing that!"

"Misaki- I'm your boyfriend!"

"You're a perverted alien! You picked that dress out on purpose!"

"I may have"

There is resounding crash as plates fall on the ground in the dining room.

"Damn that rat!"

* * *

><p>We're standing at the foot of Misaki's door. She's looking down at the ground and I hold my strawberries and frame in a bag.<p>

It's still snowing and the whole town is lit up by the Christmas lightings. I smile at how beautiful my Ayuzawa looks, her face lit up by the multi-coloured lights and the moon's glow.

It's silently peaceful as I make my way out "I suppose I should be going now" I say.

"No- wait!"

I stop, smirking as I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to find Misaki fly at me, clutch my collar tightly and pull me down to meet my lips.

It's an intensely sweet kiss. I don't want to move, I wrap my arms around my dear Ayuzawa, feeling she's everything to me and kiss her back. I know she really needed to do that ever since I had arrived there.

She backs away and looks down "Merry Christmas" and then pushes me away from her "Go now"

I chuckle "Merry Christmas"

I feel like I've become a part of her family already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah…um…..don't expect any updates anytime soon, you'll disappoint yourself. But at the same time, hope you're there whenever next my crazy mind wishes me to make an addition to this fic.**

**Thankyou so much for reading, and please review!**

**~SS~**


	22. About Carpets and Rollers

**A/N: Not even a month since I last updated….! Huuuge achievement *sarcasm*.**

**Okay…so this chapter is for AnGeLiX3, thanks for your suggestion****, I hope I did it justice in here :)**

**Also, THANKS for the 200+ reviews…never got around to saying it! You guys are the best, and also thanks for the Favourite's and Alert's. I'm so haaaaapy :D:D**

**Another thing I haven't gotten around to saying in quite a while-**

**I DON'T OWN MAID-SAMA.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>About Carpets and Rollers (3rd Person POV)<em>**

_"I am strong….."_

The burly black-haired guy laughed and tightened the carpet around the thin, trembling boy…

_"I am strong…I will not cry…"_

"You look like a human sausage, Hinata!" laughed one of the boys as a thick carpet was wrapped around poor, sniffing Hinata Shintani and tied on with rope.

_"I'm a man!..."_

"Awww, come on, Shintani. What happened to the cute puppy face we were all expecting?"

Hinata stood there, his arms forced behind his back trembling as he felt the tears sting his eyes.

"Little boy wants his mommy!"

_"I should be strong…but…b-but…"_

Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

The carpet tightened around his body, with his arms and legs clamped inside as he opened his mouth and let out an enormous wail, exploding in tears.

_"HEEEEEEEEELP!"_

Shintani should've never stayed at the gas station after his shift, but foolishy he had remained there after 7 p.m., thinking he'd get paid extra for working over time, and it had resulted in him being the bait of a rowdy gang that had often picked at him before as well.

There were not many people around except for a pimple-faced teenager, who was slowly backing away and trying to escape, eyes wide as he stared fearfully at Shintani's tear-stained face. The teen tripped, fell and then took off down the street.

"There we go!" laughed the gang leader as Shintani continued"A power-packed performance! Continue on, Hinata, my man!"

The others laughed.

Hinata tried to wriggle free- he didn't even _know_ where these people had gotten the carpets from.

Apparently they were packers and movers. On the gang's return journey in the truck, filled with the rugs and carpets, Hinata had been unfortunate enough to meet them outside the gas station.

After a heated discussion, about how they wanted him to fill their truck's tank without having to pay, here Hinata Shintani stood, resembling a human sausage with the carpet rolled around him.

"_HEEELLP_!" he wailed again when-

**POW!  
>BANG!<br>CLASH!**

And there she was- Hinata's eyes were shining stars- his miracle angel!

"Misaaaaaaaaaki!" he bawled happily.

The almighty Misaki Ayuzawa, the Goddess of rescuers, was here for him.

"Three down." She panted, rubbing the fist she had used to knock three of the six gang members. "Hinata, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know!" he cried, wriggling desperately as he felt the strong urge to clasp Misaki in a bear hug "I d-don't know!"

"Don't you ever listen to anything I say?" she said, more anxious than angry as she wrestled with a guy. The burly gang leader was staring at her.

Well, anyone would, if three of your guys have just been rendered unconscious by a petite, extremely hot teenaged girl.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he managed to gasp.

"The question here-" Misaki punched the guy she was wrestling, kicked the one who advanced on her from behind "-is what _you_ are doing-" she dusted her hands and looked up at him "-with _my_ friend here" She pointed at Shintani, who had the carpet rolled firmly around him.

The leader's jaw dropped. Slowly he made his way towards her, eyes shining and a grin spreading on his lips.

"That was so awesome!" he advanced on her, hands held up as a greedy expression washed over his face.

"Stay away from me!" Misaki punched him, but he dodged "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata was still stuck inside the carpet, but tears of happiness and relief flooded through him "Oh, thankyou, Misaki! _Thankyou thankyou thankyou-_"

"You gotta teach me those moves, girl!" the gang leader began and caught her arm, taking Misaki by surprise. He pulled at it, laughing when she kicked him in the shin.

"How _dare _you!" she backed away when one of the guys caught her from behind, having just regained unconsciousness. She started when-

"Stop!" the gang leader cried, his arms spread wide towards Hinata's whimpering carpeted form "Stop right there or I'll push your pretty boyfriend, and he'll roll away to the glory!"

* * *

><p>Misaki stood there, muttering incomprehensively as the conscious two guys wrapped a carpet around her as well.<p>

"Wrap 'em round nice and tight, lads!" laughed the leader, obviously enjoying himself "Give the girl an extra , careful amount of your time- little bundle of fury she is!"

"I'm s-so sorry, Misaki…" cried her childhood friend from beside her, feeling pathetic, tightly bound in a carpet.

"How did you manage to end up packed in a carpet anyway?" she hissed.

"Uh…I don't know…but it's not like bad things need to have a reason to happen to me- this happens quite a lot…" he said guiltily "Once there was this dog who I-"

She sighed "It's not your fault, and don't start on anything else. Figure out a way to get the hell out of here!"

"Misaki you're so _niiiiiiice_! How can I ever thank you! You are truly the-"

"How odd!" the gang leader announced "The guy's bawling his head off, while the girl is muttering and planning revenge! Change of characters, eh?"

As Misaki tried to wriggle away, the leader grinned "Tie the two lovers together! They'll roll down the slope in each other's arms!"

Obediently the men began tying Misaki and Hinata with ropes, so that it looked like two large rubber rollers had been put together, when-

**PUNCH!**...And a guy near the leader crashed into a pair of dustbins.

"_Now_ what!" the gang-leader shouted irritably.

"_No_ one-"came a soft growl_ "-_and I mean no one _ever_-" a pair of feet landed swiftly on the road and a guy emerged "-calls that _creature _my Misa's lover"

Who to expect but the savior of the day- Usui Takumi?

"What do you mean 'that CREATURE'!" Hinata shouted.

Usui glanced at him coolly "Sorry, should have I said 'that _thing'_?"

"What is _he_ doing here!" Hinata cried at Misaki furiously, his tears forgotten "How did he even _know_ we were here!"

"I've given up on trying to find out- you're an ALIEN, Usui!"

Said boyfriend swiftly kicked the guy nearest him and landed on the road lightly. Even in the dark- his every move seemed crystal clear as he smiled at her, green eyes twinkling "Hello, Ayuzawa. Not your usual attire, I see" he gestured to the carpet around her.

"What're you doing here?" she barked.

"Saving you."he paused "Which reminds me, you run into thugs like these far too often, Prez. What on earth made you think that _creature_ was reason for you to risk your life?"

"_I HEARD THAT_!" Hinata cried loudly, shaking wildly, and making Misaki shake too as he was tied to her.

"Shut up, for God's sake, the two of you! Usui, I-"

"Now who the hell are YOU?" the gang leader demanded at Usui.

"_I_ am the girl's lover, so how about you hand her over and nobody gets hurt?"

"You're not my lover, you idiot! I never said that-!"Misaki went, wriggling out of her carpet, making Shinatani shake this time.

Shintani stared wide-eyed as he threatened to topple off his feet down the extremely slopey road.

"Uh…M-Misa…don't shake so m-much..we'll….if you d-don't stop right noooOOOOOOOWWWW…!"

Shintani lost balance and toppled off his feet. Misaki realized in horror that she had been tied to him as he fell and took her down with him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…." Her voice trailed away as they both fell and began to roll down the road at top speed.

Usui and the other conscious ones watched, stunned as Hinata and Misaki's yells faded away- something about how Hinata was too young to die and how Misaki was going to 'kill that alien'.

"It's not my fault this time" Usui muttered.

The gang-leader blinked some more, then let out a bark of laughter "Ha, suckers! Those two are gonna have the time of their life!"

He shut up at the look Usui gave him.

Another punch and the leader was knocked out.

Usui ran after his two rolling carpeted friends, wondering what the normal people were doing that night.

* * *

><p><em>"Please stop please stop please stop please stop please stop please-"<em>

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WHILE I'M TRYING TO THINK OF SOMETHING!"

Misaki had never lost her temper with Hinata before, and she felt a tad guilty as he looked at her with watery puppy eyes.

Well, what she assumed were watery, they were rolling so fast everything was a blur.

Nausea hit her and Misaki suddenly felt strongly dizzy.

"Misaki- my hands are _tied!_"

"Yeah, so are MINE!"

Thank God for the lack of traffic on the road was all she could think of as they spiraled down, their yells going unnoticed.

"Misaki- I feel like pu-*_oop!*_" Hinata swallowed, looking green, eyes rolling as if he was hypnotized. They bumped on a speed-breaker, and flew up in the air.

"OW!" Hinata's head hit the road hard as the carpet fell back on the ground and began rolling even more faster.

They road curved and they went down, yelling and screaming.

_"I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEE!"_

"Where is that alien when you need him?" Misaki shrieked furiously.

The ropes tying their two carpets together was slowly coming undone, she realized with horror. If that happened, then not only would they continue rolling down, but would most likely go separate ways.

"Oh, no- Shinta-!"

Too late.

The rope came undone and Hinata watched Misaki with wide brown eyes of fear as he himself rolled far away from her.

"SAVE MEEEEeeeeeeeee…."

Between rolls and bumps, Misaki lost sight of him around the corner as his screams faded away.

One couldn't help feeling a strong pity for the guy,

Then all of a sudden, as if out of thin air appeared Usui Takumi, panting as he followed after Misaki's rolling figure.

With a huge dive, Usui caught her and they screeched to a halt on the cemented road.

"Are you alright? What happened? Did you get hurt? Look at this-!" he shook the carpet off of her, the rope having come undone pretty much by itself "-I believe it's made of the most uncomfortable material. Do you experience any itching?" he asked Misaki.

"Usui- Hinata's still….s-still…" Misaki said urgently, getting on her feet but falling down on the road, heavily dizzy.

Usui caught her, eyes filled with concern "You should sit down"

"_Hinata_, Usui!" she cried, feeling sick to the stomach. Her whole world was going around her. "_Do _something!"

He sighed "Must I?"

She glared at him.

"Alright."

And once again, he took off down the road.

* * *

><p>"I never asked you to save me!"<p>

"Personally, I didn't want to either-"

"Then why did you?"

"..Because I'm not someone who lets people roll and come under a car and die if I can help it. And besides, my cute girlfriend ordered me to save you"

Misaki walked between the two bickering males.

"Don't call me cute!"

"Ah- but you are cute, Misa" Usui smirked triumphantly at Shintani, who looked away pointedly.

"Shut up! By the way, Shintani, how did you end up in a carpet?"

Shintani shook his head stubbornly and ruffled his hair, trying to act non-chalant "They were just teasing me- nothing new….you know, it happens all the time, usually I'm enough to defeat all of them!" He swelled his chest, smiling when Usui chuckled.

"Teasing you, you say. Yes, you definitely didn't need any rescuing."

"Who told you to go ahead and save me then!"

"I just said-"

Misaki sent her boyfriend a glare and turned to put a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder.

Her anxious gaze rested on Shintani's dirt-smudged face," Are you alright? Did they hit you or something?"

He blushed, pleased at her concern "Aah, jeez- n-no! I'm- I'm really glad you came though! Thank you so much!" he hung his head "I feel so ashamed for dragging you into this."

"You should." Usui muttered,

"No one asked you!"

Usui put hands in his pockets and looked away.

"It's no problem, Hinata." Misaki smiled "Although, the credit really goes to Usui" she added grudgingly.

Hinata gritted his teeth, knowing he was now supposed to thank Usui, but before the guy could open his mouth, Usui interrupted-

"You do know I wouldn't let anything…well, _extreme _happen to you, even if I wish it from the bottom of my heart." Usui made a point not to look into anyone's eyes "I do know how much you mean to my _girlfriend._"

Hinata's eyes went wide.

It was a surprising reply, even Misaki was staring at Usui's carefully blank face.

Hinata looked at the ground "Wow, uh...thanks, I guess...I- I'll see you guys around then.." and he left hastily, waving at Misaki.

Misaki waved back until he limped around the corner. The corners of her lips twitched slightly to make place for a small smile as she dropped her hand and looked up at Usui with softened eyes.

"…Thanks. For not jumping up his throat for a change, you know…" she mumbled.

Usui chuckled, holding her chin up, his breath tickling her .

"So where's my reward, Prez?"

"R-reward?"

An eyebrow went up.

"The thankyou kiss, ofcourse."

Misaki punched him, flushing scarlet "Get lost!"

She had such small fists, it was adorable whenever she punched him. He laughed to himself as he fell back, he was probably the only guy in the world who liked it when his girlfriend hit him.

But they weren't exactly normal, were they?

"Whaaaaat? That's cheating.."

"I don't care"

"Did you know you're the only person I've ever seen wearing a blue carpet?"

"Go home, Usui!"

"I would've preferred red, it's so much feisty…"

"Shut-UP!"

Yeah, they were far from normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending seemed a bit forced…? And yeah, I know it was getting a but monotonous, with many of my stories here already having gangs and ass-kickings, but I just couldn't help it, I just WANTED so damn badly to wrap Hinata in a carpet and push him down the street, it felt like such a hilarious scene! :D**

**Tell me your views anyway. Open to suggestions, and THANK YOU everyone for reading :)**

**Love to all.**

**~SS~**


	23. The Anniversary Gift

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I was out on vacation, then school started and then it was my bro.'s birthday, and holiday homework (which I started and finished in the last two days of the summer vacations)….so yeah, I've been busy :P I'm so sorry I'm updating this late!**

**So, I was thinking about this chapter, and you know, to make it a little angsty and emotional, like AnGeLiX3 suggested, so this is the end result.**

**Here you go and I hope you enjoy this chapter *smirks evilly* –**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Anniversary Gift (3rd Person POV)<em>**

"When was the last time you lay on your back and looked up at the stars like this without a care in the world?"

Misaki lay next to Usui on the balcony of his high-rise apartment, with the whole of his flat dark, their faces lit-up by the city lights they now looked down at in melancholy.

"A long time" she admitted.

He smiled "Feels nice, doesn't it?"

"It would if you'd stop talking."

"Too bad then" he said softly, lips hovering dangerously near her ear and leaning down to brush against her neck "…I like talking to you"

She coloured "Look, Usui, I only agreed to come over here because it's our…_anniversary _" damn- even saying the word made her blush! "It doesn't mean I'll let you do whatever you want to!"

He pouted "I thought Misa's mom agreed Misa could spend the night in here!"

"I _am_ spending the night with you! Just don't- don't get ideas in your head!"

"Well, you certainly came dressed for the occasion" he eyes her purple cocktail dress sneakily on purpose so that she pulled it down furiously.

"I had no choice, okay? Besides, Aoi threatened me with a pizza-cutter and demanded I take off the clothes I'd worn originally for today!"

"Let me guess- baggy jeans and sports shirt?"

Misaki scowled at him.

Aoi had spun out of control when he's seen Misaki out in jeans and the loose shirt that 'showed off none of her almost non-existent curves" and had told Misaki to take them off and put on the cocktail dress he threw at her, or otherwise he would rip her clothes to pieces with the pizza-cutter he'd brandished.

Misaki had had no choice, and had stumbled all the way to Usui's house in the dress and high heels that Erica lent her.

"Well this is nice." Usui chuckled. Misaki felt his arm slowly slide under her body smoothly to touch her waist "-I had you for almost the whole day, and now I have you for the whole night."

Misaki blushed again, looking up at the nightsky "Yeah…I-I guess…" she muttered.

"One year is over, huh?" he went "In a flash. We're all Seniors now."

She nodded. Suddenly, why did it feel like she had a painful knot in the pit of her stomach?

"And in one year's time, we'll be graduating" she finished.

"It's surprising how quickly time passes when you're having fun"

Misaki laughed "_Fun_? I've had hell in Seika High!"

"Oh really?"

She couldn't meet his eyes properly- maybe because they were so _green-_ greener than ever, and just brought her crashing back to Earth, to harsh cold reality that in another year's time, everyone she had known, been, fought and been friends with would be going their own way.

Not only friends, but the boys she'd beaten, the girls she's protected, the rare times when she'd defended the boys…

_…And Usui…_

"Admit it, Misaki. These are the best days of your life." Usui said quietly "They are the best moments of my life for me, no doubt. Not for a minute have I regretted not going to Miyabigaoka. The madness at Seika High oddly makes you feel at home."

"Yeah, that's just 'coz you belong in that student body of perverts." She snorted back.

He laughed "I really wonder what your biggest weakness is, Prez."

Misaki's eyes went wide and she stared at him in the darkness. The floor was cold beneath them and the moonlight highlighted his blonde hair perfectly. "Where did that come from?"

The blonde shrugged and slid his hand just below her waist. Misaki tensed up as she felt his fingers brush against her hips, but he seemed to not take any notice, and oddly….she didn't mind.

"Well, you pretend to be this great, strong tomboy who's afraid of nothing. If there's anything I've learnt about you in this past year, Misaki, it's that you'd rather take someone else's burden to make them feel better. And although I hardly think you need someone to be there…" he smiled at her in that infuriating way "Don't you _want_ someone to be there anyway, just in case?"

Misaki looked away pointedly, feeling her heart beat a little faster "You sound like a therapist, Usui."

"But I'm being truthful"

"Yeah, well, what's your point exactly?" she went irritably, looking back at him.

"Did you know that I've never loved anyone like I have loved you, Misa? My life hasn't been much different than yours, and then I found you. My point I that maybe, you don't have to have your strong act together for the whole of the day. You can be nice with me…just be yourself."

He held her tightly and brought her tightly to his chest, his hands grasping her hips "_That's _my point."

She gasped.

He wasn't smiling anymore, he looked sincere, so solemn, so perfectly…she gulped…so perfectly _tempting._

He pressed his lips on hers- gently, passionately. She squirmed under him as she felt his hands go places they had never before.

_One year_…one year of complete chaos, drama, fights and memories she would never ever give for anything in the world.

Her dress was sliding up her thighs and the cold sent shivers down her legs, but before she knew it, Usui was leaning over her, adjusted her dress, running his own hand against the cold skin of her thigh, making her feel warm…_too _warm.

"U-Usui…" she managed to gasp, feeling the blood rush up her skin.

He paused and looked at her "If you want to stop me, you'll just have to beat the living daylights out of me." He smiled as he kissed the soft skin on her neck and heard her moan involuntarily.

She slapped both her hands to cover her mouth, horrified to find the moan had come from her mouth.

Usui chuckled and slowly untangled her fingers to kiss her "You really are enjoying this…" his mouth lowered once again. He felt her stiffen but then allow his access to the nape of her neck, her fingers getting lost in his soft blonde locks.

As their tongues battled furiously, Usui grasped her bare leg and gingerly lifted it, wrapping it around his waist.

She gasped, holding onto his shoulder blades to avoid falling down in the awkward position,

"Liked that?" he smirked, leaning down.

"You p-pervert…"

"Ah, Misa, you can't even say my name without losing your breath…" he purred inside her ear "…What have I done to you?"

She took a raggedy breath trying to calm the raging hormones. His hands ran up and down her back which she arched with another sigh as a stream of tingling pleasure shot through her.

Usui eyed her with interest "Shall we go inside?"

Misaki could feel the heat creeping up her face. She could feel his hands hold her just above her hips and push her forward into him. In the spur of a moment, she knew what she wanted.

"D'you have…?" she managed to gasp.

He looked surprised. He had not expected this answer from her. Maybe a slap- a kick- a push down the balcony- but definitely not this.

"My, my Misa. Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that" he smirked, lifting her off her feet. She sank into his chest "And in answer to your previous question- _yes_, I do have them"

She began to loosen his shirt- _what the heck was she doing!_- her mind screamed, but it felt so..._right_.

Her hands shook, and she was quivering as he shut the bedroom door behind him and slowly lay her on his king-sized bed. The mattress engulfed her petite frame.

"Listen, Misa…stop for a moment" he looked into her eyes "I love you...but are you sure? I know how I can get sometimes…but I will do this only if you're sure of it, only if you want it as much as I do."

Those startling green eyes made her vulnerable again.

Misaki was afraid- afraid of being left alone. After her Dad left, she had convinced herself never to get close to anyone else. It seemed so pointless and yet she had let down all her walls in front of Usui- and as each day passed, their final days at Seika High were also creeping closer, and that feeling filled her with a dread she couldn't quite shake off. What would she do once Usui left?

And in all this mess, the only one thing she was sure of was Usui. He had put up with every side of her- her demonic side, the irritated side, then the drunk, hypnotized, ill, helpless…every part of her was exposed to him.

She nodded and took his crisp white shirt off his shoulder. It fell limply behind him on the bed as he raised the sheets and came to her. "Misa…"

"I'm sure"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, they've done it! And Usui will NOT be transferring to Miyabigaoka in this story. I've changed the rating of this fic, just for the safer side.**

**And yeah, this chap was kinda short…and a little awkward, maybe? I'm sorry if it was, I was just pissed right now, bro. and I had a fight.**

**Anyway, thankyou for reading, and review and make this author happy! Also, I'm open to suggestions, and please tell me what went wrong (in case anything did, but I hope nothing did) with this chapter- I'd like to improve it.**

**Love to all! Sayonara.**

**~SS~**


	24. Detention

**A/N: Hello guys! We meet again. I don't know when I last updated, so I'm really, really, really sorry! I changed the rating back to T, I know, I thought I was exaggerating a little after I saw the other T-rated fics out there.**

**Also, I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who might be expecting any more M-rated chapters. It's not my thing and the previous chapter was just...well...a one-time thing or whatever you'd call it. **

**To Guest [who reviewed Chapter 16 and 23]: This fic is not complete yet! And I would love to do a MisakixUsui rain chapter :) Let me know if you want me to do it, I'll update it in the next few chapters. And thanks a lot for your wonderful reviews!**

**Thank you ALL YOU GUYS who've been reading and reviewing, it means so much! Thanks also for the Favorite/Alerts!**

**And on with the next chapter-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Detention (3rd Person POV)<strong>_

Her voice echoed off the corridors, making sure it reached every student in existence as she yelled her lungs out at Usui Takumi.

" IT'S THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM, NOT SOME PLACE FOR YOUR STUPID, ASININE ASSAULTS..."

"Is she really scolding her boyfriend in front of everyone?" a boy sniggered with glee, but he froze when a girl nearby gave him a flaring look.

Although the boys were enjoying themselves looking at the hottest guy in the school getting it from his girlfriend, the other girls were all bundles of fury and envy. They shot Misaki cold looks but the president was oblivious to it. Only Sakura looked a little worried for the two, and Shizuko was shaking her head.

"But, Misa, I-"

"HOW _DARE _YOU EVEN _THINK..._"

"But I'm your-"

"WE'RE NOT IN ANY OF YOUR STUPID PRIVATE PLACES OR YOUR ROOM, AND I DON'T EVEN _KNOW_ HOW I FALL IN ALL OF YOUR TRAPS!"

Kanou squeezed past the onlooking crowd and came to stand beside Yukimura "What's wrong- what did he do this time?"

Yukimura was clearly uncomfortable, as he was blushing to the roots of his brilliant green hair and was murmuring to himself "I...uh...they were...I walked in on them when they w-were..."

Kanou raised a brow,"...busy?"

The vice-president nodded fervently.

Chuckling, Kanou turned and saw that while Misaki was blundering on, Usui looked like he was enjoying himself. He tried to hide it ofcourse, but he was still grinning at his girlfriend's shouting, making him even madder.

Just then, there was a pushing and jostling and Kanou heard the sharp voice of their Science teacher.

"Excuse me- _move_! For goodness' sake, what is- _Misaki_ _Ayuzawa_!" the teacher gasped.

The president froze, and the couple turned to blink at the teacher, Usui with his arms raised to protect himself from the blow Misaki was about to give if it hadn't been for the teacher.

"What are you _doing_ shouting on top of your voice in the school corridors?" Ms Minou, as was the teacher's name, exclaimed.

"I- I was...uh..."

"You were _what_? What kind of an example are you setting, and what on _earth_ made you explode like that and react in such a way?"

Misaki clenched her fists. How could she tell Ms Minou that it had been Usui's usual sexual assaults? How was she supposed to tell her that he had practically shoved his tongue down her throat -which she had thoroughly enjoyed by the way- and then tried to do some...'other' things? _How?_

_"_He..he was-"

Ms Minou's glasses flashed and Misaki knew a lost cause when she saw one. Better just go with it instead of creating a drama in front of half the student body.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. She could feel Usui looking at her with an intense look, but he didn't look back- she might murder him if she did. All of this just to save his sorry arse.

"It was my fault." she said.

Ms Minou sighed and looked around at the crowd of students "What are you lot doing over here, don't you have classes to attend? Off you go!"

A groan left the audience, who sulked and began to drag their feet, walking away as slowly as possible.

"I'm afraid I will have to give you detention, Misaki Ayuzawa." Ms Minou said "Be in the detention room after working hours. I will be there to supervise."

Misaki nodded, feeling her insides rage. That _idiot!_

When Ms Minou began to walk away, Usui called out.

"Ms Minou?"

She turned "Yes, Takumi?"

"Won't I be getting any detention?"

Both Misaki and the teacher stared at him.

"I'm...p-pardon?" Ms Minou went.

Usui just smirked "Won't I be getting any detention?"

"And why would you want detention?"

Usui's grin put a hand on Misaki's back, sliding it down her waist so that it sent chills down her body where he touched. His smirk widened.

"Why, I provoked Misaki, and it was not right on my part. I do believe I have earned a detention."

"How did you provoke her?"

"I was making..._inappropriate _suggestions for the upcoming festival. Therefore, I think _I_ should be punished, not our dear President."

Misaki flushed.

Ms Minou's frown deepened. Teaching the perverted 90% male population at Seika High, she was all too familiar with what 'appropriate suggestions' meant.

"I am disappointed in you, Mister Takumi! I expected better from you!" she went angrily "In that case, you will be serving detention along with Misaki Ayuzawa. And yes, you will also be having detention, Misaki." she eyed Misaki sharply "No matter what his actions are, they don't excuse your impulsive, extremely loud behaviour! I will meet both of you in the detention room at four o' clock." and she left.

Usui snaked his arm to wrap it around Misaki's waist just as she slapped it away.

"Watch it"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry<em>

Misaki gave him a death glare and resumed working up her homework. Better get some good out of detention.

_Sorry, Misa...? :(_

There was complete silence except for the scratching of pen on paper. Usui and Misaki were the not the only ones in the detention room- two boys lay at the back, snoring or sometimes making paper airplanes, one boy sat on the front desk, buried in his book to hide the fact that he was sleeping. Ms Minou was busy writing to see that Usui, who sat next to her, kept on passing her chits.

_I'm really sorry for landing you in detention. But the charming, faithful, devastatingly handsome stalker that I am, I got into detention too. Just for you :)_

She crumpled the paper in her fist.

_Please reply back._

She didn't.

_I promise not to touch you for a day. But reply back._

She still didn't.

_A week._

She acted like he didn't exist. Sighing, Usui wrote down again before passing the note to her.

_Fine, a month. I promise, I will not lay a hand on you. But please talk to me._

Misaki was surprised at his desperation. She decided to write back, math was not the best thing to distract herself from Usui. Especially when he sat at such close proximity and she could literally smell that expensive cologne of his.

_**You promise?**_

_Cross my heart_

_**Ok, fine. But I'm not done with you!**  
><em>

_I would think not. I'm already preparing for the painful moments._

_**What's that supposed to mean?**  
><em>

_Well, what do you think would look more sexy on me when you hit me- a pained grimace or a vulnerable wince? I can't decide._

_**Shut up!**  
><em>

_I'm not talking._

_**This is all your fault! What were you thinking when you kissed me in the Student Council Room?**  
><em>

_I was thinking- "Wow, her lips are so soft"_

Misaki blushed as she saw what he had scribbled there. She sent him a glare, only to be given a smirk.

_**Usui, be serious once in a while.**_

_I was absolutely 100% serious._**  
><strong>

_**Fine, but what about THE PERVERTED SNEAK UP MY SHIRT!**  
><em>

_If I remember correctly, you liked it._

_**I did not!**  
><em>

_You moaned._

_**I was out of control! You cannot hold it against me!**  
><em>

Misaki slammed the note down on the desk to him. Ms Minou looked up from her work, frowning.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, ofcourse not" smiled Usui.

Misaki glared at him as he read her note. _How she would love to knock those perfect, white teeth..._

_Ah, but Misa, I wanted you out of control. You couldn't help it because you liked what I was doing to you. It's called being kissed senseless but the handsomest guy in the world.  
><em>

_**No, it's called going through adolescence when your hormones are raging and you experience far too many embarrassing moments!**  
><em>

_Oh, Misa did her Biology homework. Do tell._

Misaki wanted to yell in frustration and punch a hole through his forehead._  
><em>

_**How did we get to this topic, anyway? The point is that you CANNOT put your hand under my shirt whenever you like, you perverted alien! I will knock you out!**_

_That's what you did before beginning your rampant yelling. Thankfully, I didn't faint._

**_Then now you know what happens if you try it again._**

_Oh? But I tried so much more with you that night._

Misaki could feel the heat radiating off her as she went crimson reading his words. Ever since that night she had spent with Usui on their anniversary...well...she didn't know what to say. Partly the reason she had gotten so mad at him for kissing her in the school today was because she was afraid he might think he could take advantage of her now that she had let down all her guard to him.

That's why, ever since their anniversary night a week ago, she had been avoiding him as much as possible. Finally today he had pushed her in his embrace and she had melted and he had kissed her. And that was when she had flared up again.

And what the hell was she thinking when she had decided it was okay to do what she had with Usui? Had she gone temporarily mental? Had she been hypnotized? There was only one possibility...

_**'That night' doesn't count! I know you drugged my food!**_

There was a muffled noise as Usui tried to hide his laughter. Ms Minou gave them both queer looks.

_Seriously, Misa? That is what you resort to?_

_**It's the truth!**_

_No, the truth is that you love me but you're too scared to admit it._

_**I'm not! **  
><em>

_Then you love me?_ -he couldn't help but write teasingly.

_**Hypothetical question!**_

_How exactly?_

_**Because I say so!**__  
><em>

_Alright then. But you have been ignoring me for the whole week, Misa. Care to elaborate on that?_

No answer.

_Okay, so you don't want to talk about it?_

She crumpled the paper in her fist angrily. How _dare_ he make fun of that night? How _dare_ he treat it like it was just one of his perverted antics? Didn't he realize it had been much more than that?

_Okay, I'm sorry I teased you. I won't, from now on, if you don't like it._

And then there was his weird quality of knowing everything going through her mind.

_Misaki, I hope you don't feel ashamed._

No reply.

He sighed. She looked like she might explode anytime.

_Do you regret what we did?_

_**NO, God damn it, Usui! I DON'T! HAPPY?**_

"Honestly, Ms Ayuzawa, stop slamming your fist down on your table!" cried Ms Minou, having jumped out of her chair in surprise. THe sleeping bo in the front had fallen off his seat when Misaki had punched her desk.

Usui smiled knowingly. Only Misaki could be angry when she declared her love to him.

_Then why have you been ignoring me? I have made several attempts and each time I failed to kiss you and now that I have, we are in detention._

_**That's your problem! It's just kissing for you, Usui! Nothing else!**  
><em>

Usui froze a little as he saw what she had written.

How many times had he told her he didn't love her just for her looks? Sure, she was beautiful, but she also had a great personality. She was someone who fight for what she knew was right, who would be there for someone no matter how ill they may have treated herif she thought they truly needed her help. She was the kind of person who did everything and hardly ever expected a 'thankyou' in return.

_Fine, then. I suppose I'm creating a nuisance for you so I will stop sending notes and leave you in peace._

His reply was blunt.

Misaki couldn't help but feel she had hurt him. SHe looked sideways to see that he looked engrossed in his classic novel. Hesitantly, she began on her math homework again, looking at the sum...

Oh, what the hell, she thought angrily, and sent him a note-

_**I didn't meant it like that.**_

_Passing chits now, are we? I thought I made it pretty clear that-_

_**I'm sorry okay! I know it's not only about kissing for you! I apologized so just get with it!**  
><em>

_Very well, and thankyou for snatching the paper from me before I had finished writing. And of course I don't only care about kissing- half the time I do it, I only do it because you look so cute when you blush!_

_**So, in the Student Council Room, when you kissed me- you just did it to see me blush?**  
><em>

_Well, yes. And I was also very desperate to see you, seeing that you had been avoiding me for the past one wek. Otherwise, I know better than to dare kiss you in a public place like that, let alone slip one of my hands in...'places'. I got carried away, so I'm sorry._

Misaki felt oddly stung. Somehow she didn't know what upset her more- that Usui had kissed and tried to do 'things' to her in front of (only) Yukimura or that he hadn't really meant it.

_**I don't believe you!**_

_Pardon?_

_**I'm not your playtoy you can go around kissing anytime!**  
><em>

_I'm aware of that._

_**How dare you!**  
><em>

_I'm getting tired of this conversation. Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you? And before you can ask, I wanted to kiss you, and I would be a fool if I made advances on you in the Student Council Room. THe hand up your shirt will not happen again. It was my hormones and the passing age of adolescence as you so rightfully wrote earlier._

Misaki felt herself calm down a little

**_...So you weren't trying to fool around?_**

_No, Misa. I'm not the type who like making love at every possible place just for the sheer excitement of it. I have some decency as well._

She looked sideways at Usui who sat beside her. He gave her a solemn look and there was a truthful sincerity hidden in those deep pools of emrald. She felt a blush creep up her face and smiled a little to herself.

That idiot.

_**Okay then.**_

He smiled when he read the note. Misaki had already started solving her math problem, red in the face.

He grinned at Ms Minou, who was giving him a suspicious look, and resumed his work, taking Misaki's hand in his from under the bench.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...let me know what you think.**

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there are any grammar (or otherwise) mistakes. I just came home from school and took the laptop and began typing this chapter out, so now you know how much I love you guys. Sorry for the late update though. **

**Let me know of all the mistakes I've made or anything that makes this chapter really sucky, and I'll update it with the corrections later. I'm gonna go grab lunch now.**

**Meanwhile, please review, and thankyou for reading!**

**LOVE TO ALL!**

**~SS~**


	25. How to Suck at Driving

**A/N: Can you ever forgive me? I'm so damn sorry, it's been YEARS since I last updated! I've had elections, formative assessments, I was locked out of my account for who knows why and the laptop crashed, so I actually searched the house for the different parts of the computer system and then connect it, but still that's no excuse so I hope my readers aren't fed up of me and I haven't angered anyone :(**

**This is the next chapter…kind of a filler, not much romance, but..yeah.**

**To Magica Ring- I didn't update earlier this time, sorry! :( I hope you're still there, and thankyou so much for your review!**

**To both Guests who suggested (uh…I wish I knew your real names or usernames, or whichever) that I make a story of Usui and Misaki in the rain, and the one about Misa teasing Usui…I'm working on it :) Thanks!**

**Also, thanks to all who reviewed and added this story to their Favourite/Alert's. If it's any consolation, then I promise to update earlier next time :) I hope you're still here. THANKYOU!**

**Here we go~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25- How to Suck at Driving (3rd Person POV)<strong>_

_Screeeeeeeeeeeech..._

**CRASH!**

Misaki opened her tightly shut eyes to find herself nestled against Usui's chest, the impact of their crash having thrown her off her seat. Thank God he had caught her, she cursed herself for not wearing the seatbelt- how could she possibly forget something so important?

"You okay?" Usui asked her, looking down at her from where he lay.

"Y-Yeah..." she quickly jerked up when she saw that he was lying in an awkward angle, half on his seat and the rest of him dangling down.

He gently unwrapped his arms from around her waist.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm so s-sorry!" she gasped.

"It's fine as long as you're alright." he smiled, gesturing towards the dented door "Shall we?"

Smoke reeked out of the car's hood which was crooked, showing the engine clearly. Usui whistled.

"You know your accidents, now, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

She had just rammed the car into a pole. They got out of the car to observe the damage more clearly. People were beginning to gather and point out at them, whispering.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" cried one of the teenage girls breathlessly, looking at Usui from under her smoky lashes and ignoring Misaki completely.

"He's perfectly fine, thank you!" Misaki snapped, bending over to examine the engine.

Usui smirked as he walked over to her, wincing as he did so "Jealous, are we?"

"Oh God, Usui, I'm so sorry- I swear I'll pay for the damages!" she said ignoring his earlier comment, her eyes horrified at what she had done to her boyfriend's car.

She hated admitting it was her fault, but then, she _had _hit the speed instead of the brakes and even in their last moments of the crash when she had been yelling at him and he had been trying to calm her down, if hadn't pulled the emergency brakes then could've gotten seriously injured._  
><em>

"Oh, is the Demon Prez actually _apologizing _to me?"

"I'll make it up to you" she said, biting her lip.

"Hn." he snorted "How about a kiss, then? That'll pay for the damages."

She blushed "No way!"

She eyed him for a minute, more closely this time. He was a little pale, and sweating.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Misa."

"I'm sorry about your car."

He shook his head " At least you're getting better at destroying things. This was your most impressive crash by far."

* * *

><p>"What HAPPENED to you?" Misaki shrieked the next morning as she met up with Usui outside her house.<p>

He wore a sling around his neck that was supporting his right arm. There was a plaster on his arm as he grinned at her, every corner of his face glowing with morning freshness.

"Good morning to you too!"

"Oh God, Usui, what did you do to your arm?"

He blinked, then looked at his arm "Oh, this. Turns out I broke my Ulna a little bit during our accident."

"Wha- I don't- but you were completely- AND YOU DIDN'T REALIZE IT?" she shouted.

Usui smiled a little as he saw the concern flash across her stubborn eyes. How cute- honestly- to worry and be angry with someone at the same time.

"Of course I realized it. I just didn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm not worried"

"Uh-huh"

"I'm not!"

"Okay." he smiled, saying nothing as they began to walk.

"Great" she sighed, looking down, holding onto her backpack "Your car's all blown-up, your hand's fractured and I don't even got a scratch. You really know how to make me feel guilty"

Her hand reached out to his bag impulsively as she took it from him and began to carry it for him. She did it so casually it was as if she hadn't even realized she had done it. Usui smiled down at the road and said nothing.

"I already told you, Misa, I don't blame you. I've done worse for you. The falling off the school terrace still tops my list."

She blushed as he gingerly put his left arm around her shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"But this _does _call for some favors."

She went redder "You can go to hell if you think I'm going to do you any _favors, _pervert!"

Usui laughed "I was going to ask you if you'd write down my notes for me, seeing as I'm right-handed-" he raised his eyebrows at her as his green eyes twinkled "-what were _you_ thinking?"

* * *

><p>Misaki was fuming as she stomped her way on the street, burning red in the face.<p>

"C'mon, Misa-"

"_Feed __you?_ WHO AM I- YOUR NANNY?" she shouted back at him.

"But my hand was-"

"THEN USE YOUR LEFT- THE'RE A PAIR OF CHOPSTICKS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Chopsticks aren't exactly the easiest thing to handle with your left when you're a righty-" he pouted "-and I just wanted my cute girlfriend to feed me with her own hands, is that so-"

"I _did _feed you! And _HOW_ did THAT turn out?" Misaki was boiling with embarrassment and rage.

That day at school after a blushing Misaki had taken her chopsticks to feed Usui his food (his teasing never ceased), she had been so distracted by...well, by the way he was gazing into her eyes as she slowly put the bit of rice between his parted lips and watched him chew it slowly...she had been so distracted that she had taken a bite with those same chopsticks.

That had been enough. Usui had clasped the chopsticks and proceeded to parade down the school corridors, calling out to whoever who would listen that-"I cantain Misaki Ayuzawa's DNA!".

Of course, with the amount of perverted imagination in the school, several double meanings were taken.

A smirk spread on Usui's face as he neared her and caught her around her waist "But what difference does it really make? If I recall, you loved feeding me"

"I did not!"

She went slightly pink when she felt his hot breath fall on her face. She pushed him off suddenly.

"I want to learn driving. No matter how, or what- and you will have to teach me until I get a license-"

"Ah...but why me? Does Ayuzawa _like _taking-"

"And _one more _perverted word out of your mouth and you will regret it for the _rest of your life"__  
><em>

_"_Yes, ma'am!"

"Good."

He tilted his head "And what will my pay fee be?" he whispered into her ear.

She blushed.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"You're doing exceptionally well so far." Usui said calmly from the passenger seat "Just keep on going and be clear and calm."<p>

Misaki halted as the red traffic light came up "This is pretty easy." she said light-headedly, gripping the steering wheel.

They had just driven all the way from her house to her school road without one small mistake. Although Usui was relieved and proud of her, he could not bu secretly think that this was just the calm before the storm. He gripped the handheld tightly.

"I mean, if I continue like this, I'll get my license in no time!"

"Misaki-"

"I can drive all the way to Maid Latte without having having to take the train! Although I have no car..."

"Misaki-"

"Usui, would you lend me your car once I get my driver's li-"

**_HOOOONNNNNNKKKK!_**

"Hey lady, move on, can't you see the light!" came a shout from behind her.

Misaki jumped "Oh, shoot- Usui why didn't you tell me!"

"I was trying to-"

"I completely, w-whoa!" she fell back as water hit the windshield and wipers began to wipe her glass clean vigorously all of a sudden "W-what did I do? What did I press-"

"Okay, first just release the-" Usui leaned forward to help her out with his one arm.

**_HOOOOOONNNNNKKKK!_**

"Woman, are you blind and deaf? Get the hell out of the way!"

"Usui, do something, you idiot! You're supposed to be my tutor!"

"I'm trying to if you would just stop the wipers and take your foot off the-"

Car horns sounded from behind them as several drivers began to yell and complain.

"Take your foot off the brakes, Misaki-"

Usui fell back, Misaki having suddenly released the brakes. The car zoomed forward. The handlebar of the emergency brake hit his back as he jerked back, and pain shot through him as he doubled over.

"What are you doing, you alien? Put your seat-belt back- _whoa_!"

Misaki swerved the car as a sudden turn came. The car screeched, making Usui who was just recovering, smash his head against the window.

He lost track of what was going on for a minute as stars shone in front of his eyes. God, it really hurt.

She was oblivious to him as she looked around "I'v never been to this part of the town before."

He winced "You might want to keep your eyes on the road"

"What? Oh- what the- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misaki's eyes went wide with horror as she saw a car speeding towards them right in front of her. She started waving her free arm madly put the window "HEEEEY!"

"Misaki, you're on a one-way road, drive on the left-"

"It's coming near!"

"Just go lef-"

"_What should I do, you alien?!"_

"Okay, first of all, move so I can steer, second- calm down..."

"Is the guy BLIND? Can't he SEE us?! MOOOOVE!"

Usui gripped her tightly, trying to take the wheel over "You really think _that's _important right now?"

Misaki shut her eyes and punched the car horn with all her might.

**_HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK!_**

_Screeeeeeeeeeeech..._

**CRASH!**

Misaki opened her eyes. They hadn't clashed with the car, but swerved around and rammed into the wall onto the pavement.

Usui coughed and looked at her "Are you okay?"

"We c-crashed..." she squeaked.

He smiled as he pulled her into a small hug before wincing. She looked terror-stricken.

"It's okay- I guess it's written in this car's fate. Barely a day out of servicing and we're back to crashing. You sure you're not hurt, right?"

He glanced at the windshield. The bonnet was destroyed impressively, for the second time. Well, he'd tried to prevent the crash, but it was kind of hard to steer a car with only one arm.

Speaking of fractures, he moved to get out when a pang of pain shot through his leg and he fell, not being able to stand.

"Usui!" Misaki caught him around the waist, almost falling under his weight.

"Ah..thankyou" he smiled a little. Misaki didn't miss the way his hands were shivering. He was sweating, and he clenched her around the shoulders desperately.

"I'm so s-sorry..." she choked, feeling horrible "Oh God...it's all m-my fault..."

He gritted his teeth but under his pained expression, Usui managed a smile "I was wrong. _This _is your most impressive crash so far."

* * *

><p>Misaki entered the hospital room, a bouquet of roses in her hand. She felt awkward and guilty as she saw Usui sitting there in the hospital gown, rght arm and leg plastered.<p>

"I brought you flowers" she said hopefully, holding the bouquet up.

"How unlike you. Thankyou!" he said, green eyes lighting up. He tilted his head to one side and eyed her as she chewed her lip nervously "Before you apologize, it's okay. I love crashing cars with you"

Misaki's eyes softened and she sat down at the side of his bed. He looked adorable in those white clothes- all vulnerable and handsome. It gave her a sense of possessiveness- it was her chance to protect him from everything bad. Well, usually everything bad happened to him because of her, but still.

"Thankyou, then" she said quietly.

She put her hand on his cheek and felt affection flood through her. Before she knew it, Misaki was leaning in and pressing her mouth on his smiling lips.

He leaned forward and caught her with his free arm, hoping so badly he could hold her properly. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and clutched him closer to her body, as if she desperately needed some of his unamountable warmth.

"Take care, okay?" she said quietly as they broke away.

He smirked "What's up with the sudden kiss? Missed me so much?"

Misaki smiled a little despite everything "That was your pay fee"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. Liked it, hated it? Tell me! Pardon the spelling or grammar mistakes- I'm not used to this keyboard, and well...I'm me ;P**

**I promise to update earlier next time, and to not keep you waiting for too long. This is my month, so just a little treat :D**

**Yeah, well, please review and thankyou for reading! Hope you're there next time, even if my stupid self updates late (not gonna happen hopefully)**

**~SS~**


	26. Shades of Red

**A/N: Okay, so technically, 11 days might not be an early update but it's not late, right? *puppy eyes* ****And I think this is one of the rare times when I've updated twice in one month! I don't think I've done that in a long time. Ah…sorry :(**

**Thankyou for all your reviews, guys- i almost reached 300!**

**To one of my reviewers- lana- thank you for your review, and I am so glad you understand! Thankyou for keeping up with the story, even with my crappy, late updates ;P**

****For SweetLittleGirl16- I'll make Misaki and Usui run around in the rain for sure. The moment I think I've done your chapter justice, I'll post it up. Thankyou for our review and suggestion!****

**This chapter is for Guest/anonymous reviewer [since I don't know your name, sorry :(] who suggested I let Misaki take control for one day. She isn't _that_ controlling in this but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Maid-sama! Atleast not yet *grins evilly* MWUHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shades of Red (3rd Person POV)<em>**

"I dare you to flirt with Usui until you make him blush!" Sakura giggled, plopping herself on the grass and smiling.

Misaki sweat-dropped.

She _knew _she shouldn't have chosen Dare! Well, for that matter, she shouldn't have agreed to play Truth and Dare at all, but it was pointless trying to change that now.

"I…uh…I choose Truth" she stuttered.

"No, that would be cheating, Misaki! Aw, come on, he's your boyfriend, ne? We want you to make him blush- he must look sooo cute!"

Misaki gave Shizuko a helpless look but she just shrugged "I warned you"

"Guys, this is ridiculous!" Misaki declared, standing up "I don't need to do this, it's just a game!"

"Are you saying you can't do it?"

Misaki froze. If she hadn't seen Sakura's lips move, she might not have believed that her friend had said something like this.

The pink-haired girl was looking at Misaki in a curious way, blinking innocently.

"W-What?" Misaki went.

"Are you saying you can't make him blush?" she repeated once again.

Misaki's eyes narrowed as she heard the mocking tone in her friend's voice. '_Okay, when you put it like that….' _

No one- absolutely_ no one_ told her she couldn't do something. Well, except for Usui- but he was Usui, so why bother?

"Fine" Misaki said through gritted teeth "I'll do it" and walked away.

Shizuko glanced at Sakura, who was giggling happily as she bit into her rice ball "You knew she'd take it if you challenged her, didn't you?"

Sakura smiled "I thought I should cut Usui some slack. Misaki hardly does anything for him except for yell and shout."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Usui come to Misaki's door with his usual creepy smile. Needless to say that the sight that met his eyes made him stumble back in shock.<p>

"Hey!" came Misaki's cheerful voice from the entrance gate.

She was wearing her shirt with the first two buttons open, and the shirt untucked, a hint of her cleavage seen from above. Her tie was hanging loosely around her neck and most of all, she was _smiling. _She even had make-up on- just the hint of blush coloring her cheeks and mascara making her eyes smoky and seductive. She glanced at him and waved. Usui, dazed and confused, waved back slowly.

"Morning, Usui!" she chirped. Being this way wasn't that hard for her, now that she thought about it. She acted like this at Maid Latte all the time.

He was too stunned to say anything as he took in her appearance. His eyes were stuck on her chest. She fought the heat that escaped through her cheeks. '_No way am I going to blush…'_

"Dressed for the occasion, did we?" he smirked, knowing it would make her blush "You sure look gorgeous"

Then the most amazing thing happened. Misaki made her way to him and winked.

"I guess yeah, I do" she said, smiling.

Usui blinked at her, a little unnerved.

"Are you okay, Prez?" he said after a little while.

"Of course I'm fine! Why would you ask me something like that?!" she laughed, nearing him. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Well, because normally the thought of wearing your uniform in such a way might've given you a mental breakdown. Wait- maybe it _has_- have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

She slapped his arm lightly "Oh, come on! I just wanna have some fun."

"You _what?"_

Misaki shook herself mentally- her dare wasn't to shock him, it was to make him blush.

She stood on her toes, her face uncomfortably close to his. Usui's eyes widened.

He wondered what had gotten into her, but he didn't particularly care now. Being this close in public was making him feel a little dazed, especially with Misaki initiating it, out of the blue.

From up his position he could see each wisp of her eyelashes as she gazed at him, amber eyes piercing. He gulped.

"I wanna have some fun" she whispered slowly so that her breath fell on his lips and he shuddered inwardly. Oh _God…_doing this to her was easy, but now that _she _was doing it…Usui felt a little out of control. Okay, not a little- a _lot._

As gently as he could, Usui held her shoulders firmly and pushed her down.

"I think we should get to school, Misa, if you don't want to be late. We can have fun later."

Misaki was smirking madly. She had almost made him blush! On her first attempt! She hadn't missed the longing look in his eyes as he had gazed into hers, his breath coming out in huffs.

She winked at him "Sure"

Usui again blinked down at her, as if to ask "_are you on drugs?"_

"Prez, you sure you don't want to stay at home today?"

"Don't be silly, Usui. I'd miss you!"

Usui turned his head away, cheeks coloring ever so slightly. To her misfortune, MIsaki didn't see.

* * *

><p>It was quite a day at Seika High. The boys' eyes had literally popped out of their sockets when they'd caught Misaki's attire.<p>

Several wolf-whistles ensued, and the girls gave her bewildered looks as they passed the hallway.

"OMG- did you _look_ at her!"

"And _she's_ supposed to be setting an example…"

"Man, is she hot…"

"No, she didn't-! "

"Oh, _wow….."_

"OUR MISAKI HAS TRANSFORMED INTO A SEX GODDESS!"

**_POW!_**

**_"_**Shut your trap!" Misaki kicked the three stooges in the face. They swayed until crashing into the door of a classroom. Misaki sighed as another boy called out from behind her.

"Hey! Never saw this side of yours, Prez! Saving the best for the last, huh?"

Misaki knocked him out with her elbow, not even bothering to look back.

"I'm glad you're back to the old Misaki" came a voice as Misaki jumped, looking sideways to find Usui smirking at her.

"W-What? I'm old Misaki- nothing's changed in me! What're you doing here?"

He shrugged, clearly distracted by the fact that a nearby guy was eyeing Misa's clothes "You should really close those buttons. "

Misaki rolled her eyes "What're you doing here, Usui?" she repeated.

"Came to see how you were doing."

This was one hundred percent true. Usui didn't know what had gone wrong with Misaki's wiring today, but he sure as hell didn't trust Seika High's boys to co-operate with that. And besides, he was worried she might have gotten drunk or something equally ridiculous- he wouldn't put it past her- trouble followed her everywhere.

"That's so nice of you! Have I ever told you how sweet I find that?" Misaki smiled as they walked. She was tugging onto her tie a little rowdily, so that Usui felt a little more breathless. Not only did it display a perfect show of her chest area, but also it made her hair sway back and forth across her shoulders, so it was like watching her stand in a breeze…_smiling_. God, she should smile more often.

"Okay, Misaki, you're _smiling,_ What's wrong?"

She frowned "I can smile for no reason. And I just told you, I find it really sweet that you care so much about me. You are so cute!" she smiled again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body onto his right in the middle of the hallway.

Usui fell back a little, grabbing her waist and looking down at her "You find it sweet?"

"Of course!"

And surprisingly, this was one hundred percent true too. Misaki figured if she was going to flirt with him and tell him good things about himself, she might as well thank him for all that she found good in him (because the normal, demon Misaki would die rather than do that, _that _she was sure of)

Usui eyed her as they swayed a little on the spot, "Misaki will you please enlighten me as to what has gotten into you today?"

"Nothing-!" Misaki laughed nervously, feeling a little vulnerable under his gaze "I just want you to- I just...want you" she finished lamely, stating the first romantic, flirtatious thing that came to her.

Usui stared at her. He tilted his head to one side.

"You…_want _me?"

She nodded, biting her lip a little. Usui slowly started to lean in," So you've been doing all this because you _want_ me? You could've just told me" he whispered, and MIsaki felt her heart beat wildly. '_No, Misaki, don't blush…no, no, no- make __him__ blush!….'_

She leaned in more, eyes dewy as she eyed him.

"I did tell you just now…didn't I?" she whispered huskily, her breath falling in his ear, sending chills down his spine. Misaki felt him grab her waist tightly and grinned at it in satisfaction. She looked back to see if he was blushing.

…He wasn't!

His eyes were closed and he was taking in ragged breaths- but he wasn't blushing.

Misaki cursed mentally. Damn it, this guy! It was almost as if he knew what she was upto! Why had she taken that stupid dare?!

He opened his eyes slowly and she saw them glazed over with wanton longing. It made her heart clench a little- he looked a little sinister right then.

"You should get to class." he said softly, untangling her from his arms.

"We could meet up later…" she went, keeping her voice steady successfully, even though her legs felt like jelly.

"Hm…yes, sure" he smiled at her a little. Misaki turned to walk away in disappointment when he called her from behind.

"Prez- come back here a moment."

She turned around again "What is it?"

He raised his hands and touched the top of her shirt. Misaki froze, until realizing that he was just buttoning her shirt up.

Once it was done, he let go of her and smiled in the most cheekiest manner ever "You can go now"

* * *

><p>Misaki was striding down the corridor, looking out for Usui. He had escaped her at lunch, saying he wanted to find someone. No wonder it had been an excuse.<p>

It was the end of the school day now, and Shizuko and Sakura had come to her thrice, asking if she had succeeded in the dare. They had even told her that if she lied and said she'd done it, they would just go to Usui and confirm it with him. And there was no way _ever_ that Usui was going to co-operate with her on this one.

But nothing seemed to be working! She had tried flirting with him through chits during class, even telling him that she would feed him during lunch (when he had promptly disappeared), what not- but all seemed to do was make him even more terrified! He just stared a her like she was an alien or something whenever she laughed.

Just then, he spotted him walking down the corridor.

"Usui!"

He turned and his expression went blank when he saw her.

"Hey, you" he smiled "Looking for me now school's over?"

She jumped at him, not giving him a chance to say anything else. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before! Kissing had always left them breathless.

Usui looked down at her and sighed when he saw she had undone her buttons once again. He was getting quite scared now. And the fact that Misaki was standing so close to him, her body pressed so tightly on his, looking so tempting- it left him a little confused. He was a guy, after all. He swallowed a little.

And just like that, she clutched his collar and pulled him down to face her, crashing his lips on hers. She felt the jolt in her stomach. This action was all that Usui needed to fuel his desire.

He pushed her against the wall, and kissed her deeper, running his hand around her messed-up shirt. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, oblivious to everything. Many students whistled and several gasped as they saw the President snogging the most popular guy senseless in front of everyone. Misaki had definitely changed.

He had her pinned and slipped his tongue, intensifying the kiss, making him feel a little mad…Misaki was definitely one hell of a kisser. He explored every crevice of her mouth feeling like he might explode in the heat- he was going madder than ever- what was Misaki thinking? It felt like just for the day their roles had changed- Usui had become the victim while Misaki became the winking, charming stalker. He held her closed, sighing against her lips and feeling euphoric, albeit a little embarrassed.

A short distance away from the hallway, Shizuko and Sakura watched, their arms folded.

"He's blushing, I think."

Sakura smiled "I knew Misaki could do it."

Back to Misaki and Usui, they finally broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily for oxygen. Usui had his head bowed down to the ground, cheeks flushed. He had _so_ needed this. He chuckled a little as he thought about Misaki's antics. She was cute.

Misaki looked at him and felt ecstatic- she could kiss him right then and there all over again! Why? Because he was blushing! Finally!

She leapt up, startling him, and punched the air in triumph.

"I did it! I DID IT!"

"M-Misaki…"

"Usui- you're bluuuuuuuushing…! God, at LAST, I thought it would never _happen_!"

"What're you-"

"Sakura, Shizuko- here's your proof-! HA!"

Usui eyed her, blinking as her two best friends appeared, Sakura smiling sheepishly.

"Hi, Usui…" she waved.

"Hello." Usui looked to his side to ask Misaki if he could talk to her in private, but she had vanished already.

He sighed.

It had been a weird day.

* * *

><p>"So- did Kanou hypnotize you? Is that why you were acting so…so…"<p>

Misaki laughed "What? No! Like I would let that happen again! It was embarrassing enough the first time."

Usui raised a brow "And today wasn't?"

Misaki went red a little.

They were returning home now as dusk broke out. Misaki had had some work at the Student Council Room, so she'd been late, and Usui had waited for her, desperate for an explanation.

"What happened to you today, Misa?"

Misaki looked down "Um…well….Shizuko, Sakura and I were kind of playing Truth or Dare yesterday, and…well, they…umm, they dared me to make you blush."

Misaki honestly thought Usui would be angry. Instead, to her surprise, he started to laugh.

"Wha- What's so funny, you alien?!" she cried.

He just shook his head and continued laughing, clutching his stomach.

A tick mark appeared on Misaki's head as she scowled "I can't even figure out what's wrong with you! You're- you're such an- stop _laughing!_"

"Oh, I'm so happy my angry, annoying Misa is back!"

"What the hell?" she shouted at him "_Annoying?_ You should look at yourself!"

But he just continued laughing. Finally, he stopped, chuckling under his breath as he eyed her.

"Ah, so they manipulated you by setting up a challenge for you so that you wouldn't decline it. Your friends are ingenious." he said, shaking his head "I cannot believe I didn't think of it sooner!"

"That's beside the point. All I care about is that I made you blush!" she said happily.

Usui smiled as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, sweetheart. You sure did."

And they walked on together peacefully, not a care in the world- even if only for a little while.

"Misaki?"

"Hm?"

"Will you please button up your shirt now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Okay, so I'm thinking of updating another chapter before August finishes. I want this whole month to go awesome for me and for everyone, so I will try my best, and I hope I get another chapter up before the 1st of Sep!**

**Meanwhile, tell me your views on this chapter! Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes. I hope that everyone who told me I need help with my English think I'm improving! :)**

**Open to your reviews, and any suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-PEACE OUT-**

**~SS~**


	27. Deluge

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't update one more chapter in August :( In my defense, I was busy with my birthday (YAY!) and there were quite a lot of other things like my unit tests (_again_ *groan*) to deal with, not to mention our upcoming programme for Teacher's Day, but that's still not over, obviously. **

**Anyway, I got a day off school today and thought I might as well do something constructive. I'm so sorry I couldn't uphold my promise of updating in August, guys, I really am!**

**AND WHOA! 300+ reviews- I never imagined this story would get that much! I wanna thank each and every one of you for reviewing, which is impossible because I'd die typing all your names/usernames in here, so I just want you ALL to know that each and every review means so much to me, whether it's criticism or praise! I'm sure to improve on my mistakes (and I hope I'm improving) and my writing skills. I love you all and thank you constantly for all the alerts/ favorites/ reviews and ESPECIALLY for reading!**

**…Okay, I'm rambling now. **

**Now, this chapter is for SweetLittleGirl16. Thanks for your suggestion, and I hope I did it justice in here. Only one way to know!**

**DISCLAIMER- Ha! Like I even need to say it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deluge (Usui's POV)<em>**

"_Pssst_! Prez?"

Misaki scowls, refusing to look at me. I pout, poking her.

"Misa-chan!" I whisper again.

She's trying her hardest to look at the teacher and pay attention, but it seems to be giving her great trouble. I smirk inwardly, knowing I am distracting her how much ever she may deny it.

"Misa, Misa, Misa, Misa, Misa, Misa-"

"_What_?" she hisses, finally looking at me, her eyes blazing. Had I been any other normal male, I would have cowered under her glare. Instead, I smile in return and point over to the window.

She looks out and sees that I'm gesturing to the weather. It's unreasonably windy and there is a distant flash of lightning, and I can feel the breeze flowing in from the open window "The weather's so niiiiiiice!" I say.

She gives me a dirty look "So?"

I pout once again. I don't know what's wrong with her these days, but clearly something has been bothering her, and if it's bothering her, then it's very much bothering me.

From the past one week, ever since she came to know that her mother had called in sick, Misaki has been upset. I know how an ill mother would sadden her, but she's stopped being her usual self- she's been fretting over her mother's health (not that unusual), she's stopped shouting at the perverts who go around worshipping every ground she and the other girls tread on, she's stopped having that passion and urge to give hell to the males of Seika High, but most importantly….she's stopped fighting with me.

Now I can see how that would make any other boyfriend happy, but when it comes to my Misaki, something's clearly wrong if she doesn't want to fight.

"So it's a cheerful weather- how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" I whisper over to her.

She just shakes her head "No."

"Aw, come on, when was the last time we had a proper date?"

"Oh, do I really look like I care?!" she whispers back harshly.

"What's wrong?"

"_Nothing!"_

"You're getting too worked-up for nothing."

"When was it ever your business?"

"Since you became my girlfriend"

"Oh, well, newsflash- you're not the cause for every problem that I've ever had in my life, so obviously you know much less about me than you think you do and I'm not going to be telling you, so get out of my hair!"

She is flushed by the time she finishes the sentence, and half of it is drowned by her heavy breaths as she stares at me angrily before turning towards the teacher once again.

I say nothing, but my eyes narrow as I notice her reddened eyes, and how she quickly blinks the tears away.

* * *

><p>"Usui? Usui! Takumi Usui, can't you- WATCH OUT!"<p>

I come back to earth just in time to notice the ball that's heading my way. I raise my hand and block it from hitting my face and then look up to find my teammates breathe in relief.

"I thought you were done for-"

"Man, what the hell were you _thinking_?!_"_

I don't say anything as the bell rings. I'm just happy that the period is over and I will get to see Misaki again- she is beginning to worry me now. If I wasn't that paranoid alien stalker then, now I certainly am.

"Hey- man, where you going- you sure you didn't hurt yourself?" someone calls from behind me but I don't notice.

I skip two steps at a time and burst inside the Council Room, only to find Yukimura sitting there with Kanou. They both look up at me, stunned.

"Hey, Usui- is everything okay?"

"Where's Misaki?"

Yukimura frowns "She left when the bell rang. Her mother's not well so she's got to be home, I thought you knew about that."

I do, although it would have been nice to have Misaki waiting for me so that we could go together. I could help her take care of Minako.

I wonder what she's up to.

* * *

><p>The walk to The Ayuzawa household is extremely short, as I run half of the way. I don't know what has gotten me so anxious about this all- Misaki is no one normal. If I expect bipolar, weird and completely irrational behavior from someone, it's got to be her. Maybe it is nothing and Misaki's just being herself and freaking out over it and making a big deal out of it. But I know her more than she thinks she does, despite what she said to me earlier, and I know there has to be some reason behind this.<p>

It's raining by the time I reach her house and I'm soaked. I'm standing right in front of her front gate, wondering what's going on in her mind when I hear a thud from inside.

The normal thing to do would be to ring the doorbell and wait for one of the Ayuzawa's to open up but I don't feel up to it. Besides, Misaki is going to pounce on me and start her scolding- she just needs an excuse to start.

So slowly, I climb over the meek wood fence and tiptoe to the window overlooking Minako's room. The curtains aren't drawn, so I can see everything going on inside.

Misaki is standing at the foot of her mother's bed, looking extremely agitated, while Minako just smiles and says something to her.

Misaki argues back, and I press my ear tightly to the glass to try to listen in to the conversation.

"-doing to you! This is the third time, Mom, and I'm getting worried!"

"Seriously, Misaki, I know what's best for me, and I assure you I'm completely fine."

"No, you're not! How can you say that? You're tiring yourself out- you're getting so weak!" Misaki's face is flushed with anger and frustration. But for the first time, I see something else in those eyes. I see helplessness- the inability to be able to have control over something. I see Misaki gaze at her mother, looking like she deeply regrets something. Looking like she might burst in tears anytime.

"Please, Mom- just quit. I'm not telling you to quit all of them- just do one job, don't overdo yourself-"

"Misaki, I promise you, I'm fine." Minako smiles, pulling her covers up and turning in her bed. I cannot help but agree with Misaki though - Minako looks horribly weak. "If this continues, I'll quit my job. Happy?"

Misaki looks skeptical "You promise?"

Her mother nods.

"I promise."

"Okay then…I guess I'll let you rest for a while."

Thunder flashes. The chilling breeze hits my face and I breathe deeply, closing my eyes. The soft pitter-patter of the rain fills my ears- the water trickling down leaves, hitting the pavement, bustling and soothing...

I hear footsteps from inside the house, and the front door opens while I barely manage to hide myself behind a few shrubs, kneeling down.

Misaki comes out, sighing. I can see the distress in her face- it kills me to see her like this. The cold raindrops hit my skin, numbing me. I watch her with entranced eyes as she runs a hand through her hair and closes her eyes, looking up at the sky, letting the rain hit her face.

Her expression relaxes and she stands there unmoving. It's such a perfect moment, the rain falling around us, and the water slowly soaking her clothes and hair, but she doesn't look like she cares that much. Her lips quiver as she bites them, putting her arms around her waist and hugging herself tightly as she bows her head down.

I'm afraid for a moment that she's succumbed to tears, for who knows why, but then she looks up and I see something worse than tears- she looks broken.

"Great!" she calls out to the sky all of a sudden. I blink in surprise "Rain! Just what I want so that even I catch Pneumonia and Suzuna is left to look after both of us! Perfect!"

"Misaki-" I walk out of my hiding place "-you're talking to yourself."

She whips around to stare at me "Usui- what the hell are you doing here?!"

She actually looks fearful. Fearful that I might have seen her display of weakness earlier. I don't like this sort of Misaki, I really don't.

"I'm here to see you obviously. Just to see if you're okay." I stride behind her her and grip her waist softly, bringing her closer to me and burying my face in her neck, inhaling her amazing scent. She always smelled so nice- warm and soap-scented, with a little tinge of cherry.

"I'm fine." she mumbles.

"Clearly, you're not." I softly move my lips up to kiss her cheek "So- what is it?"

She doesn't say anything, gritting her teeth.

"We should go inside, you know. We'll catch our death in here. And remind me to put electric fences!" she says.

I smirk, not letting go of her. Instead, I begin to lead her into the lonely street where the rain is falling hard on the stone pavements "I don't think that's a good idea." I call out over the sound of the rain.

"Wha-? Usui- no- I don't want to get wet-!"

"It's not like you already aren't, sweetheart." I say sweetly, before pulling her hand and throwing her into the full-fledged rain. The effect is remarkable, she is soaked in less than a minute as she jumps up and shrieks at suddenly being plunged into the heavy downpour instead of standing in the corner. She pulls at her drenched clothes as I laugh and run away from her.

"Usui Takumi- you are so DEAD!" she runs after me.

I stick my tongue out at her as she catches up with me. She reaches out to catch hold of me but I slide to a stop, do a swift turn and send her barreling into empty air while I run the other direction, laughing.

"You _alien!_"

"I love you too, Misa-chaaaan!"

She looks like she might explode and pounces to punch me again. I grin and dodge, pulling a face at her. She makes to punch me again and I grip her wrist.

"Let's dance"

She stares up at me, her hair rough and soppy, making her look even more adorable "_What_?"

"Let's dance."

And I pull on her hand, enveloping her in my embrace, dragging me with her in a ball dance. She stumbles and steps on my shoes, crying out as I flail her and swirl her around in one go.

"W-What the-"

"For someone who's learnt ball dancing, you're terrible, Prez"

"I _swear_, Usui Takumi, if you do _not_ stop _right now_, I'll-" her voice is cut off as I fling her around, catching her around the waist and coming to a sudden halt. Her breath hitches as the rain patters around us, falling in between, our cold shivering hands gripped in each others' while we look into each other's eyes.

We're panting as I grin at her.

"Or you'll what?"

She scowls but says nothing.

I grin more.

"Cat got your tongue, Prez?"

And then it comes- it's so sudden I don't even have time to recover. She grips my hand and flings me around, slipping out of my grip. The streets are flooded with the rainwater washing down as she raises a leg and kicks the water. The cold water hits my face with a huge splash and I fall back, spluttering. I hear her peal of laughter from somewhere in front of me before she runs away so that I can't see where she is.

I gasp, rubbing my eyes when another **_SPLASH! _**and chilling, freezing water is biting my back, running down my spine.

I leap to my feet, growling, looking around to see Misaki laugh and run behind a streetlight.

I can't help but hitch a small smirk as I make my way over to her.

"Okay, then, Prez. War it is!"

* * *

><p>It's not everyday you see a couple running around shrieking and laughing in the rain, jumping on puddles and dancing, so it is quite a memorable moment.<p>

Misaki notices me as I take hold of one of the broken fences off her front yard and angle it in front of me, eyeing the slope.

"Usui…what are you planning on doing…?" she sounds a little suspicious, and I send her a charming smile.

"Nothing too dangerous, darling."

The slope down the street is not that high- it actually looks like a perfect slide as the rain rushes down the pavement. I'm tempted to slide down as I finger the wooden fence in my hand.

"Usui-" she catches hold of my wrist, the raindrops falling off her hair as they are are flown back in the breeze "I don't think-"

All I can say is- wrong time to catch hold of me.

The wooden fence in my hand is thrown on the ground as I climb on it and push myself forward. Misaki, whose hand is gripped around my wrist, shrieks as I take off, boogie-boarding down the slope, dragging her behind me as the fence screeches and splashes against the rain.

The wind hits my face strongly as we both zoom down in incredible speed. I have the sudden urge to shout "_Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" just to annoy her.

"YOU. DEMENTED. _IDIOT_!" Misaki shouts against the wind. Her hair whip around while I balance the 'boogie-board', pulling her next to me so she wouldn't fall off. The rain is pretty heavy and it distorts the scene in front of me so I can't really see where we're headed. Misaki's grip on my hand is freezing against my sticking clothes, and she is continuously yelling profanities into my ear.

The scene in front of me clears as we both see that we're hauling down straight towards a wall. Misaki's fingers tighten around my hand.

"Uh-oh"

The neighborhood is filled with loud cries of help as we screech downwards in the loud gush of the rain, calling out on top of our lungs.

One gut-clenching moment of horror, when I turn the boogie-board around at the last moment, and we crash headfirst into a bunch of trees…

…And then silence.

* * *

><p>Granted, Misaki's initial reaction was constant yelling and hitting me once we'd managed to untangle ourselves from the leaves and branches (the places those branches end up sticking can be quite uncomfortable). But now I take her hand and pull her to her feet and she's huffing. She's finally stopped shouting- either because she's out of breath or has lost her voice at last.<p>

"What are you looking so smug about?" she snaps at me.

I just smirk right back, noticing that her hair are standing roughly on her head, with bits of sticks and mud sticking to it. I can't help laughing, really, so that's what I do.

She looks irate at my reaction, but I just continue laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"I just spied on you in your house, ambushed you into the rain and we boogie-boarded down the street." I manage to say, holding my stomach as I laugh "Oh. And not to mention, you have mud all over you, and you look unbelievingly cute!"

She turns red at that, but then eyes me "If I'm covered with mud, then you should look at your- wait, _what do you mean you spied on me?_"

I just shake my head, and soon, to my pleasant surprise, Misaki is joining in the laughter.

Her face glows as the raindrops cling to her like pearls. She cries out when I catch her around the waist and pull her off her feet in my tight embrace. She kicks out her legs but to no avail as I laugh.

"Now try to drown me" I say smugly.

"L-Let go of me! That's cheating, you alien!"

"Who said I was ever fair? That's reserved for the great Seika High President."

I can't help but feel my insides jump out in joy as I see her luminous face. She's cold and wet, yet she turns so unmeasurably warm when I hold her like this.

I finally set her down, relishing in the fact that I've made her smile once again. It's still raining, but not as heavily as I would have liked. The chilling moisture stays in the air and bites my skin deliciously as I look at Misaki's twinkling amber eyes.

I can't help it- before I know it, I'm bending down and pressing my wet lips on hers, bringing her soaking body closer to mine. She doesn't mind, she grips me even more firmly and kisses me back, her fingers ruffled up in my wet hair.

I sigh against her lips and reluctantly let go. Her amber eyes have become warm.

"Will you please tell me what's been bothering you now?"

She looks away, but I put a finger under her chin and tip her head upwards once again.

"Tell me or I will make sure every part of you is wet by the time I'm done with you" I purr against her ear, knowing she'll be embarrassed by the double meaning of the sentence.

She slaps me on the arm "Pervert."

I tilt my head sideways, as I know she loves it when I do that "Tell me"

She sighs and lets her arms grip me around my waist in a desperate attempt to keep me there by her side.

"I- I just- I miss my Dad" she says softly, looking angrily with herself for feeling that way. My eyes go wide"I mean- I miss being with him, I miss the strawberry lollies, the mock restaurants, the l-laughing, the cardboard TV set- _everything!_ I _know_ I c-can't let him get to me! I try to distract myself, but every time…_every-time, _he j-just sneaks into my mind _somehow_! I can deal with everything but I can't deal with M-Mom…looking like _she's _the reason he left or that we're suffering! We're not- and then she goes around taking f-four jobs all at once and falling ill very other day- I _hate_ him! I hate him for doing this to us- to _her! I hate him!"_

I don't say anything as I notice her grip me tighter, her expression growing more and more distressed. She sighs slowly into my chest and I bow down to meet her height, smiling. It surprises me she has let me see this side of her. I always knew she missed her father- anyone in her place would. But Misaki never showed it, and the fact that she is now makes me feel even more special.

"Have you noticed you have a knack of loving the people you say you hate?"

She blushes darkly and looks down at the ground, letting the rustling of the leaves in the wind interrupt our conversation as the wind blows.

"You think too much, Misaki." I say "Don't think so much about something that happened. It's done for and it's the past."

"I feel like an idiot" she mutters.

I laugh "That you are."

She pushes me off "Shut up!"

She pauses for a minute, but then for good measure, kneels and then performs a huge jump, landing on the puddle right beside me.

**_SPLASH!_**

"_Oh, no, you didn't…_." I wipe the water off my face, looking around frantically to see where she's run off to.

All I hear is laughter from among the soft pattering of the rain.

"I play to win, Usui Takumi!" she calls from somewhere.

I allow myself a small smile.

"Bring it on, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So….how was it, then? i tried my best to make it good, and well…I think the boogie-boarding part was honestly fun. Although this chapter was a little OOC and um….bluntly written. I mean, I always imagined Misaki would miss her dad, but still, she became kind of sappy…Ah, what the hell, I shouldn't be the one criticizing my writing, of all people!**

**I dunno why I kept the title as 'deluge'. I just thought it went nicely since one of it's meanings is something that's overwhelming, and Misaki's emotions are all over the place in this chapter AND, incidentally, 'deluge' also means a heavy downpour! :D**

**Ah, I'm rambling again now. **

**Anyway, thanks once again for your suggestion, SweetLittleGirl16 and for reading and please review and let me know what you think needs changing. That applies to all of my other readers as well!**

**Thanks for keeping up with my terribly late updates and broken promises *smiles sheepishly***

**Adios!**

~**SS**~


	28. You, Me and The Baby

**A/N: Yeah...so...I'm not dead..**

**I know, I haven't updated this story in a LONG while, and my apologies- I'm honestly so, so sorry :( And now, that I won't be able to update in ****_quite _****a long while either, I thought it would be nice to update this and leave a parting gift for all of you guys for a few months :)**

**Pardon if this chapter is not up to the par and not that good, because it's been a long time since I stepped into my MisakixUsui shoes XP**

**THANKYOU A DOZEN TIMES for all your reviews, and your fave's and alerts! Each and every one of it made my day, and I hope that despite my notoriously late updates, you will continue on reviewing like this and making this author happy!**

**This chapter is for Devilish Dream, who suggested the idea. I hope I did it justice, and if you're still reading, thankyou :)**

**NOTE- The mechanical baby mentioned in this chapter is HIGHLY advanced, because I wanted to give it a 'human' feel. Also, 'Sebby' is the name of Usui's pet cat XD**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Maid-Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>You, Me and The Baby (Misaki's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Monday~<em>

"Awwwwww, they're just like real babies!"

My scowl deepened as I folded my hands and looked at the cooing girls around me. Here I was, stuck in my Home Ed. class where the teacher had told us that each pair of us will be taking care of a mechanical baby to get a taste of responsibility.

And guess who my partner was?

"Misa- chan, she has your eyes!" Usui cried as he brought the baby back to our desk, his face glowing "We're _parents_!"

The small baby was cuddled up in a pink blanket, wiggling her fingers as she turned her huge amber eyes on me, her mechanical head making a small buzzing sound as it did so. I frowned down at it- okay, so I have nothing against babies, but this whole idea is just ridiculous! I have enough responsibilities as it is, I don't want to have a baby along with my boyfriend! The last thing I wanted was to get attached.

"She's so beautiful, Misa.." Usui smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist while the other held the little girl "Thankyou. She's the best gift you could've ever given to me. I'm going to name her Aki."

I shrugged him off "What the hell! What is wrong with you?!"

"Misa!" Usui scolded me suddenly, covering the baby's ears "No bad words!"

I huffed just as the teacher- Mrs. Kamineni clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "Listen up, everyone! Now you'll be fake-feeding, taking care, changing diapers, keeping an- what is it, Mr. Shinjou?" the teacher sighed as a nervous-looking guy raised his hand.

"They- the baby won't _really_- you know- like, do _bathroom stuff_?"

"Don't be ridiculous, but they will cry whenever you need to change the diapers. If you don't change them- and they have sensors- then they won't stop crying. Not to mention, there is a recording device in it to keep track of what you say and do around it-"

"What, like, sensors on their _butts_?"

"You should keep a hold on that tongue." she narrowed her eyes at him "Okay, so you all are going to be taking the very best care of your baby, find out how essential the parents' role is in a child's growth, and by the end of Friday, I will be grading you according to how the baby's condition is and what you have to say about this home project. Understood?"

The classroom was filled with grumbles, mixed with the squeals by girls as they exclaimed about how excited they were. I sighed as Usui nudged my shoulder, gesturing to the bundle in his arms,

"We have a beautiful daughter!" he whispered happily.

And so it began.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday~<em>

"_Usui_?!"

"And _this_ is where Mommy works!"

I blinked at what I saw. Usui was talking to Aki, who was in his arms, looking- well- pretty, as he entered Maid Latte. She had flowers braided in her hair, and a silky pink dress on. When Usui saw me staring at him, he smiled and waved.

"Hello, Misaki! Look, Aki, Mommy's here!"

Oh my _God..._

_"_Usui, what're you doing here? And what is she _wearing_?!" I asked as I neared them, dressed in my Maid Latte uniform.

"Oh, I took her for a little shopping." he replied happily as he rocked her "My little daughter is going to be spoilt rotten by me. I was just showing her around- I've already shown her my house, the school, and I proceeded to your workplace. Our daughter has a right to know about her parents, even if she _was_ born out of wedlock." he said innocently. Aki looked up at me with those large, hypnotic golden eyes while I just stared dumb-foundedly at my boyfriend.

"Usui- I'm _working_, can't you see that?"

"Ah, yes, we don't want to disturb you. But come on- your daughter would like to spend more time with you!"

"She's a _robot_-"

For the second time, Usui let out a dramatic gasp and covered Aki's ears "Don't say the 'R' word! Sssh, honey- mommy doesn't mean that!" He said softly to Aki, who moved her hand.

I stamped my foot down in frustration. He can be so infuriating! If it wasn't for the recording device that Mrs. Kamineni had told us about, I would be beating Usui with a bat for acting so childish. Over a _robot!_

"Take a seat." I said through gritted teeth "I'll be with you in a minute." I moved away to get a pen and paper to take his order, pushing the door open of the back room.

"Oh my God, is that Usui? With a _baby_?" I groaned as Erica cried. She was peeking out the door, and her eyes were wide as saucers as she spied on Usui, who had Aki on his lap and was playing with her fingers gently, laughing fondly at her "Misaki, did you know your boyfriend's a _father_?!"

"Its a mechanical doll, Erica. Look closer." I said, wearing my fluffy apron.

"No, I swear I- oh! Thank _God_! For a second I thought-" Erica paused, frowning "Wait. What is Usui doing cradling a doll in public?"

See? _That's_ why I hate it whenever Usui comes around! He always manages to have something weird up his sleeve and drags me down with him.

I shook my head at Erica tiredly, clicking the pen in my hands as I began to walk out "It's a long story."

Usui's face brightened when he saw me coming towards them. He even grabbed Aki up so she could look at me too, and he held her arm, making her wave at me. I saw him lean forward and say something in her ear, wiggling her a little as he bounced her on his lap, and I felt my eyes soften a little.

"Misa, you look so _cute_! Aki, doesn't your mother look cute?" I rolled my eyes as he continued his blabbering "See- she looked even cuter the day I met her! She was _sauntering_- taking my breath away with _every_ step she took- her eyes _smoldering_ with..."

What the hell?!

**_SMACK_**!

"Censor your words- she's a small kid, you moron!" I cried angrily, hand raised. Several customers looked at me and Usui smirked, tilting his head to the side, watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Really, Prez? I thought she was..." he dropped his voice so that Aki wouldn't hear "...a _robot_?"

Okay, yeah, so I was blushing. What is wrong with me anyway? Why do I have to succeed in hiding everything from Usui only to blurt it out later and embarrass myself?

"I know, but I- she's- there's a recorder in there. You don't want Mrs. Kamineni hearing that." I mumbled.

Usui had the audacity to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday~<em>

"It says 3 months above at the back. Do you think it's safe to feed it to her?" Usui commented as he read the back of the baby-food box.

I rolled my eyes as I brought Aki down to sit on my lap. It was seven in the morning, and we were already dressed for school, Usui had changed her diapers and thankfully taken the flowers off her blonde hair. Aki said "Mama!" in her recorded baby voice, her amber eyes staring unblinkingly up at me as I rocked her.

She'd been crying for most of the previous night, and I had insisted on staying and helping. At first, Usui and I had made this system (or more like I had made) that we both keep the baby alternately and take care of her, but it was like he was addicted to her. He would randomly text me- "**_How is our little baby doing?_**" or- _"**Who's a good girl? You are, yes you are**_**!**" at odd hours in the morning, and it was making me highly frustrated.

So, we'd decided to just stay at one place, and we had been up til eleven at his house. Ultimately, I had to stay there for the night, and we had just come to my house to drop by and say hello. Mom wasn't very strict with me- in fact, I think she rather enjoyed me being with Usui, so to her, it was alright to spend as much time as I wanted to at his place. And I really didn't want to reveal this whole nonsense project to her yet

"Usui, I'm sure Aki's more than three months old. She can eat the food." I commented, twirling her hair a little. She made a giggling sound.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why don't you go read the manufacturing date on the box she came with?" I said sarcastically while rocking her on my thigh. Okay, so the only reason I was doing it was because I was supposed to help my partner, and I _really_ wanted an A in this stupid project.

Usui frowned as Aki laughed in her recorded baby-like fashion and I smiled.

"But let's just _say_ she _isn't_ that old. What if she's a fresh piece?"

"It's not like she's actually going to swallow the food, Usui. Why you even brought real baby food for her, I don't know" I shook my head "We're fake-feeding her, remember?"

He sat straight up, "Then why don't we feed her chocolate, pudding, strawberries with whipped cream and a touch of hot fudge triple sundae?"

"Wha- no! She's our daughter and we won't be spoiling her! Besides, do you want her to get sick?!"

"She's not swallowing it. And I do have the right to spoil my baby girl rotten!" Usui leaned over, tickling Aki's nose. She laughed and her head turned from side to side as she giggled.

"See?" Usui smirked "She likes me more than you."

"Why wouldn't she? You're the one offering her all sorts of sugary treats. Any baby would be tempted." I huffed. I felt a little miffed when Usui took Aki off my arms and into his, smoothing down her curling blonde hair. It's quite funny- and shocking- that despite how she wasn't a real baby, and we weren't her real parents, she looked so much like the two of us in her features.

Usui stuck his tongue out at me "I'm going to buy her chocolate. The biggest chocolate I can find!"

"Hey-!" I cried, jumping up "Wait a sec, you can't-!" I stopped, defeated. That idiot had just run off to the candy shop with our daughter, laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Fine, but don't come to when she gets a toothache!" I shouted angrily.

"Who gets' a toothache?" Mom entered, looking amused.

"Oh, nothing, it's just some-"

"It's Usui and sis." Suzuna said automatically as she came down to join us, pouring some milk into her cereal. Being a student of Seika High, she knew about the project that had been given to us- the Seniors "They had a baby together."

Mom choked on the juice she had been drinking and began to cough violently, splattering the liquid all over the table as I sighed and came over to pat her on the back.

"Yeah...about _that_..."

* * *

><p><em>Thursday~<em>

"-STOP HER FROM CRYING!"

"I have _tried_- but I'm telling you, she just doesn't like the cat. It's not-"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A CAT IN HERE?!" I bellowed. The shrill baby-like crying could be heard from the background, but I was too livid to think.

Usui pouted "I can have a pet, if I want to. You remember little Sebby!"

"But Aki doesn't like it, you alien, you have to think of these things!"

"I can't- he's homeless! That's so _mean_, Misa-"

"And letting your daughter cry endlessly throughout the night so that we don't get a wink of sleep is extremely generous?!"

"I can hide him, then Aki won't see him or be upset! And this has nothing to do with little Sebby- I've even told him to hide under the couch whenever Aki comes around-"

"And a _cat_ will listen to you-!"

"_Sebby_ will."

I glared at his innocent face as he blinked at me with a carefully blank expression. I gazed into his eyes- which were greener than ever- and I felt myself calm down a little. I sighed as I looked at his puppy eyes- why do I love this idiot?

"Usui, I can't-"

But Aki's cries grew shriller, and I gritted my teeth, shoving him away, catching a crying Aki in my arms from the couch and rocking her soothingly. .

I rubbed Aki's back as she cried- I don't even remember when I had come to take care of her "Sshh...quiet, kitty's gone now...your father's a complete idiot and don't worry, I'm going to mur-"

"Language, Misa."

"-going to make is life _very_ unpleasant." I said sweetly, glaring at him. I looked down and smiled when Aki's crying slowed down, and she sniffed. Usui was watching me curiously, but said nothing "Ah, you're a good girl, aren't you? You don't cry, no, little Aki's a tough girl! Look at the stars, Aki, They're sparkling..." I smiled, bringing her to the wide window of Usui's apartment flat, where a million stars twinkled against the nightsky. Aki didn't say anything, her big golden eyes staring at the stars, which reflected off of her eyes "...just like you."

She giggled and I felt arms slither around me, Usui's hot breath fanning my neck as he kissed me there softly, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"You make such a cute mother, Misa."

I blushed "It's your fault she was crying."

"Ah, Aki, isn't your mother just adorable?" he smiled "Come on, let's put her to bed."

That night, both Usui and I fell onto his bed at twelve, exhausted after putting her to bed- she had started crying the minute I had taken her off my hands, so we had been alternating until her eyes closed.

"She's a handful, and she's not even a real baby." I groaned, burying my face into the mattress "Imagine what having a human one would feel like."

Usui smirked and turned over, pulling me closer. I blushed darkly, even though I've been there with him in the bed more than once. However, I was too tired to push him off, and I really liked the way he was holding me.

"Well, she's _our_ daughter, after all. And considering I'm an alien stalker, you don't have to worry about human babies." he said softly and I looked up at his bright green eyes, feeling something warm flood me before I noticed the teasing look in his eyes and realized that I had basically just talked about having a baby with him.

Oh God, what is _wrong_ with me?!

"Yeah" I said, trying to sound casual, even though my heart was racing inside my chest. I had just talked about having children- and this idiot was continuing the topic! "Your alien babies would be a handful on a whole new level."

He laughed, pulling at my waist and sliding his hands to smooth down the creases on my clothes "God, I love you.."

He leaned forward and slid his lips into mine. I sighed blissfully, closing my eyes. I hated to admit it, but after all the day's diaper changing, feeding (fake-feeding at that- do you know how irritating it is to feed someone food and at the same time, _not_ feed them?!), crying- I need Usui kissing me right then. He put his arms around me, pulling me closer so that I was pressed against his chest as we rolled on the bed.

He pulled away a little, and smiled cheekily at me "And don't worry, I want to have children with you too."

I flushed as he kissed me again, and then the whole world seemed to be forgotten.

This drunk feeling- this hazy, blissful, warm feeling I got every time we kissed was the best, most amazing emotion in the world. It made me lose myself, close my eyes and hold him tight and never, ever let him go. It was times like these that I felt like he was pushing through all my walls, and that he was getting closer and closer to me everyday. And that scared me, because even though at normal days all I did was yell at him, when he _kissed_ me like this, I realized just how much I was falling in love with him..

"Misa.." he whispered, holding me closer, as he pulled the covers above us, his breath falling on my lips as he kissed me once again, intensifying it even more.

I was just about to roll us over when there was a thud, a loud _breowwww! _and a shrill baby scream.

I groaned as Usui pulled away, sighing. He brought the covers off us, and brushed his hair away from my eyes gently, standing up.

"Get some rest. I'll get her." he said, kissing my head softly and padding out of the room.

I groaned and threw my head back on the pillow.

"I'm going to _kill_ that cat."

* * *

><p><em>Friday~<em>

That was it- Friday. The last day of taking care of our baby.

Usui held her in his arms, rocking her gently as she slept. I looked around the class, and everyone was staring at me. Apparently, I was the only girl who was not holding her baby. The rest of them had their's clinging to their chest as they coo-ed and sniffed- but in my and Usui's case, it seemed like the roles were reversed completely.

"I'm going to miss you!" Usui cried, hugging Aki "And don't take it too personally if Misaki doesn't hug you, Aki, it's just because she's too fragile and the mere mention of losing you will send her crying..."

I glared "..._Fragile_?"

"Aw, Misa, you don't have to hide it from me. Just _look_ at her- how can you not miss that face?!"

"Because it's not a face, it's a big ball of plastic" I shot back, wincing at how heartless I sounded, careful not to look at Aki. She had cried and cried for the whole week- especially the last two days, and yet- I felt like after today, I was going to miss her crying...

"Don't _say_ that!" Usui covered her ears once again, and I shook my head. _This guy..._

"Aw, Misaki...she looks just like you too!" Sakura squealed as she came up to us, holding a red-haired baby she had been assigned with Yukimura "What a co-incidence!"

"Yeah. How about yours?" I asked "What did you name him?" I gestured towards the baby boy doll in her arms.

It was only when the two stared at me that I realised what I had asked. Obviously, by the look on their faces they _hadn't_ named him- it. But how was I supposed to know? Sakura's all girly and emotional, she would've named him too! I felt a blush creep my face, and could almost feel Usui smirking behind me.

"Um..." Sakura went "..We didn't really name him anything, since- well, I didn't really want to get attached to him, so we just called him- well- 'him'. Or 'the baby'."

"Oh, uh-"

"Okay, class! Time to part!" called Mrs. Kamineni as she took control. She made a guy go around the class with a huge sack "Please keep your dolls in it's box and inside the sack when it comes to you, along with you and your partner's name on it. And then, you will be writing a 500 word essay on how and what you did during..."

Usui held Aki closer to his heart as he watched the teacher talk, whispering in Aki's ear "Don't worry, Daddy loves you, and he's going to sneak you out of the Teacher's lounge the minute Mrs. Kamineni is not looking..."

I elbowed him "You're not!"

He didn't say anything, just held his arms out so that Aki was shoved in my face.

"This is it, Misa. Your last chance to say goodbye."

I scoffed at him but when I looked at Aki's face...I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, I was reaching out for her. Her hair were soft as I stroked it and the thought of putting her back inside the box made my bone chill. Was I crazy to feel bad for this doll because she was going back inside? I mean, I could just imagine how suffocating it must've been for her, but..

Usui watched me smugly as I stared at Aki, unable to look away from her hypnotizing eyes "Soo...ready to let go of her yet, Prez?"

My hold on her tightened and I looked down.

_No_.

"We could always sneak her out when the teacher's not looking..." he suggested, eyeing me.

"It's unhealthy to get attached to a doll, Usui" I said roughly.

"Well, then, let's make one of our own."

That snapped me out of my mood. I kicked him, going red "Keep your perverted ideas to yourself!"

Just then, the sack was passed to me and the amused look on Usui's face vanished as he lost the little color he had left. I froze.

_No_... Was my first instinct.

"Helllooo, Prez- the doll?" the boy waved the sack in front of my face, and I jerked.

"Right" I said, and took the box from Usui, gently placing Aki in it, closing it and putting it inside. I watched as the guy moved to the next desk, my eyes stuck on the sack..

It must be so dark in there- wouldn't Aki be scared if she was there...?

I felt Usui come behind me and put an arm around my shoulders "It's okay, you just got attached, Misa. I know you're a softie inside."

I let myself lean into his embrace, my gaze unwavering.

"Sakura was right. We shouldn't have named her."

He chuckled "So are you admitting that you got attached?"

I blinked rapidly, slapping him lightly on the shoulder as a thickness began to well up in my throat "Shut up..."

"Awww, Misa, that's so cute!' he pulled me closer, tightening his hug, and I felt somewhat better as I sat there, watching people dump boxes after boxes into the sack on top of my daughter.

_Ok, Misaki, stop. Enough is enough._

I cleared my throat and sat straight up "Well, at least it's over with. All the crying and the stupid diapers."

"For now." Usui answered casually.

I narrowed my eyes at him "What do you mean for now?"

"Well.." he looked at me skeptically "You _do_ want children after our marriage, don't you?"

My eyes widened as heat went up my face. Usui looked at me innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"Misaki..?"

I just shook my head, turning away from him- partly because I didn't know how to react and partly because-

I _really_ didn't want to answer that question truthfully at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...so...I'm not sure if this was any good. It was way below my expectations, but I wanted it up today- as today's sort of my last day with Internet for quite a while. Let me know how I can improve, yeah? I'll be making it much better next time, don't give up on this fic just yet :)**

**I'm always open to suggestions and ideas for more chapters, just hit me with a PM or a review. I won't be updating regularly for the upcoming months, but I promise I will update as soon as possible!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**~SS~**


	29. (Author's Note)

**Hello,**

**Firstly, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry this isn't another chapter- but just a plain Author's Note instead. **

**I recently got a Guest review about wanting to know whether I'm continuing this story or not. To be honest- I have no idea .  
><strong>

**I would _love_ to, and I have some lovely suggestions from all you guys, but I don't know how to execute it in the pure UsuiXMisaki way. It's been so long since I last updated TFTWAC, it feels like I've forgotten how to write for it. I'm going to try my best though, and write on all the suggestions you guys gave and do them justice and post them up but I don't know when that will be, and I have no right to tell you guys to wait for it, so I'm so incredibly sorry :(  
><strong>

**Thanks a ton to the Guest reviewer who asked, and I'm so glad you liked this story ^^**

**I apologize so much for the late updates and my kinda-hiatus from this story. And I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and adding this to your favourites/alerts :) You guys are all amazing and wonderful and beyond awesome and I'm so sorry for making you wait! :(  
><strong>

**Yours,**

**Strangershadow  
><strong>


End file.
